We have all the time in the world
by Punkish-Raccoon
Summary: Comment leurs jours auraient pu se passer si la tornade ne les menaçait pas. Si leur temps n'était pas compté. Collection de One Shot Pricefield. Slice of life
1. He's just a creep… no ! I mean, a geek !

Pour tout avouer, j'avais envie d'écrire ces one shots entièrement en anglais. Car cette langue est beaucoup plus riche et exprime mieux certains côtés du jeu (en particulier avec la façon de s'exprimer de Chloé ! Vu que mes one shots seront principalement de son point de vue). Toutefois, je ne pense pas que mon niveau soit à la hauteur pour cela, pour le moment ^^ De plus, il manque un peu de fic Life is Strange française !

Donc j'ai décidé de garder certaines expressions de temps en temps, comme « hella », « fuck », « dork », ou les surnoms débiles qu'elle peut donner à Max dans le fandom anglais (avec l'épic « Maxi-Pad » je vous laisse faire vos recherches !). Dans tous les cas, je mettrais une petite étoile à côté du mot et sa signification à la fin.

Etant en période d'examens, les one shots auront très certainement plusieurs semaines d'écarts. Mais la motivation et les idées sont là !

 **Rated :** Cela peut varier entre le K+ et le M. La plus part du temps, les one shots (ou fic de type « slice of life » comme vous souhaitez) serons de rated T, pour consommation de drogue/alcool, violence, allusions sexuelles, propos homophobes et langage grossiers. On verra plus tard s'il y aura du smut ou de la violence un peu trop poussée pour changer le rated !

 **Disclaimer :** L'univers et les personnages appartiennent au studio Dontnod ! Ceci est seulement un recueil de petits écrits destinés aux fans, sans aucun autre but que de partager ce qui peut se tramer dans ma tête. Seuls le texte et les idées qu'il contient m'appartiennent !

Bonne lecture !

 ****

 **1)** **He's just a creep…** **no ! I mean, a geek ! Oh well, fuck.**

Traduction : _C'est juste un type bizarre… non ! Je veux dire, un geek ! Et puis merde._

"Mon plan a un nom". Et lorsque la personne qu'elle appelait décrocha, la punk retint vivement un soupire en entendant une voix masculine à l'autre bout du fil. Max n'avait pas tellement d'amis… ou du moins d'amis de sexe masculin de ce qu'elle savait. Après tout, elle avait toujours eu quelques difficultés avec les interactions sociales, en particulier avec les mecs. Etait-ce ce gars avec qui elle discutait sur le parking ? Quel était son nom déjà ? Mermen* ? Warmen* ? Le second aurait semblait plus logique au vu de la façon dont il s'était fait battre à plan de couture par le gosse de riche. Quoi qu'il en soit elle s'en foutait un peu du nom, ce mec semblait être simplement l'un de ces mec geek banals, sans plus, expliquant très certainement pourquoi il copinait autant avec Maxine, qui était une adorable nerd. Elle entendait alors son amie prononcer le nom du gars, « Warren », elle y était presque, mais quoi qu'il en était, elle n'aurait pas retenu le nom, alors en faire une note mentale aurait été inutile.

Continuant à trafiquer cette serrure, expulsant une certaine frustration de part ses gestes un peu plus brusques quant au fait qu'elle se sentait plus qu'inutile à l'heure actuelle, le mec au bout du fil semblait ne pas vouloir lâcher la petite hipster. Fronçant les sourcils presque inconsciemment quand ce gars, à qui elle pouvait à peine mettre un visage, voulait les rejoindre, elle se détendit un peu plus lorsque Max lui disait de rester où il était. C'était une soirée entre filles, entre amies d'enfance, entre elles deux et au vu de ce qu'elle voulait proposer à sa partenaire de crime lorsqu'elles auraient fini de fouiner… no boys allowed*.

« Désolée, je n'ai pas la tête à aller voir un film au drive-in en ce moment, ne m'en veux pas. »

La punk ne pouvait s'empêcher de se tourner vers son amie lorsqu'elle lâchait ça si naturellement. Ce gars lui avait proposait un rendez-vous ? Il n'avait pas froid aux yeux et elle aurait pu l'applaudir pour cela si elle ne ressentait pas une certaine satisfaction malsaine que Max lui ai refusait la faveur. Personne n'était assez bien pour elle, non, vraiment, elle n'arrivait pas à imaginer sa petite Super Max sortir avec un de ces gars, ça lui foutait presque les jetons. Mais tout de même, que Max lui ait rien dit… d'un côté elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de ridiculement lui en vouloir de lui cacher ce genre de chose, bien qu'elle savait parfaitement que la photographe avait également le droit d'avoir une vie privée, et surtout que leur relation avait changé depuis leur enfance. Elle préférait alors se taire, se murant dans un silence quelque peu irrité, se vengeant de nouveau sur cette satanée porte qui ne voulait pas lui obéir.

…. ….

« Je suis sûre que tous les mecs de Blackwell sont à tes pieds… comme Warren… »

Elle n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de lancer cette pique. Voulant connaître le fin de mot de cette histoire de rendez-vous dont elle avait entendu parler un peu plus tôt. Max avait l'air de friendzoner ce mec au possible, certes, mais elles n'étaient pas amies pour rien, elles étaient toute deux des fouineuses. Si Max se permettait de la questionner sur Rachel, pourquoi ne le ferait-elle pas également ? Elle n'avait aucun scrupule à cela, puis après tout, n'était-ce pas le genre de discussion normale que des filles devaient avoir ? Il allait sans dire qu'avec toute cette histoire de pouvoirs et de disparitions, elles n'avaient pas spécialement le temps pour cela. S'en était ironique, car la photographe avait pourtant tout le temps du monde.

« C'est toi la punk fatale… »

Au fil de la conversation, au moins elle avait quelque peu réponse à sa question, la hipster ne recherchait rien avec le geek… ou avec les mecs d'Arcadia Bay il semblerait bien. Ca la faisait doucement sourire, et elle aurait bien aimé pousser le vice plus loin en lui demandant si c'était la même avec les filles, mais Max changeait vite de sujet, revenant sur cette enquête… et dire qu'après on pensait que c'était elle qui était obsédée à ce propos. Elle venait tout de même à se demander si son amie avait compris son attirance non conventionnelle concernant les relations amoureuses. Si c'était le cas, elle n'en avait fait aucune remarque et d'un côté, cela valait bien mieux que de se rendre compte que son amie d'enfance était coincée ou homophobe ou quelqu'autre conneries du genre. Mais avec toutes ses remarques et le « je suis homo » gravé sur son front, même l'innocente petite photographe devait l'avoir remarqué, non ?

…. ….

Le lendemain matin, elle fut réveillée bien plus tôt que l'héroïne de Blackwell, par le son d'un téléphone. Soupirant bassement, elle n'avait jamais été du matin, mais quand bien même la soirée d'hier l'avait épuisée, son sommeil avait été léger, elle n'était plus vraiment habituée à partager son lit ainsi, du moins depuis qu'elle ne faisait plus de soirées avec Rachel. Et cette horrible odeur de chlore… Puis, sans mentir, il avait été dur de rester sur le dos ou le flanc toute la nuit, sans se blottir contre son amie. Cela aurait était extrêmement bizarre et elle ne voulait pas l'effrayer, mais elle avait un sérieux manque affectif à combler, comme si elle voulait rattraper toute ces années perdues, la photographe avait-elle remarqué qu'elle l'enlaçait dès que l'occasion se présentait ? Elle ne savait pas spécialement, cela lui semblait tellement naturel.

Elle venait alors lentement se redresser pour éviter de réveiller Max, prenant discrètement le téléphone. La curiosité était un vilain défaut. Mais sa partenaire n'arrêtait pas de fouiller dans sa chambre depuis la première fois qu'elle l'avait emmenée ici. Non pas qu'elle avait des choses à cacher, mais « œil pour œil, dent pour dent » était l'une de ses répliques préférées. Puis Max n'allait pas lui en vouloir qu'elle fouille un peu, si ? Bon, à vrai dire, sans se mentir, c'était surtout qu'elle se demandait à qui Max pouvait parler, après tout elle ne lui avait presque jamais parlé de ses amis, à part vaguement Kate… oui elle comprenait mieux pourquoi elle se taisait à ce propos, au vu de la crise de jalousie qu'elle lui avait piquée la dernière fois, lorsque la petite déprimée l'avait appelée. Elle était vraiment trop impulsive parfois.

Regardant alors vaguement les sms, elle venait se mordre la lèvre lorsqu'elle voyait les menaces de numéros inconnus, bien qu'il ne fallait pas être con pour deviner qui c'était, les Messcolt*, ou un machin du genre, enfin, les enculés qui étaient plein de pognons et qui voulaient contrôler la ville malgré leur fils un peu taré sur les bords. Elle voyait alors le nom « Warren » apparaître, et se rendit compte que les messages qui l'avaient réveillée venaient de lui. Il était au taquet ce gars. Et elle venait presque halluciner face à tous les messages qu'il envoyait à la photographe, ce mec faisait vraiment flipper, ne comprenait-il pas que lorsqu'une fille ne répondait pas, ou disait non à quelque chose comme un rendez-vous, c'était qu'elle ne souhaitait pas plus ? Les mecs étaient chiants avec ça, elle était bien contente d'avoir laissé tomber. Reposant le téléphone là où il était, se retenant d'envoyer une réponse salée à la place de Max, sachant que cette dernière lui en voudrait, elle venait alors se rallonger dans le lit, essayant de trouver de nouveau le sommeil.

…. ….

Cela aurait été de la mauvaise fois si elle disait qu'elle n'était pas en ce moment même sur le parking de Blackwell à cause de cette affiche. Comment ne pas la rater ? A chaque fois qu'elle entrait au Two Whales, elle la voyait, trônant aux côtés des autres vieux bouts de papier, « Go Ape ! Drive-in Newberg, le 25 octobre ». Bien que Max avait décidé de ne plus en parler, elle savait que ce mec insistait toujours pour y aller avec elle malgré ses divers refus. Elle avait, vicieusement, interceptés deux ou trois sms depuis la dernière fois.

Garant son pick-up correctement, préférant ne pas provoquer le karma depuis qu'elles avaient volé les fonds pour les handicapés –bien qu'elle restait persuadée que c'était un pot-de-vin -, elle sortait en claquant la portière et fermant à clef, se dirigeant vers les dortoirs. Pour une fois, elle avait de l'avance, et c'était d'ailleurs l'une des rares fois, mais se faire devancer par ce type l'aurait sérieusement fait chier.

De ce qu'elle savait la photographe allait bientôt avoir fini son cours sur l'anthropomorphisme et elle s'étonnait presque de s'en être rappelé, elle n'était pas du genre à avoir une bonne mémoire sur le long terme. Toutefois il était simple de savoir que son amie terminait ses cours à 16h, c'était tous les jours la même chose et elle l'avait ramassée plus d'une fois à la sortie des cours pour aller chez elle, au phare, au Diner ou à la décharge pour rattraper ces cinq années perdue. Attendant alors devant l'entrée du dortoir, assise sur les marches en fumant une cigarette, elle se doutait que, puisqu'elle n'avait pas donné de nouvelles, Max retournerait rapidement dans sa tanière, en particulier pour tenter d'éviter ce lourd-dingue qui lui servait d'ami. Elle voyait alors un gars arriver et se positionner devant le portaille, de loin, elle venait alors vaguement se rappeler du visage du type qui s'était interposé lorsque Max s'était faite agressée. Warmen travaillait vraiment dur pour sortir de la friendzone, mais ce n'était pas elle qui allait l'aider pour cela, bien au contraire.

Ecrasant sa cigarette au sol et expirant la fumée, elle venait alors se lever lorsqu'elle voyait la petite hipster arriver, son sac photo toujours en bandoulière, avec portant l'un de ses éternelles t-shirt avec une biche en guise de logo. Elle se retenait de rire lorsqu'elle voyait l'expression qu'elle arborait lorsqu'elle voyait son ami geek, entre l'ennuie et la surprise. Croyait-elle vraiment qu'il allait l'épargner alors que la sortie était dans quelques heures ? Elle savait tout aussi bien que ce gars, qu'à force d'insister ainsi pour aller voir ce film, elle aurait dit oui, c'est pour ça que la punk était là, d'autant plus que, de ce qu'elle savait, Max était le genre de fille à adorer ce genre de sorties. Elle était peut être simplement pas assez hypocrite pour faire espérer quoi que ce soit à son ami. Et elle était beaucoup trop honnête pour remonter le temps et passer avant qu'il arrive. Elle, punk au cœur de pierre, était justement là pour casser les derniers espoirs du pauvre nerd, ou du moins essayer.

Voyant le mec tendre les places à son amie, elle venait alors à presser le pas, un long sourire sur le visage. Mettre des bâtons dans les roues du plan de ce type, même si il avait défendue sa petite hipster, était tout bonnement jouissif. Voyant le regard de chien battu qu'il lui donnait, son cocard aillant maintenant pratiquement disparu, elle avait du mal à s'empêcher de rire, car elle savait que Max craquait toujours à SON regard de chien battu, pas le siens.

Elle remarquait que le nerd venait alors se retourner vers elle, surpris. Même si il était entrain de se faire taper dessus, il ne devait pas avoir oublié ses cheveux bleus, il avait l'air d'un gars qui avait un peu de mémoire tout de même, malgré qu'il semblait oublier toutes les fois où Max avait refusait sa stupide sortie. Arrivant à leur niveau, elle n'hésitait pas à passer ses deux bras autour du cou de son amie, la tirant contre elle, dos contre poitrine, alors qu'elle venait fixer vicieusement Warmen. Vous saviez, le genre de regard sournois, empli de fierté, que l'on lançait bien souvent pour narguer, criant presque « moi je peux la serrer dans mes bras et pas toi ». Elle savait que c'était plus que gamin de faire cela, mais elle en était fière et ça elle en était certaine, la mine désabusée que tirait le geek resterait graver dans sa mémoire. Toutefois cet instant presque magique fut interrompu par le morceau de viande qu'ils étaient entrain de se disputer comme deux lions affamés, enfin, en d'autres mots : Max.

\- Chloé ?! Qu'est-ce qu'-

Elle empêchait la photographe de se retourner vers elle, la serrant fermement dans ses bras, ayant beaucoup plus de force qu'elle. La junkie s'empêcha de sourire encore plus en voyant le visage troublé et légèrement rouge de la nerd. Oserait-elle pousser le vice jusqu'au bout ? Hella yes ! La tête de ce type était vraiment à se tordre de rire ! Elle venait alors l'interrompre sans aucun scrupule, ne voulant pas qu'elle grille directement sa couverture.

\- Max-a-roon* ! Tu es toujours ok pour ce soir ? On se posera chez moi en attendant ! Le step-führer n'est pas là et ma mère bosse ! On sera seule.

Appuyant sa dernière phrase, elle venait alors relever son regard vers le scientifique, toujours avec ce même sourire, alors qu'elle n'hésitait pas à baisser un peu ses mains, les reposant sur les clavicules de son amie, juste au dessus de sa maigre poitrine alors que son menton prenait place sur son épaule, rendant une Max plutôt troublée.

Oui elle était plus que troublée face à se plan foireux mais utile. Chloé draguait ouvertement avec elle devant Warren ?! Enfin si on pouvait appeler ça draguer, c'était plus du rentre dedans qu'autre chose là, mais elle n'arrivait pas à comprendre les motivations de la punk. Encore une de ses crises de jalousies car elle ne supporte pas ses autres amis, comme il s'était passé avec Kate ? Dans tous les cas, elle devait avouer que Chloé l'avait sauvée sur ce coup et elle soupira presque de soulagement. Non pas qu'elle ne voulait pas aller voir ce film, mais ce qui la dérangeait le plus était d'y aller avec Warren, elle savait qu'il attendait bien plus qu'une simple amitié avec elle, et cela ne l'intéressait nullement. Et même si elle avait beau gentiment le repousser, elle savait que s'il continuait à insister ainsi, elle allait se faire beaucoup moins gentille. Et elle ne voulait pas perdre son amitié avec le geek, c'était l'un des mecs les plus sympas qu'elle avait rencontré, et avant qu'il ne lui fasse ouvertement des avances, elle n'avait jamais été aussi à l'aise avec un garçon. Se résignant, elle venait alors doucement s'appuyer contre Chloé, fixant son ami, les joues toujours légèrement rosées face à la prise que la punk avait sur elle :

\- Excuse-moi Warren… mais on avait prévu ça depuis un baille avec Che*… passe un bon moment tout de même. Tu pourrais demander à Brooke de venir avec toi vu que t'as un billet en plus, non ?

Si l'on était dans un jeu vidéo, Chloé aurait juré entendre un « finish him ». Au moins, cela voulait clairement dire ce que cela voulait dire. Et elle voyait parfaitement les traits dépités du garçon, bien qu'il le cachait habillement derrière un sourire forcé. Il venait alors à s'excuser d'avoir insisté ainsi, n'osant pas bouger, se dandinant presque sur ces deux pieds face à la gêne. La punk venait alors faire reculer un peu Max avant de la lâcher, lui prenant la main pour lui intimer d'avancer vers le parking. Elle venait alors la suivre, deux, trois pas, se mettant sur la pointe des pieds pour déposer un léger baiser sur la joue de son amie. Au moins avec ça, il allait très certainement comprendre qu'elle ne s'intéressait pas à lui, et le fait qu'il pense qu'elle s'intéressait à la gente féminine ne la gênait nullement, au moins il ne tenterait plus quoi que ce soit avec elle. Un léger sourire aux lèvres en voyant le rictus amusé de Chloé, elle se retournait vers son ami scientifique :

\- A Lundi Warren.

A cela elle serra un peu plus la main de la punkie, se dirigeant vers le parking avec elle. Et une fois bien installée dans le vieux pick-up, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être surprise face au fou rire de la propriétaire du véhicule qui agrippait le volant avec force alors qu'elle se tordait presque face à l'hilarité.

\- Max ! J'sais pas si t'as capté, mais tu lui as fait sérieusement croire que t'es lesbienne là tu sais ?!

Sa réaction arrivait à faire doucement rire la photographe alors qu'elle mettait précautionneusement sa ceinture, répondant sur le ton de la provocation :

\- Et toi tu m'as aidé à me débarrasser de ce rendez-vous. Jalouse que je sorte avec un ami autre que toi ?

A cela Chloé venait bassement grommeler, commençant à démarrer le vieux taco, oh oui elle était presque malade de jalousie et elle ne savait pas qu'elles insanités elle aurait pu sortir à son amie si cette dernière avait accepté depuis le départ cette sortie. Toutefois, elle ne préférait pas relever cela, préférant se la jouer cool, alors qu'elle allumait une seconde cigarette :

\- J'ai simplement remarqué qu'il te faisait chier avec ça. J'ai pas envie de ma meilleure amie se face manipuler de cette façon par un gars !

Le terme « meilleure amie » arrivait à grandement donner le sourire à sa partenaire, en quelques semaines, elle devait avouer que leur relation avait bien évoluée et elle avait l'impression de revenir cinq ans en arrière, lorsqu'elles étaient aussi inséparables que les deux doigts de la main. Elle venait alors s'installer dans le fauteuil rembourré avec le cuir abimé, son regard ne quittant pas les cheveux bleus, parlant de manière un peu plus effrontée, toujours dans le but de provoquer un peu son amie d'enfance :

\- Et où comptes-tu m'emmener ce soir, oh mon rendez-vous de longue date ?

Riant bassement, elle s'arrêta net en voyant le sourire fier de Chloé. Elle avait sérieusement prévu quelque chose autre que de traîner dans les endroits habituels ? La connaissant, ça serait une sortie dans un bar ou à l'arcade de jeu vidéo, voir peut être aller voir un film d'horreur au cinéma. Bien qu'elle se rappelait parfaitement que cinq ans plutôt, elle en avait peur bleue de scary movie, donc un vrai film d'horreur… elle ne voulait même pas imaginer. Enfin, après tout ce temps, ces goûts en matière de film avaient surement changés. Perdue dans ses pensées elle fut alors tirer de sa rêverie par ce que Chloé venait lui agiter sous le nez. Les prenant en main elle venait alors fixer les tickets avec surprise.

\- « Go ape » ?! Tu es sérieuse Chloé ! Tu empêche Warren d'y aller avec moi et tu m'y emmène, j'arrive pas à croire jusqu'où tu peux être fourbe !

Bien entendu, elle disait cela tout en rigolant, elle était presque heureuse que son amie lui propose d'y aller avec elle. Elle ne pensait pas du tout que c'était le genre de sortie qu'elle aimait faire.

\- Je savais que tu voulais y aller, dork* ! Puis en quelques clics sur le PC et c'était réglé.

Vraiment, parfois, malgré sa couverture punk rebelle badass au cœur de pierre, son amie pouvait être douce et attentionnée, et plus attentive qu'il n'y parait sur certaines choses. Serrant les billets dans sa main, elle venait les déposer sur le tableau de bord, alors qu'elles continuaient à rouler vers la maison Price. Toutefois Max commençait à avoir quelques doutes qu'elle n'hésita pas à faire part à voix haute :

\- Mais si Warren nous voit ? Ton pick-up est tout de même vachement reconnaissable et j'ai pas non plus envie qu'il croit que je me moque de lui…

Cela ne semblait pas embêter son amie plus que nécessaire, au contraire. Souriant doucement du coin des lèvres, sans lâcher le volant, elle venait se décaler vers le siège passager, le regard toujours concentré sur la route, elle venait alors parler la voix basse :

\- Tu sais au point ou tu en es, tu n'as qu'à lui dire que tu voulais y aller avec ta petite amie !

Cela avait le don de rendre Max rouge tomate, la faisant triturer son sac photo qui était sur ses genoux alors qu'elle n'osait pas affronter le regard de son amie. Elle était si facilement gênée, s'en était presque mignon et Chloé n'hésitait pas à regarder ce visage par son rétroviseur, laissant le silence s'installer dans le pick-up, avant d'entendre un « ok » sortir bassement des lèvres de la petite nerd.

Oui, elle était vraiment une créature vicieuse et jalouse parfois, elle le démontrait souvent par des crises de colère, mais elle avait remarqué de ces crises n'arrangeait rien dans ce genre de situation, elle n'obtenait jamais ce qu'elle souhaitait, de plus cela arrivait simplement à la blesser elle et la personne à qui elle tenait. Non. Parfois il fallait être plus calme et préparer les choses en avances et savoir que cela ne blesserais pas ridiculement son amie. Bon par contre, le mec elle s'en foutait, il fallait qu'il se rentre dans le crâne que non c'était non. Enfin. Alors que sa jalousie était censée être l'un de ses pires défauts, pour une fois, elle pouvait compter cela comme une grande qualité. Surtout en voyant le sourire réjouis sur le visage de sa meilleure amie.

…. ….…. ….

 **Mermen :** Tritons

 **War men :** Hommes de l'armée.

 **No boys allowed :** Aucun gars autorisés

 **Mess colt** : Poulain sale (mess = sale, désordonné, gâchis)

 **Max-a-roon :** (surnom souvent utilisé par Chloé dans le fandom anglais) Macaron

 **Che :** Diminutif de « Chloé », surnom que Max donne souvent à Chloé dans le fandom anglais.

 **Dork :** Une personne qui a des intérêts étranges, qui peut parfois être sotte/naïf, et qui n'hésite pas à être elle-même.

 _(fun fact one : Chloe newer remember people's name and give stupid nickname, except with the people she likes.)_

 **Traduction** **:** _(Fait drôle un : Chloé ne se rappel jamais des noms des personnes et leur donne un surnom ridicule, à part avec les personnes qu'elle apprécie.)_


	2. The fragments of the past

**2)** **The fragments of the past are always good to photograph.**

Traduction : Les fragments du passé sont toujours bons à photographier.

 **Guest :** I'm glad you like it ! Here is the new one shot !

 **LastOfThem** : Merci beaucoup ! Je dois avouer que des commentaires comme ça donne envie d'écrire plus ! Je suis contente que tu apprécies mon style d'écriture ^^

 **Shirley** : Ouh la, "RP" le mot qui fallait pas dire xD Je me tâte tellement à faire un RP Chloé x Max… mais je suis le genre de personne qui n'arrive pas à tenir plusieurs RP à la fois sans en abandonner l'un des deux :x … Puis Warren il est gentil… mais il se fait tellement friendzonner par Max, ça me fait presque rire x) Pour ça que j'ai écris quelque chose sur ça =) Autrement j'ai encore 7 petits one shots à écrire ! Et j'aurais sûrement d'autres idées qui vont germer d'ici là. En tout cas merci, je suis contente que mon one shot t'ait plu et ton commentaire m'a fait vachement plaisir !

…. ….

Au fait je m'excuse, mais c'est en relisant plusieurs fois que j'ai remarqué avoir fait PLEINS de fautes d'orthographe dans le précédent One shot… c'est ça d'écrire vers 4h du mat… J'ai fait un peu plus attention pour ce one shot, et je pense que le sujet est moins bateaux que le précédent ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira =) Bonne lecture !

…. ….

Elles étaient entrain de courir, elles étaient à bout de souffle, les bottes lourdes de la punk et les petites converses de la hipster raisonnaient lourdement sur le sol goudronné au rythme de leur course presque effrénée. Leur souffle formant un nuage blanc à chaque expiration par le froid de la nuit. Essoufflées, elles avaient pourtant cette poussée d'adrénaline qui arrivait à leur donner la force de continuer à courir jusqu'à la maison Price, le sourire aux lèvres, un rire menaçant de sortir à tout moment de leur bouche si leurs poumons n'étaient pas déjà mis à si rude épreuve. C'était encore l'une des magnifiques idées de Chloé, mais elle ne le regrettait pas, loin de là. Elle venait alors serrer un peu plus contre elle son sac photo, apercevant la maison à moitié peinte en bleue au loin, éclairée par les vieux lampadaires, leur lumière jaunis perçant les ténèbres d'une nouvelle lune qui était entrain de monter dans le ciel nocturne.

Quelques heures plus tôt, tout s'était enclenché par un coup de tête. Comme d'habitude, on devait l'avouer. Elles squattaient toute les deux la chambre de la bleutée en fin de ce vendredi après-midi. Elles avaient décidé de passer le week-end une nouvelle fois ensemble, comme cela se faisait de plus en plus fréquemment. Maintenant elle était affalée sur le lit, lisant un magazine sur le skate, ayant envie de s'y remettre ces derniers temps, vu qu'elle avait arrêté depuis la disparition de Rachel. Malgré leurs enquêtes fréquentes, elles n'avaient toujours pas retrouvé sa trace, aucun indice, rien, outre le fait qu'elle avait apprit que Rachel et Frank était en couple et qu'ils comptaient se barrer ensemble pour L.A. Si Max n'avait pas été là pour la calmer, cela aurait certainement mal tourné, surtout avec ce flingue en sa possession… Puis après quelques jours à broyer du noir, elle avait réussi à relever la tête et à se remettre aux recherches malgré le fait qu'elle se sentait toujours trahie par son amie disparue, car à la base, c'est ensemble qu'elles devaient s'évader direction Los Angeles, pas avec un vieux toxicomane qui puait le chien… Elle ne savait même pas si Rachel l'avait incluse dans le voyage. Mais Max lui avait dit de ne pas tirer de conclusions trop hâtives, et elle s'y tenait. D'autant plus qu'avec son amie d'enfance de retour… cela changeait la donne. Si elle devait refaire sa vie à Los Angeles, ce serait avec la photographe, elle ne voulait pas de nouveau se retrouver seule sans elle. Sans la seule personne qui lui été revenue et qui se souciait vraiment d'elle. Si c'était pour rester avec Max, elle pouvait bien pourrir à Arcadia Bay le reste de ses jours. Au moins elle ne serait pas seule.

Regardant quelques tricks sur le magazine, ainsi que des interviews de pro, dont un qu'elle avait rencontré en personne quelques années plus tôt, elle venait alors daigner lever son regard turquoise vers son amie, un long sourire prenant place sur ses lèvres, alors que la petite brune finissait d'enfiler l'un de ses vieux jeans, bouclant la grosse ceinture de cuir. La tenue qu'elle essayait lui allait bien mieux que le reste des fringues qu'elle avait dans son armoire. La hipster essayait de faire ressortir son côté « punk » en s'habillant avec ce qui lui tombait sous la main dans son débarras. Mais là, elle avait la bonne pioche avec ce jean noir, déchiré et remplis de sangles avec une chaine rouillée qui tombait sur sa hanche gauche couplé à un flanelle de tartan gris et un débardeur blanc avec un crâne de cerf entouré de ronce. Le débardeur était un peu trop grand pour elle, mais ça lui donnait un certain charme qui fut encore renforcé par le rouge qui venait se placer sur les joues de la petite nerd lorsqu'elle remarquait le regard insistant de son amie aux cheveux bleus.

\- Pas la peine de me fixer comme ça, je sais que ça ne me va pas…

A cela, la pro dans le style vestimentaire punk se redressait dans son lit, l'air désespéré par ce cruel manque de confiance de la part de son amie. Elle avait beau lui répéter qu'elle était mignonne ou d'autres compliments niaiseux du genre, des trucs qu'elle n'était pas habituée à dire à tout le monde, la fille n'arrivait pas spécialement à avoir un beau regard sur son corps, trop petite, pas de poitrine, elle avait l'impression de garder une apparence enfantine et depuis leur sortie nocturne à la piscine, elle se comparait souvent à Chloé qui elle, avait une silhouette élancée et qui était un peu plus gâtée qu'elle et même bien plus mature physiquement. Bon, elle savait qu'elle avait un beau corps, on lui avait déjà bien assez répété lors de sa période boy toy, mais Max n'avait strictement aucune raison de ne pas avoir confiance en elle, au contraire, bien au contraire. Soupirant à cette remarque, elle venait alors fixer durement la photographe, droit dans les yeux, le plus sérieusement du monde, montrant que ce genre de remarque la faisait carrément chier, avant de changer carrément d'expression, lui lançant un long sourire enjoué et rassurant :

\- Arrête de dire des conneries Maxi-pad* ! You rock* ! Comme je disais deux, trois piercings, quelques tattoos, une cure de groupes punk rock et tu seras prête pour le Mosh pit* ! … Par contre évite le « Shaka brah »*. Ca vaux mieux je pense.

Lâchant un léger rire espiègle, elle venait se rallonger dans le lit, ne quittant pas du regard le cliché ambulant de la geek timide qui rougissait légèrement à ces commentaires, censés être des compliments, cela gonflant quelque peu sa fierté de part le fait qu'elle arrivait à lui faire cet effet avec quelques mots. Mais la hipster reprenait rapidement du poil de la bête, son regard se braquant sur les cheveux bleus et extravagants, une main sur la hanche, la voix tendrement moqueuse :

\- Parce que Chloé Price pense maintenant ? Moi qui croyais que toutes ces colorations t'avaient fait fondre le cerveau. Me voilà bien surprise.

Remettant son bonnet, dans le maigre espoir de cacher sa couleur aux yeux de son amie, elle venait répondre par une moue boudeuse, se comportant comme une gosse, alors qu'elle gonflait sa joue, replongeant dans la lecture très intéressante de son magazine au papier glacé où l'on pouvait apercevoir plusieurs photos urbaines mettant en valeur les skateurs et skateuses de différents niveaux. Ce fut alors la voix bourgeonne qu'elle répondait, sans même adresser un regard à son interlocutrice :

\- Come on ! Je suis sympa et je me récolte des remarques dans la gueule. Je retiens Caulfield !

Bon, on devait l'avouer, une Chloé vexée, c'était pas toujours simple à vivre, mais ce comportement enfantin la faisait toujours fondre et lui donnait un long sourire, tandis qu'elle se retenait de tirer les joues de cette petite mine renfrognée. S'asseyant sur la couche, elle venait alors retirer le bonnet bleu marine, dévoilant ces racines rosées qui l'étonnaient toujours, elles devaient être vertes si la coloration était passée techniquement non ? Elle ne s'y connaissait pas assez en coloration capillaire pour cela... Les protestations de la punk s'élevèrent rapidement alors qu'elle essayait de reprendre son vénérable couvre chef et avec fourberie la hipster l'empêchait facilement en le mettant sous elle, un éclat de rire provocateur sortant de ses lèvres fines tandis qu'elle la défiait du regard, n'ayant que pour réponse un geignement agacé qui venait la faire rire de plus belle. Elle savait que son amie d'enfance détestait qu'on touche à cet accessoire qui était presque une partie intégrante d'elle. Elle avait pu le constater lors de la première confrontation de Chloé avec une dénommée Victoria, cette dernière avait faillit être encastrée vivante dans un mur car elle avait osé lui enlever son bonnet soi-disant parce qu'« il est impolie de parler à une personne qu'on ne connaît pas avec quelque chose sur la tête », elle aurait pu en rire face au ridicule de la situation, si ça ne s'était pas aussi mal fini, heureusement qu'elle pouvait remonter le temps… Elle en frissonnait encore d'effroi, bien que le visage boursouflé de la blondasse populaire avait été plutôt comique. Dans tous les cas elle savait que Chloé ne serait pas capable de devenir violente avec elle, la punk se rongeait simplement le frein en boudant de la sorte et elle en profitait grandement, elle devait l'avouer.

\- Vengeance. La prochaine fois évite de m'appeler Maxi-Pad alors, tu sais que je déteste ce surnom !

A cela, la photographe venait passer sa main dans ces cheveux bleus qui n'arrêtaient pas de la fasciner, surtout de part leur douceur alors qu'ils devraient être rêches comme de la paille avec tout ces produits chimiques, mais il semblait bien que la propriétaire s'en occupait parfaitement malgré les apparences. Elle venait alors lui remettre son bonnet, sachant où arrêter les taquineries, l'humeur de son amie changeant de nouveau, alors qu'elle lui offrait un léger sourire. Elle venait par la suite se retirer d'au dessus de sa personne, reprenant son magazine.

\- Ok Max-a-roni* !

A cela la punk se recevait un léger coup de coude dans les côtes auquel elle répondait avec un rire tout fier, même si ce surnom était bien mieux que la marque de serviettes hygiéniques. S'installant à ses côtés, elle venait zieuter sur les pages qui attiraient tellement l'intention de son amie, voyant diverses photos, très pro d'après son œil de photographe aiguisé, bien que l'une d'elle appelait son regard en particulier, non pas par sa composition, ses retouches ou son modèle, mais par le lieu où cela avait été prit. Un vieil endroit délabré… outre cela, le fond était indéfinissable mais cela lui faisait ressentir une certaine nostalgie et elle essayait de mettre un mot sur ce sentiment, cherchant dans ses souvenirs. Un bâtiment désaffecté, abandonné… elle n'avait pas connu ça a Seattle, tout semblait flambant neuf la bas. Donc a Arcadia Bay ? Très certainement. Elle venait alors se rappeler dans un frisson de vieux souvenirs. Rien de bien méchant, juste une vague image de la peur qu'elle et Chloé avait pu ressentir étant plus jeunes, lorsqu'elles passaient devant cette vieille maison abandonnée en rentrant du collège, six, sept ans auparavant, voir peut être huit, quand elles étaient en primaire ? Si elle se remémorait bien, ce n'était qu'à quelques pâtés de maison de la résidence Price. Perdue dans ses pensées, elle fut alors interrompue dans sa léthargie par la punk qui la fixait, perplexe :

\- C'est ce nouveau surnom qui te fait cet effet dis-moi ? T'as l'air totalement ailleurs ! C'est cette histoire de pouvoirs qui te travaille encore ?

Oui, malgré ces airs de grosse dure, elle s'inquiétait souvent pour Max, combien de fois elle l'avait prise à trop utiliser ses pouvoirs jusqu'à en saigner du nez et s'évanouir. Lorsqu'elle la voyait se vider de son énergie, devenir blanche et tremblante suite à de trop gros efforts fournis à cause de ce mystérieux don, elle devait avouer que, aussi cool cela pouvait-il être, elle avait peur pour son amie. Elle n'osait pas y penser, mais elle était certaine que plus Max utiliserait ses pouvoirs, plus elle irait mal. Elle avait eu cette soudaine révélation à la décharge, et depuis, elle ne demandait plus à Max de jouer avec ses pouvoirs, ou du moins, beaucoup moins, il fallait tout de même en profiter un peu ! De son côté, la machine à remonter dans le temps humaine, avait tout aussi peur de ce don, voir même plus, elle y pensait souvent, s'imaginant tout les scénarios catastrophe possibles et inimaginables, elle avait déjà confié ses craintes à la rebelle qui lui servait d'amie, voilà pourquoi elle semblait soucieuse à son sujet, mais en ce moment-même, pour une fois, ce n'était pas cela qui lui occupait l'esprit.

\- Non, non. Juste cette photo que tu as dans ton bouquin, ça me fait penser à la maison hantée quand on été petites.

Elle voyait alors le regard turquoise se concentrer sur les photos, cherchant celle dont elle parlait avant de pouffer légèrement de rire, la fixant de nouveau, un peu plus détendue alors qu'elle venait fermer le magazine, le jetant au sol, le laissant joncher parmi le reste du bordel étalé sur le parquet :

\- Ouais je m'en rappel, on flippait grave à chaque fois, quand j'étais gamine je pensais qu'une sorcière y habitait et j'arrêtais pas de te foutre la trouille avec ça, c'était marrant. En fait, c'était juste un repaire miteux pour les toxicos du coin, le secteur a été bouclé y a un peu plus d'un an par les flics car ca créait du tapage de ce que j'ai entendu.

Son regard quittant celui de son amie d'enfance, Max venait alors fixer un point dans le vide, se remémorant ces souvenirs partagés et si chers pour elle. Un long sourire apparaissant sur son visage lorsqu'elle se rappelait l'une de leurs pas si trépidantes aventures, n'hésitant pas à exprimer à voix haute ces bribes de souvenir :

\- Je pense que celle qui avait plus la trouille entre nous deux c'était toi. Ca ne te revient pas? On avait voulu couvrir cette maison de papier toilette à Halloween, tu te cachais derrière moi tout le long et à peine on était arrivé en face que tu t'étais dégonflée. Courageuse mais pas téméraire. C'était pourtant toi qui avais eu cette merveilleuse idée !

Un rougissant venait alors prendre place sur le rictus offusqué de la punk face à ce souvenir honteux, elle se rappelait parfaitement s'être accroché à l'épaule, non, au bras carrément, de sa meilleure amie, tremblante comme une feuille, les larmes aux yeux, car elle croyait que la sorcière allait sortir pour se venger. Bon elle avait dix ans, mais c'était tout de même honteux ! Surtout qu'elle avait fanfaronné comme jamais, lançant le défi idiot à Max qui avait accepté car elle était habituée à la suivre dans ses pires conneries. A ce sujet, rien n'avait changeait. Toujours des fanfaronnades, toujours des défis, débiles ou non, et sa meilleure amie, toujours fidèle à son poste à s'embarquer avec elle dans tout et n'importe quoi. Même si elle avait l'impression qu'en cinq ans de temps, sans se parler, beaucoup de choses avaient changées, certaines restaient telles quelles, et s'en rendre compte était réellement agréable.

Une idée se mettait soudainement à germer dans sa tête, lui faisant avoir un long rictus semblable à celui d'un chat qui venait d'attraper une souris alors qu'elle se tournait vers la fenêtre afin de voir le ciel qui commençait à devenir orangé. Il n'était pas encore trop tard. Elles avaient le temps. Puis, de toute manière, la nuit c'était tout aussi intéressant, voir mieux. Elle venait alors se redresser brusquement, saisissant le poignet de Max, son regard plongé dans le siens, restant silencieuse durant un petit instant, laissant simplement parler cette petite lueur espiègle qui se reflétait dans ses yeux, indiquant qu'elle avait une merveilleuse connerie en tête :

\- Chloé… je n'aime pas quand tu me fais ce regard, ça veut clairement dire « Viens Max, on va encore se foutre dans la merde » !

\- Roh ! Tout de suite les grands mots ! Puis les autres fois on s'en est bien sorties !

\- Oui bien sûr, grâce à mon pouvoir la plus part du temps…

La photographe venait alors longuement soupirer, sachant que de toute manière, quoi que Chloé puisse lui demander elle allait très certainement craquer. Surtout si elle commençait à faire cette tête de chien battu, elle préférait alors détourner le regard mais ce n'était qu'une mince tentative pour ne pas se laisser influencer et elle savait que ça allait échouer misérablement :

\- Allez Max ! Ca va te plaire ! Tu pourras prendre des photos ! Puis je vais te montrer que je suis courageuse ET téméraire maintenant ! On a qu'à y aller, juste histoire de faire un tour et de réaliser ce fantasme de gosse ! Il nous arrivera rien, les flics s'en branlent de cet endroit ! Tu me fais confiance non ?

Comme pouvait-elle lui dire… ? Oh oui, elle lui faisait confiance, une confiance aveugle même, mais pas à propos de ses conneries, elle savait bien assez comment ça se finissait. Elle devra encore lui sauver la vie pour la… hm… cinquième fois ce mois-ci ? A croire que la mort lui courrait au cul, mais qu'elle ne s'en souciait jamais, elle ne semblait même pas se rendre compte que sa vie était devenue une pâle copie de « Destination Finale » depuis qu'elle l'avait sauvée dans ces toilettes. Ce serait quoi le coup cette fois ci ? Tomber sur un toxicoman louche qui les attaque ? Le plafond qui s'effondre sur elle ? Un serpent vénéneux qui la pique ? Les paris étaient ouverts ! Plus sérieusement, elle avait vraiment peur, peur que son amie se mette en danger, peur que ses pouvoirs ne fonctionnent pas… et la voir mourir sous ses yeux, à chaque fois, de manières différentes, alors qu'elle cherchait un moyen de la sauver en priant que son don ne la lâche pas, qu'elle ne s'écroule pas, c'était comme une torture interminable.

Mais d'un autre côté, elle savait que Chloé était bornée comme pas possible et quand elle avait une idée dans la tête, ce n'était pas ailleurs bien malheureusement. Elle avait envie de passer un week-end tranquille avec elle, sans disputes, sans sauvetages périlleux, c'était trop demander ? Surement. Dans tous les cas, elle savait que si elle avait le culot de lui dire non, cela allait partir dans un énième coup de gueule de la part de la punk. S'il y avait bien une chose qu'elle détestait chez elle, c'était ce comportement gamin et irresponsable. Mais si il y avait une chose qu'elle détestait encore plus, c'était de plier aussi facilement à ses caprices pour lui faire plaisir, car diable, elle adorait ce sourire, elle avait l'impression de retrouver sa vieille Chloé, celle pleine de joie et optimiste. Et après avoir vu son amie déprimer comme jamais, après l'avoir vue se faire tuer de nombreuses fois, ça lui faisait réellement du bien de la voir heureuse. Soupirant longuement, elle venait alors libérer son poignet de sa prise, lui pinçant la joue, l'air désespéré :

\- T'as gagné, jerk*.

Ignorant ce petit surnom très affectueux, Chloé venait lui offrir un long sourire dont elle avait le secret, au plus grand bonheur de Max, ses yeux pétillants face à l'empressement de faire de nouveau des siennes, elle n'hésita pas a passer ses bras autour du cou de la brunette pour la tirer dans une forte et rapide étreinte. Sautant sur ces deux pieds, motivée comme jamais, elle alla ouvrir sa fenêtre avec de grandes enjambées, éteignant sa chaine hi-fi au passage, le rock qui se couplait à cette ambiance s'arrêtant directement, laissant un profond silence, très vite remplacé par les chuchotements de Chloé, comme si elle avait peur qu'on l'entende :

\- T'es la meilleure Super Max ! Prend ton sac et bouge toi le cul, on a pas beaucoup de temps avant la nuit, après tu pourras plus prendre de photos. On passe par la fenêtre car si ma mère ou le step-führer nous voient sortir à cette heure, ils se douteront d'un truc et j'ai pas envie de subir leurs questions chiantes ou que tu utilises ton pouvoir pour des conneries du genre.

A cela, elle venait sortir par la fenêtre sans demander son reste, ses bottes lourdes raisonnant sur les tuiles du toit branlantes sous ses pieds, mais elle sauta très vite afin d'atterrir sur le sol dans un bruit sourd. Elle fut très vite suivie par Max, qui avait un peu plus de mal à descendre, la petite hipster étant bien moins téméraire, n'osant pas sauter de cette hauteur. Douée comme elle était elle risquait de se fouler la cheville. Elle venait alors la fixer, un léger sourire moqueur en la voyant galérer comme jamais, mais lorsque cette dernière eu atteint le sol sans soucis, elle n'hésitait pas à prendre sa main dans la sienne, fermement, pour la guider, le pas rapide, vers leur destination.

Les rues étaient vides, silencieuses, outres quelques voitures qui passaient rarement, au ralentit. Sur le trottoir, la punk tenait toujours fermement sa main, comme si elle avait peur de la lâcher, la trainant dans la montée, toujours pleine d'entrain, son sourire remontant toujours le coin de ses lèvres. L'ambiance était toujours autant orangée mais l'air commençait sérieusement à se rafraichir en cette fin de soirée en plein mois de novembre. Toutefois, ainsi, c'était impossible qu'elle ait froid, la chaleur de la main de son amie remontant le long de son bras, elle se demandait comment elle faisait pour avoir les mains brûlantes ainsi et si grandes par rapport aux siennes, tout en les gardant aussi féminines avec ses longs ongles vernis en bleus. S'en était agréable et chaleureux, elle devait se l'avouer malgré la légère callosité de la paume et la forte prise.

Au bout de plusieurs minutes, elle commençait à s'essouffler, bien que le chemin ne fût plus en pente raide comme avant. La respiration quelque peu haletante, il était clair qu'elle n'était pas endurante. Elle se rappelait encore la torture des cours de sport au collège. Bien que Chloé et elle n'aient jamais été dans la même classe, son amie étant âgée d'un an de plus qu'elle, le peu dont elle avait eu écho des autres élèves et des professeurs était que la Price avait de l'énergie à revendre. Elle, tel le cliché de la geek qu'elle était, elle trainait toujours la patte, malheureusement ça n'avait pas changé en cinq ans. Bien qu'elle se doutait que son amie punk avait gardé cette même énergie. Elle l'avait vu à la piscine, avec ce ventre et ces jambes toniques, et à chaque fois qu'elle la serrait dans ses bras, elle sentait cette tension, cette force retenue, comme si elle avait peur de l'écraser dans un trop grand élan d'affection. Le côté tom boy*, autant physique de caractérielle, de Chloé lui plaisait énormément, cela aurait été mentir que d'affirmer le contraire. Bien que ça soit elle qui lui sauve toujours le cul, elle se sentait en sécurité auprès de son amie, et il n'y avait pas de sentiments plus agréable que celui de savoir que l'on pouvait se reposer sur l'épaule de quelqu'un de temps en temps, surtout quand on était soumise à un stress constant comme Max. Ces pouvoirs n'avaient malheureusement pas que apporté de bonnes choses. Quand elle y pensait, elle espérait pouvoir faire la même chose avec elle, mais Chloé avait le don de s'énerver et s'isoler au moindre petit soucis, bien qu'elle souhaitait être là pour la soutenir à son tour. N'était-ce pas ce que des amies étaient censées faire ?

N'arrivant plus à tenir le rythme aussi soutenu que lui imposait Chloé, elle ralentissait, reprenant son souffle, tandis que la bleutée, venais caler ses pas sur les siens, son sourire s'agrandissant moqueur et quelque peu attendrit :

\- Crois-moi Max, je vais tellement te faire bouger que ces jambes maigrichonnes vont être toutes musclées ! T'as besoin d'endurance ma vieille autrement ça doit bien être triste au lit !

A cette réflexion la petite hipster ouvrait grand ses yeux sous la surprise, son amie avait sérieusement fait cette blague ? Il fallait croire, Chloé n'hésitait jamais à sortir des choses déplacées à son plus grand malheur, elle n'avait jamais été à l'aise avec ces histoires de sexe ou autre. Mais elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de sortir un « Pardon ?! » offusquée, arrachant un rire à la punk, qui resserrait un peu plus sa prise sur sa main, alors qu'elle venait se rapprocher d'elle, épaule contre épaule, l'humeur taquine, parlant par la suite d'une voix poussant à la confidence :

\- Allez ! Fait pas ta vierge effarouchée, t'as bien du avoir un mec ou deux et faire des choses avec eux à Seattle !

Elle était sérieuse quand elle disait ça, il était normal que Max ait eu quelques histoires croustillantes non ? Même si elle savait que si elle en parlait, elle n'apprécierait pas spécialement, au vu de son tempérament jaloux, imaginer sa Maxine entre les mains de ces gars avec un pinceau dans le cul venant de Seattle, ça avait le don de la dégouter. Mais elle ne le faisait pas remarquer, attendant simplement une réponse… qui ne venait pas. La brunette la fixant en coin, tête basse, l'air désespérée et le rouge aux joues, presque accusatrice, décidée à ne rien dire. Presque choquée de cette réaction, elle n'arrivait pas à déterminer si, il y avait eu effectivement des choses mais que son amie était trop réservée pour dire quoi que ce soit, ou bien si il n'y avait rien eu. Mais au vu de son air plus embêtée que gênée, elle pencha pour la seconde option, voulant surtout avoir le fin mot de cette histoire :

\- Vraiment ? Rien de rien ? Et les filles ?

Oh oui, elle osait poser cette question, après tout, même si pour son cas c'était carrément gravé sur son visage, et sans parler du fait qu'elle lui avait avoué plusieurs fois à demi-mots. Mais Max ne lui avait jamais parlé de ses préférences, bon non pas que ça l'intéressait absolument, enfin, si, peut être, toutefois il était vrai qu'elle était convaincue que l'artiste était hétéro, et que depuis la fois où elle l'avait embrassée, ou encore celle où elle avait fait clairement comprendre à Warmen qu'elle n'était pas intéressée, elle commençait sérieusement à se poser des questions si elle se mettait le doigt dans l'œil ou non. C'était surtout de la curiosité en fait… ouais on allait dire ça, de la curiosité peut-être juste un chouia mal placée. Et face à son regard insistant, la photographe savait d'avance que Chloé ne lui lâcherait pas la grappe avec cette histoire. Elle venait alors un peu plus rougir, soupirant longuement, parlant la voix basse, n'osant même pas affronter le regard de son amie qui avait bien plus vécu qu'elle :

\- Tu sais bien au combien je suis à l'aise avec les gens, et surtout les gars. J'avais quelques amis, mais y a jamais rien eu de plus, les seules personnes qui auraient potentiellement pu m'intéresser ne m'ont jamais adressé un seul regard. Puis même, ce n'était pas ce qui me préoccupée le plus, j'essayais déjà bien assez de garder une moyenne convenable pour ne pas foirer mon année et pour obtenir ma bourse pour revenir ici.

Bon, elle n'avait pas de réponses concrète à sa seconde question, mais ce n'était pas grave, elle le saurait bien à un moment ou a un autre ! Ce n'est pas comme si sa meilleure amie pouvait lui cacher cela. Elle venait alors faire un long sourire, continuant de marcher au rythme des petites jambes de Max, lâchant sa main pour lui passer un bras autour du cou, n'hésitant pas à la serrer fermement contre elle, riant bassement :

\- T'es hella cute Max-a-roon ! T'es encore pure et innocente ! Maintenant je me sens sale à côté de toi.

Oui, il fallait le dire, elle regrettait plus où moins sa période boy toy, bien que ça n'avait jamais été sérieux et que c'était juste une de ses énièmes conneries pour attirer l'attention et crier au monde « je vais mal » et se vider la tête. Au moins, Rachel lui avait ouvert les yeux sur certaines choses et depuis elle se sentait bien mieux dans sa peau. Dans tous les cas, ça lui faisait plaisir de savoir que sa Max n'avait pas trainé entre les mains dégoutantes d'un pauvre gars quelconque ou qu'elle n'avait pas finie le cœur brisé à cause d'un connard ou d'une connasse qui n'avait pas vu le bijou qu'ils tenaient. Elle savait ce que ça faisait, et elle était heureuse que ce soit elle qui se soit prit ça au lieu de la petite biche toute innocente qu'était son amie. Par un élan d'affection, elle venait resserrer un peu plus son bras autour de son cou, posant sa tête sur son épaule, contre la sienne. Max quant à elle, elle était toujours quelque peu gênée et restait silencieuse, tandis que les pièces du puzzle venaient s'assembler lentement dans le cerveau de la punk qui s'arrêta net sous le regard surpris de la hipster :

\- Attend, attend, attend. Donc t'as pas eu de petit ami ? Rien de rien ? T'as embrassé quelqu'un avant non ? J'sais pas en soirée lorsque t'était déchirée ou autre ! Autrement ça veut dire que j'ai eu ton premier baiser !

Elle savait parfaitement que Max n'était pas le genre de fille à se torcher la gueule lors des soirées. Peut être en jouant à action vérité avec ses potes qui sait ? Elle ça lui était bien arrivé une fois avec Rachel, Trevor et Justin, lorsqu'ils étaient un peu trop défoncés au skatepark. Mais Max ne répondait pas et continuait à marcher, s'extirpant de sa prise, les joues toujours quelque peu rouges. Comment devait-elle le prendre ? « Oui c'était mon premier mais je suis trop timide pour l'avouer » ou alors « Non, j'ai déjà embrassé des gens avant, mais j'en ai déjà trop dit donc tu le sauras pas ». Autant l'un comme l'autre ça la faisait chier, elle commençait presque à s'en vouloir de lui avoir donné ce défi ridicule, car autant elle s'en foutait des premiers baisers, autant ce n'était peut être pas le cas de son amie. Mais d'un autre côté y'avait toujours une petite voix dans sa tête qui lui disait « soit fière de toi, c'est toi qui a sûrement eu son premier baiser ma vieille ». Dans tous les cas, ça ne serait pas aujourd'hui qu'elle allait avoir la réponse. Max était muette comme une tombe maintenant, et un silence gênant venait prendre place entre elles tandis qu'elle venait rattraper son amie, reprenant sa main dans la sienne.

Le duo finissait pas atteindre son but quelques mètres plus loin, elle trônait au bord de la route, semblable à ses souvenirs, imposante, c'était le genre de maison tout en hauteur, coincée entre deux maisons plein pied, ayant simplement un petit bout de terrain caché par un muret de brique. Devant cet endroit se trouvait une grille qui atteignait facilement les quatre, voire cinq, mètres, empêchant toute entrée possible, mais derrière nous pouvions tout de même apercevoir l'état pitoyable de ce lieu abandonné. Des tags se trouvaient sur les murs de briques rouges fissurées et délavées par l'épreuve du temps, alors que la toiture était presque dénudée avec un grand trou en son milieu, couplé aux fenêtres pleines de poussières et brisées en plusieurs morceaux, certains restant dangereusement accrochés au cadre, Max se demandait pourquoi ces lieux étaient restés ainsi. Cinq ans après, tout était dans état encore plus lamentable. Personne ne semblait s'en soucier, et l'argent de la ville servait surtout à remplir les poches des Prescott que de prendre soin de ce genre de choses. Néanmoins, elle avait une soudaine bouffée d'adrénaline, tous ses souvenirs avec Chloé liés à cet endroit refaisant surface, lui donnant un long sourire presque attendrit alors qu'elle fixait son attention sur la punk qui semblait appréhender le problème de la grille, nullement impressionnée par l'endroit contrairement à la peur qu'elle avait lorsqu'elles étaient petites.

La rebelle venait saisir fermement la grille, la secouant, alors qu'un bruit métallique raisonnait face à la secousse, toutefois, cela semblait bien tenir debout, du moins assez pour supporter leur poids. Tête brulée comme elle était, elle venait s'accrocher à la grille, ses bras finement musclés arrivant facilement à la soulever alors qu'elle plaçait le bout de ses bottes entre les mailles. A à peine un mètres du sol, remarquant que Max ne la suivait pas, elle se retourna, son sourire toujours gravé sur son visage :

\- Allez, vient hippie, bouge tes fesses maigrichonnes ! Ca risque quedal, c'est solide.

A cela elle n'hésitait pas à secouer de nouveau le morceau de métal grillagé en faisant basculer son poids d'avant en arrière, montrant que, effectivement, cela ne bougeait pas d'un pouce. Son amie soupira bassement, lui renvoyant un sourire tandis qu'elle se lançait également à l'escalade. Là c'était bel et bien une entrée par effraction ! Elle n'était même pas à la moitié de la grille, ayant du mal avec tout ces exercices physiques, que Chloé, elle, était déjà de l'autre côté, l'attendant patiemment, se moquant amicalement d'elle.

Occupées, chacune, à leur affaire, elles ne faisaient guère attention à la énième voiture qui passait et ralentissait. A l'intérieur, la personne fixait les deux jeunes pirates, pour ne pas dire vauriennes, presque désespéré, expirant longuement, avant d'accélérer de nouveau, comme si de rien n'était. Il réglerait cela une fois rentré, sa journée ayant été longue.

Max finissait par atteindre le haut de la grille passant de l'autre côté avec quelques petites difficultés, la punk la surveillant tout de même, elle savait au combien son amie était gaffeuse. Prudente, face à la grille et dos à Chloé, elle commençait à descendre, mais au milieu de la descente, sa converse ripa contre le métal, la rendant déséquilibrée, tout son poids penché en arrière, elle n'avait pas les bras assez forts, et ses mains étaient trop moites pour restée agrippée et ne pas tomber. Si Max pouvait remonter dans le temps, Chloé pouvait voir l'avenir, elle était certaine que cela allait arriver. Se précipitant vers elle pour la rattraper, même si ce n'était pas bien haut, les pieds de Max venaient toucher durement le sol, son dos frappant contre la poitrine de son amie, l'empêchant d'être renversée en arrière et de se faire encore plus mal. Toutefois un cri de douleur sortit et ce n'était pas de la bouche de Max, elle se retourna, surprise, vers la dur à cuir, le rouge aux joues face à la honte, alors que la punk reculait quelque peu, s'appuyant contre le vieux mur de la bâtisse. Elle venait alors relever son regard vers la brunette, lui envoyant un sourire pour la rassurer en voyant son regard inquiet.

\- C'est rien pas douée. Tu m'as juste écrasé le pied en tombant. J'ai pas de coques sur ces godasses. Autrement c'est toi qui l'aurait sentit passé !

Ponctuant cela par un léger rire, elle sentait des fourmis dans son pieds, mais la douleur était partie, ce n'était pas le poids léger de Max qui allait la faire flancher, loin de là. Elle venait alors faire de nouveau quelques pas, ne boitant pas ou autre conneries du genre alors que les sensations de son pied revenaient. S'arrêtant vers la petite hispter confuse qui lâcha un « désolée et merci… » timide, en réponse elle lui ébouriffait les cheveux avant de se diriger vers la porte, tournant la poignet dans une mince tentatives. Mais elle s'étonna de la trouver ouverte. Bon vu l'état de la serrure, ce n'était pas si étonnant que cela en réalité. Sans plus tarder, elle venait s'engouffrer dans la vieille bâtisse, Max se remettant rapidement de ses émotions, pressant le pas pour la suivre, sentant un léger stresse monter, sachant qu'elles n'avaient nullement le droit d'être ici. Mais la curiosité était plus fort qu'elle, elle avait besoin de voir l'intérieur de ce qui l'effrayait tant quand elle était petite.

Faisant quelque pas, elle venait fermer la porte, histoire que personne ne se doute de rien. Il faisait sombre, bien qu'une lumière orangée passait par les fenêtres cassées. Il était difficile de respirer avec toute la poussière et l'odeur de renfermé, mais elle faisait avec, faisant de nouveau face à Chloé qui ressemblait à une gosse qui découvrait un truc bien plus grand qu'elle. S'en était presque adorable. Mais très vite ce côté adorable se transforma en un craquement sourd et une Chloé jurant comme jamais, pire qu'un camionneur, et nous ne marquerons pas ce qu'elle a pu dire pour conserver vos pauvres petits yeux. Tout aussi habile que Max, elle s'était coincé le pied dans le planché et elle n'arrivait pas à le sortir, tirant comme une folle et venait simplement s'enfoncer des échardes dans la jambe, et pas des petites. Son amie l'avait aidé à ne pas se blesser il y avait à peine quelques minutes, il semblait donc que ce soit son tour. Levant la main, elle se concentra quelque peu et elle vit toute la scène défilée à reculons sous ses yeux. Relâchant le bouton « rembobinage », Chloé était maintenant à ses côtés et elle vint lui saisir le bras pour l'empêcher d'avancer plus vers son tragique destin :

\- Fait attention, autrement tu vas te coincer le pied dans le plancher.

Son amie la fixait surprise un moment, avec de grands yeux, avant qu'elle fasse le lien avec le pouvoir de Max. Tirant rapidement une moue, frustrée qu'elle l'ait utilisé pour une connerie du genre, elle vint néanmoins lui décocher rapidement un long sourire, passant son bras autour du cou de la photographe qui recula quelque peu gênée :

\- Merci Super-Ma- …

Un autre craquement sourd se fit entendre, mais cette fois-ci ce n'était pas le bleutée qui s'était coincé le pied mais la détentrice de pouvoirs lorsqu'elle reculait. Chloé ne pu s'empêcher de doucement rire face au retournement de situation alors que Max venait bassement pester entre ses dents, préférant ne pas tirer son pied comme une folle, pas comme le chien fou qui lui servait d'amie et qui se blessait ridiculement, elle venait elle tirer doucement, mais sans réel effet, le tissus de son pantalon étant accroché au bois :

\- C'est dans ces moments là que je regrette que mon pouvoir n'ait pas d'effet sur moi…

\- Hey, laisse moi faire, je gère t'inquiète !

A cela, Max lui envoyait un regard disant clairement « je ne suis pas convaincue vois-tu ? », mais elle ne bougeait pas alors que la punk s'accroupissait, saisissant délicatement sa jambe, elle venait très vite entendre le bois de nouveau craquer, son amie venant casser les morceaux de plancher qui retenaient prisonnier son pied et rapidement elle pouvait retirer sa jambe du trou miteux. Elle était réellement mauvaise langue parfois, et pour ce genre de truc elle pouvait faire confiance à Chloé, elle lui avait encore démontré. Expirant profondément de soulagement, son amie d'enfance se tenait droite face à elle, tout sourire, toute fière, tel un enfant qui attendait patiemment sa récompense. Voyant cela, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir un sourire attendrit, alors qu'elle se dressait sur la pointe de ses pieds, ses mains sur les épaules de la plus âgée, tandis qu'elle déposait ses lèvres sur sa joue, surprenant quelque peu la punk qui s'était attendu à tout autre chose quand Max s'était approché ainsi d'elle.

\- Merci Che. Tu n'as pas de pouvoirs mais tu n'arrêtes pas de m'aider.

Désarçonnée, Chloé reprenait quelque peu ses esprits, posant une main sur la fine épaule de la photographe, reprenant rapidement un air fier et presque redondant, le coin de ses lèvres bien remonté :

\- C'est mon rôle, après tout je suis ta partenaire dans le crime, et ta partenaire dans le temps ! Puis c'est toi qui me sauve tout le temps le cul ! Faut bien que je te rende la pareille.

Max n'avait même pas le temps de lui répondre ou de faire quoi que ce soit d'autre que sa partenaire, comme elle l'avait si bien dit, venait se retirer de sa prise, partant devant, de nouveau insouciante alors qu'elle marchait sur les morceaux de verre brisés de cadavre de bouteilles de bière, fixant les murs décrépis et tagués. Les lieux avaient tout l'air d'être un ancien squatte effectivement. Et d'un côté, cela enlevait tout le charme de cet endroit. La plus part des tags étaient des insultes ou des noms de bandent de racailles du coin couplés à des numéros de téléphones surement bidons où l'on avait ajouté à côté « apelé si vs voulé de la bz », très fin, très poétique, elle adorait. Et c'était sans compter sur Chloé qui s'était arrêtée devant le tag, téléphone sortit, entrain de composer le numéro.

\- Non mais t'es sérieuse ?!

A cette réaction tellement attendue, elle venait alors éclater de rire, rangeant son portable dans sa poche arrière, fixant Max, un long rictus sur le visage, la voix doucement provocatrice :

\- Relax Max-a-roon, je déconnais. Mais tu serais pas jalouse par hasard hm ~ ?

Prise de court, elle venait rougir doucement avant de soupirer longuement, croisant les bras et levant les yeux au ciel, ne donnant pas le plaisir à son amie de gagner de nouveau à ce petit jeu :

\- Comme si ! Au pire tu serais tombée sur un type au pif qui n'aurait pas capté pourquoi tu l'appelais.

Pas la réaction attendue, mais ça ne faisait rien, elle avait remarqué ce léger rougissement et c'était bien assez pour qu'elle soit satisfaite. Avait-elle raison, son amie serait-elle jalouse qu'elle ait des relations ? Hm. Elle ne le saurait peut être pas. Max rougissait facilement pour n'importes qu'elles de ses conneries. Mais il fallait avouer que cela aurait été intéressant. Elle voyait alors les escaliers sur le côté, en avançant un peu plus, mais cela lui fit tirer la gueule en voyant leur état. Un morceau de plafond s'était détaché et avait cassé les dernières marches, en faisant un trou profond. Même avec un peu de volonté, c'était impossible d'accès, et aussi casse-cou pouvait-elle être, elle savait quand quelque chose lui était impossible. De plus Max n'aurait surement pas pu la suivre. Mais elle ne se découragea pas et déboula dans le salon, pratiquement vide, outre un vieux canapé vert crasse, totalement défoncé et rempli de tâches dont elle préférait ignorer la provenance. Même elle qui n'hésitait pas à fouiller dans les poubelles, elle préférait ne pas poser son cul sur ça. Il y avait quelques étagères dans un état pitoyables avec des livres déchirés et surement moisis éparpillés sur le sol. Le papier peint était arraché de partout et il y avait encore plus de tags mal placés avec de vieilles boites à pizza et autre déchets. Elle devait avouer être légèrement déçue de l'endroit, mais pour une planque de toxico, elle ne devait pas s'attendre à mieux. Plusieurs mégots et même des seringues jonchaient le sol et une odeur horrible sortait de la cuisine où l'ancien contenu d'un estomac pourrissait dans le lavabo. Reculant, elle ouvrait alors la baie vitrée pour un peu d'air frais, la composition des pièces du rez-de-chaussée ressemblant vaguement à chez elle, outre les escaliers qui se trouvaient à gauche et qu'il n'y avait pas de garage sur le côté. Sortant un peu, elle venait regarder l'arrière-cour, où l'herbe lui arrivait presque aux genoux, un vieux tape-cul se faisant à peine voir à travers les mauvaises herbes, dans le fond. S'avançant pas plus, elle n'hésita pas à s'asseoir sur le béton de la petite terrasse. Des morceaux de tuiles et de briques tout autour d'elle, elle sortait de sa poche un briquet et un joint, n'hésitant pas à le mettre à sa bouche et à l'allumer. Après l'effort, le réconfort, et elle avait bien envie de se poser, loin de l'odeur infecte de l'intérieur, mais restant autour de cet univers délabré, qu'elle aimait tant. Ce n'était pas pour rien qu'elle passait sa vie à la décharge, elle se sentait bien entourée de tous ces vieux trucs, même si elle ne savait pas expliquer le pourquoi du comment.

Elle venait alors jouer avec sa fumée en faisant quelques ronds comme elle avait apprit à faire il y a quelque temps de cela avec Rachel. Elle laissait Max explorer un peu plus, espérant simplement qu'il ne lui arrive rien d'autre. Mais elle entendait rapidement les pas de la photographe s'approcher tandis qu'elle passait la porte fenêtre à la vitre brisée. Appareil photo en main, elle n'avait pas oublié les mots de son amie « tu pourras prendre des photos », et malgré l'état, c'est bien ce qu'elle comptait faire. Elle vit alors les ronds de fumés que faisait la punk, étant absorbée par ces derniers, se demandant comment elle arrivait à en faire, elle qui n'avait jamais fumé, cela lui semblait réellement impossible. Les seules fois où elle avait pu voir ça c'était dans des films ou des types sans aucun intérêt qui frimaient au lycée. Elle devait avouer que voir son amie faire la laissait quelque peu submergée. Et bien qu'elle n'approuvait pas que Chloé fume de la weed –oui car elle le reconnaissait à cette odeur singulière et presque nauséeuse-, elle devait avouer que la voir jouer ainsi avec la fumée et en faire ce qu'elle souhaitait lui donnait une terrible envie de faire une photo. Et elle ne se retint pas, allant dans les hautes herbes, reculant quelque peu et se mettant accroupie, son amie en plein dans son objectif, éclairée par une lumière orangée faisant un filtre naturel idéal, elle réussit à capturer quelques ronds de fumée, parfaits, ainsi qu'un léger sourire de la punk. Cette photo était réellement parfaite, la composition s'assemblant à merveille, le mur délabré et les débris au sol faisant ressortir les sentiments de la photo, c'était définitivement une qu'elle allait ajouter à son mur. La photographe venait faire quelques pas et s'assit aux côtés de Chloé, regardant la fumée s'évaporer rapidement dans l'air avant de lui tendre la photo qu'elle venait de prendre.

\- Elle a ton approbation pour que je l'ajoute à mon mémorial ?

Une légère lueur de fierté et de contentement venait briller dans les yeux de la bleutée, son sourire le soulignant parfaitement alors qu'elle passait son bras autour de ses épaules, la rapprochant d'elle, ayant toujours ce léger manque affectif à combler, elle en profitait dès qu'elle pouvait.

\- Hella yes !

Max venait donc ranger son œuvre dans son sac photo, regroupant deux trois photos qu'elle avait prises de l'intérieur, bien que c'était beaucoup moins glorieux. Se laissant bercer contre Chloé, elle fixait le jardin, le fond étant des palissades de bois mitées, mais avec de beaux tags dessus, un peu plus bossés que les phrases ridicules de l'intérieur.

\- Alors ? Pas aussi flippant que lorsqu'on était gamines n'est-ce pas ?

Pas du tout, bien au contraire, elle venait se demander comment elles avaient fait pour avoir peur de cet endroit, bien qu'il était vrai que la palissade était beaucoup impressionnante que l'intérieur. Mais elle ne disait rien, se contentant d'hocher la tête, n'ayant nullement envie d'ouvrir la bouche en ce moment même, préférant se concentrer sur cette fumée éphémère bien que la Price avait arrêté d'en faire des cercles. Le soleil ayant fini de se coucher, l'ambiance devenait sombre et bleutée, lui faisant rapidement prendre conscience de l'air frais dans un léger frisson attirant l'attention de Chloé.

\- On est frileuse à ce que je vois ?

Le sourire provocateur, Max se préparait à lui renvoyer une pique, mais elle fut coupée lorsque la punk retirait son bras d'autour de son cou, lui faisant prendre encore plus conscience de la fraicheur autour d'elle, la pauvre chemise fine autour d'elle ne la réchauffant pas du tout. Elle voyait Chloé se redresser, se demandant ce qu'elle faisait, elle venait se lever également, tandis que la punk se dépouillait de sa grosse veste brune, lui mettant sur ses épaules, lui intimant de l'enfiler, alors que elle, elle restait avec son petit débardeur :

\- Voilà pour mademoiselle !

Max ne savait pas comment réagir, flattée et septique à la fois, elle devait avouer adorer que Chloé s'occupe ainsi d'elle, ça lui faisait toujours penser au passé, quand elles étaient petites, elle était exactement pareil, toujours là pour elle. Souriant doucement, elle venait néanmoins commencer à protester, retirant la veste de ses épaules :

\- Merci, mais tu vas attraper froid comme ça.

Chloé venait alors rapidement l'arrêter, l'obligeant à remettre le vêtement sur ses épaules frêles, tirant une moue :

\- Hé non ! Max, tu te fou de moi ? Tu sais très bien au combien je suis chaude comme meuf ! Comment veux-tu que j'attrape froid ?!

Eclatant de rire face à tant de modestie de sa part, elle appréciait le rouge qui prenait place de nouveau sur les joues de son amie alors qu'elle enfilait la veste. Cet argument avait sérieusement réussi à la convaincre ? Pour une fois qu'une de ses conneries marchaient comme elle voulait ! Prête à serrer encore plus fortement la petite hipster dans ses bras, elle venait nicher sa tête dans son cou, riant toujours un peu, restant ainsi un bon moment, sa partenaire n'osant pas bouger outre pour saisir le bas de son débardeur. Mais après un moment, Max venait tendrement la repousser, plus gênée qu'autre chose face au comportement plus qu'affectif de son amie :

\- Dork va…

Chloé n'avait cependant pas le temps de protester qu'elle venait entendre des personnes parler, la grille se secouant et la porte s'ouvrant, elle apercevait les flics à travers la porte fenêtre en même temps que Max. Jurant entre ses dents, elle regardait rapidement autour d'elle, prête à détaler comme un lapin. Mais la bagnole était devant la grille avec un gars attendant à l'intérieur, elles étaient coincées et allait devoir encore se taper les remontrances des poulets à leur poste. Ca la faisait déjà chier… comment ils savaient qu'elles étaient ici ? C'est pas comme si elles avaient foutu un bordel monstre ! Max quant à elle, venait carrément flipper, contrairement à Chloé elle n'avait jamais eu de soucis avec la police et devait avouer en avoir légèrement peur, mais surtout peur pour sa bourse, car si elle l'a perdait, elle devrait retourner à Seattle, et donc laisser Chloé de nouveau, puis ça l'ennuierais de devoir arrêter ses cours de photographie aussi. Alors que la punk était concentrée à trouver une solution pour ne pas se faire chopper, elle venait lever de nouveau son bras, remontant dans le temps, voyant les policier reculer, la voiture partir, elle s'arrêta juste après qu'elle ait refusé la veste de Chloé. Voyant la punk commencer à protester, prête à sortir sa blague, elle venait alors brusquement l'arrêter, allant sur le côté du jardin pour longer la maison et atteindre la grille, enfilant la veste marron :

\- Oui, oui, je sais que tu es chaude Chloé, mais là c'est pas le moment, les flics arrivent. Tu pourras me prendre dans tes bras une fois de retour chez toi aussi, mais là faut se dépêcher.

Restant plantée là, sur le béton, comprenant rapidement que Max avait remonté de nouveau le temps et qu'elle lui résumait rapidement ce qu'elles avaient fait avant l'arrivée des flics, elle rougissait légèrement face à ce qu'elle avait pu lui dire, ça l'avait réellement prise de court ! Mais elle ne se laissa pas submerger et venait rapidement prendre les devants sur Max, montant la grille rapidement, n'hésitant pas à l'aider, car elle ne savait même pas combien de temps il leur restait… enfin elles avaient tout le temps du monde, mais elle ne voulait pas que Max force encore, alors autant se grouiller. Jetant son joint fini au sol, elle venait sauter de l'autre côté de la grille, laissant Max faire de même alors qu'elle la rattrapait. Au même moment, la voiture des flics apparaissait sur la route, heureusement du côté opposé au leur, mais à peine qu'elles avaient commencé à partir, que les policiers venaient sortir de l'automobile de fonction, et les voyant courir, les interpella et commença à les suivre avec une légère foulée. Mais elles étaient déjà bien loin et elles le semèrent rapidement. Néanmoins la voiture bleue nuit venait de nouveau se montrer au loin et elles n'hésitèrent pas à se cacher dans une ruelle, sachant que si les flics les voyaient, ils allaient les faire chier, même après être partie de l'endroit. Laissant l'auto passer lentement devant elles, la ruelle sombre les cachant facilement alors qu'elles étaient accroupie derrière une poubelle, elles venaient sortir de leur cachette, voyant ce qui les pourchassées déjà loin. A cela, Chloé venait alors éclater de rire, laissant tout le stress s'échapper, laissant simplement l'adrénaline couler dans ses veines alors qu'elle saisissait de nouveau la main de Max :

\- On gère super-Max, de vrais ninjas !

La brunette acquiesçant, aillant un peu plus de mal à se remettre de ce coup de flippe, elle venait doucement lui sourire, avant que Chloé commence à lui tirer le bras, lui intimant de la suivre, en courant, alors qu'elle dévalait la pente qu'elles avaient si durement montée pour venir ici. Direction la maison Price. C'était comme ça que tout avait commencé, sur un énième de ses coups de tête.

Essoufflées, elles venaient remonter par la fenêtre de Chloé, cette dernière aidant toujours sa partenaire qui avait encore plus de mal qu'à l'aller, totalement crevée, prenant de longues minutes pour remonter dans la nuit jusqu'à atteindre le capharnaüm qui servait de chambre à son amie. Reprenant son souffle, main sur les genoux, elle redressait son regard vers son amie qui haletait quelque peu, mais pas autant qu'elle, bien plus endurante. Elle la voyait à peine dans le noir complet de la chambre, mais elle la sentit bouger, juste avant de se retrouvée allonger sur le lit, une punk la serrant fermement contre elle, tout sourire.

\- T'avais dit que je pouvais te prendre dans mes bras de retour à la maison, non ?

Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de rire bassement, passant ses bras autour du cou de sa partenaire de crime, se laissant presque bercer par la tendresse de ce moment. Elle n'arrivait pas à concevoir tout ce qu'elle avait pu rater avec son amie durant ces cinq ans sans aucun mots échangés, mais elle était heureuse d'être ici et maintenant.

…. ….

Le lundi matin, après son cours de photo qui s'était passé comme d'accoutumée, avec Victoria qui faisait encore son attention whore*, Kate qui était entrain de gribouiller des dessins joyeux et elle qui essayait tant bien que mal à suivre le cours, malgré la fatigue du à son week-end mouvementé et une Chloé qui l'empêchait de dormir en lui piquant toujours la couverture et en l'étouffant car elle n'arrêtait pas de la coller. C'était bien différent d'il y avait quelque semaines ou elles osaient à peine bouger après ce retour de la piscine.

La sonnerie venait alors retentir, tout le monde sortant de la salle, elle était la dernière bien évidement, avec Victoria qui voulait rester encore un peu après le cours pour faire encore la lèche botte avec Jefferson, mais ce dernier venait la repousser, lui disant ne pas avoir le temps. Elle venait alors sortir à la suite de la blonde, mais une main sur son épaule venait vite l'arrêter, la surprenant, qu'est-ce qu'elle avait fait encore ? Elle avait fait tous ses devoirs, elle avait même donné quelques clichés pour avoir des avis, alors qu'est-ce que son professeur lui voulait ? Se retournant vers lui avec un léger sourire elle venait dire, peu sûre d'elle « Oui, monsieur ? ».

\- Max, ne fait pas comme si de rien n'était, je t'ai vue avec ton amie aux cheveux bleus à la maison abandonnée. Je suis content que tu puisses t'intéresser à l'exploration urbaine, cela peut donner de magnifiques photos une fois le sujet bien maîtrisé, mais si l'endroit est fermé ainsi, c'est qu'il y a une raison. C'est dangereux et ton amie et toi auraient pu sévèrement vous blesser car l'endroit tombe en ruine. Donc n'y retourne plus d'accord ? Toutefois si tu veux des lieux sûrs et intéressants à photographier, je peux te faire une liste. Ca me ferait plaisir.

… Au moins elle avait sa réponse pourquoi les policiers les avaient grillées.

…. ….

 **Maxi-pad :** Surnom ridicule utilisé par Chloé dans le fandom anglais, c'est une marque de serviettes hygiéniques.

 **You rock** : tu déchires

 **Mosh pit :** type de danse plus violente que le pogo.

 **Shaka brah :** Geste de la main qui signifie « Relax » ou encore « Détend toi ». Dans la version anglaise Max utilise cette expression quand elle dit être prête pour le Mosh pit.  
 **Max-a-roni :** Encore un surnom du fandom anglais qui signifie « macaroni ».

 **Jerk :** Ici, une personne idiote, égoïste, ignorante et inconsidérée qui fait des choses stupides.

 **Tom boy :** garçon manqué.

 **Attention whore :** Tout faire pour attirer l'attention de quelqu'un que cela soit positif ou négatif

 _(Fun fact two : Chloe hates when we touch her beanie.)_

 **Traduction** **: (** _Fait drôle deux : Chloé déteste quand on touche son bonnet .)_

 **Prochain one shot :** Don't rewind please, even if i'm a trash.


	3. Don't rewind please, even if I'm a trash

**3)** **Don't rewind please, even if I'm a trash.**

Traduction : Ne rembobine pas s'il te plait, même si je me comporte comme une merde.

 **Shirley :** Re toi ! =) Autrement c'est vrai exprès tout ces moments ! Je suis sadique (et tu verras un sadisme encore plus grand dans ce one shot ci !). Autrement, bien dégueu, perso je m'en attend pas moins d'une planque de toxico je sais pas pour toi ! Et j'avais pas non plus envie de faire un endroit « super beau », alors que généralement c'est pas le cas ^^  
Chloé ? Des sentiments pour Max ? Hm… Tu verras bien x) Pour l'instant y aura rien de concret (ou du moins de mots concret), je compte bâtir ça petit à petit =)

 **BadMonster-Fr :** Merci pour cette review ! Il est vrai que je rêverais avoir un DLC avec le point de vue de Chloé, comme beaucoup de monde je pense x) ! Je sais pas mais je sens que la moitié des trucs qu'elle pourrait penser assureraient un bon fou rire ! xD Puis effectivement, il y a peu de français présents dans ce fandom sur ! Dans tous les cas ça fait toujours plaisir de voir quelques personnes se présenter =) En espérant que le reste des one shots te plaisent ! (Je ne sais pas si je peux clairement appeler cela des one shots, vu que ça suis tout de même l'évolution de leur relation et que chaque chapitres se passent dans un ordre chronologique…C'est plus du slice of life, vue que les histoires ne sont pas indépendantes les unes des autres ^^)

…. ….

Au fait, n'hésitez pas à laisser un petit commentaire ou à suivre la fic, cela me motive énormément ! Merci à vous et j'espère que vous apprécierez ce one-shot un peu plus sombre que les autres ! Enfin je dis « one shot » mais cela va se transformer de plus en plus en slice of life avec une petite ligne conductrice entre les chapitres =)

D'ailleurs celui-ci sera bel et bien **Rated T** , voir M, pour certains termes abordés. Attention, ce chapitre sera de l' **angst** ! Si vous n'aimez pas, passez votre chemin, d'autres biens plus mignons arriveront après !

Bonne lecture !

…. ….

Cette journée c'était passée bien trop tranquillement, et lorsqu'on se nommait Max Caulfield, on savait qu'il était impossible que l'on ait une journée sans dramas. Ses cours s'étaient déroulés de la manière la plus calme possible. Victoria n'avait pas bitché sur elle, Kate était de retour et avait retrouvé le moral, elle avait discuté avec Warren, comme deux bons amis, sans que ce dernier ne lui fasse d'avances douteuses, elle et Chloé s'étaient échangé quelques SMS sans se prendre la tête, Jefferson l'avait félicitée sur l'un des travaux qu'elle lui avait rendu et elle n'avait commis aucune catastrophe lors de son cours de sciences avec madame Grant. Cette journée relevait presque du miracle, vraiment ! Même Brooke avait été agréable avec elle, surement parce qu'elle s'était rendu compte qu'elle n'était plus une menace pour sa potentielle relation avec Warren, bien au contraire.

Après la fin des cours, elle était rentrée à son dortoir, sans accrocs avec David ou Nathan –cela devait réellement être son jour de chance-, et elle avait passé un bon moment à discuter avec Dana et Juliet. Se posant dans sa chambre pour écouter de la musique, elle attendait que Chloé vienne la chercher afin qu'elles passent la soirée ensemble, cela devenait de plus en plus fréquent, même en milieu de semaine. Au diable le couvre-feu. Même David ne disait plus rien, ce dernier commençant à l'apprécier peu à peu, voyant qu'elle avait une bonne influence sur sa belle-fille. Bon, ok, s'il n'y avait pas Joyce derrière pour la couvrir, il aurait déjà tenté de lui faire perdre sa bourse, mais bon, elle avait confiance en la vénérable Price afin de tenir l'ex-militaire qui lui servait de mari en laisse. Ecoutant posément « Remember When » de Chris Wallace, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que cette chanson les représentait parfaitement, elle et son amie d'enfance. Cela lui donnait presque envie de faire une playlist sur un CD pour la punk, mais elle savait que leurs goûts musicaux étaient loin d'être les mêmes. Du moins, niveau musique elle était beaucoup plus ouverte que son amie qui continuait dans sa lancée punk-rock et métal corps et âme au plus grand désespoir de David qui ne s'habituait toujours pas à cette « musique de sauvage » à fond dans la maison à chaque fois qu'il rentrait du travail.

Allongée sur son lit, elle s'assoupissait quelque peu en cette fin d'après-midi, et ce fut à 18h24 qu'elle recevait un sms qui la sortait de sa léthargie. Le « bling » habituel de son portable la faisant difficilement se redresser alors qu'elle fixait l'écran lumineux. Elle voyait l'heure et soupira quelque peu, Chloé ne changeait pas, elle était toujours en retard, elle devait passer la chercher à 18h. Enfin, au moins, elle s'excusait de cela dans son message. Prenant son sac photo et une veste, elle s'autorisa un instant afin de se regarder dans le miroir et passer une main dans ses cheveux, histoire de ne pas trop paraître décoiffée, bien qu'avec sa tignasse, c'était peine perdue. Passant dans le couloir, le pas rapide, elle entendit Dana l'interpeler, elle espérait sincèrement que ça mette pas trop de temps, même si elle adorait la cheerleader, car Chloé perdait facilement patience et elle n'avait pas envie de s'attirer ses foudres. Lorsqu'elle la regarda par la porte de sa chambre, qui était toujours ouverte, comme d'accoutumée, elle voyait le long sourire de son amie qui lui faisait un léger signe de la main :

\- Passe une bonne soirée avec Chloé !

Répondant un « Merci » quelque peu gêné, elle commençait sérieusement à croire que la membre du Vortex club –et qui pourtant, restait adorable-, connaissait tout sur tout. Dès que quelque chose se passait, elle était au courant, et s'en était presque apeurant. A croire qu'aucun secret pouvaient être gardés avec elle, et si un jour Dana venait lui parler de son pouvoir, cela ne l'étonnerais même pas ! Elle n'était pas amie avec Juliet pour rien il fallait croire. Enfin, vu que ses sorties avec la punk devenaient de plus en plus fréquentes et qu'elle parlait souvent de la pirate à la pompom girl lorsqu'elles prenaient le temps de discuter, le fait qu'elle sorte du dortoir pour aller la voir ne devait plus être un secret pour personne.

Sortant de l'internat, elle apercevait sa meilleure amie, adossée contre le mur, une cigarette en bouchee, l'attendant patiemment, ou du moins, avec un semblant de patience, Chloé Price était loin d'être une fille patiente. S'approchant d'elle, la photographe évitait de faire une quelconque remarque sur le fait qu'il était interdit de fumer à cet endroit, et elle fut accueillie par une rapide mais néanmoins chaleureuse étreinte. Oui la journée semblait être parfaite, trop parfaite même, se retrouver, sans aucune contrariété, dans les bras de sa meilleure amie, une bonne soirée semblant les attendre, si elle était coincée dans le film « un jour sans fin » cette journée ne pourrait pas se répéter. Afin, ce fut le cas, jusqu'à ce qu'elles arrivent sur le parking. Ah ce bon vieux parking, pire qu'un boulevard aux ennuis. La dernière fois c'était Nathan qui venait l'agresser et maintenant c'était cela… Trop parfaite pour l'être entièrement il fallait croire.

Ce n'était pas une personne qui venait mettre des bâtons dans les roues de sa bonne fortune, loin de là. Juste un morceau de papier marron, une enveloppe, joliment déposée sur le pare-brise sale du pick-up, coincé derrière l'essuie-glace usé. Depuis qu'elle avait acquis son pouvoir, Max avait son sixième sens qui s'était aiguisé il fallait croire, et elle aurait juré que sur cette enveloppe il y avait marqué en gros et en rouge pétant « ennuis ». Cela se respirait à des kilomètres… Et pourtant la punk venait simplement décoincer le bout de papier, le prenant en main et le retournant dans tous les sens, mais rien n'était marqué dessus. Elle venait même se plaindre que les gens laissent leurs merdes sur sa bagnole. Elle était bien placée pour dire ça après avoir inondés toutes les voitures de la ville de dizaines d'avis de recherches sur chaque. D'ailleurs en parlant du loup…

S'installant du côté passager du pick-up, elle dirigeait son regard vers Chloé, qui claquait sa portière, son regard interrogateur braqué sur l'enveloppe. Ce fut la cigarette en bouche que son amie ouvrait l'enveloppe comme une bourrin, curieuse, bien qu'elle s'attendait simplement à de la vieille pub dégueulasse, voir peut être même un truc débile d'un des mecs d'un soir qu'elle avait eu pendant sa période Boy Toy. Cela aurait été trop beau pour être vrai… Serrant le poing, ses mains devenant quelque peu moites face à l'appréhension, ses craintes furent confirmées lorsqu'elle voyait le visage de la punk se décomposer quand son regard fut posé le contenu. Elle venait directement écraser sa clope, palissant, son peau devenant presque d'un blanc maladif, sa prise se resserrant sur le volant. Max se crispait sur son siège, alors qu'elle voyait son amie parcourir l'image devant ses yeux, serrant le papier dans sa main, le froissant, elle parcourrait rapidement du regard les autres feuilles livrées avec cette première image horrifiante. Tout semblait se passer au ralentit, chaque mouvement se décomposant face à l'anxiété montante. Et le tout fut brisé alors qu'elle sentait son estomac se serrer. La photographe venait mettre une main sur sa bouche lorsqu'elle voyait ce qui avait mit dans cet état son amie d'enfance. En soit la photo n'était pas choquante… ou presque. Rachel Amber se trouvait contre un mur, tout était blanc autour d'elle, elle semblait inerte, vêtue comme d'accoutumée, elle semblait réellement… sans défense, et ce blanc ambiant couplé à ce visage inexpressif et presque angélique lui donnait un air pur… S'en était flippant. Vraiment. Qui diable avait prit ces photos ? Qui les avaient déposées ici ? C'était malsain. Et Rachel… était-elle… morte sur ces images presque macabres ? Ou juste inconsciente ? Après tout elle n'avait aucune marque spécifique sur le corps qui témoignerait une quelconque mort… Pas de sang, rien. Quel taré prenait en photo des adolescentes comme ça ? Qu'était-il arrivé à la disparue ? Cela faisait 7 mois ! Et ces photos dataient de quand ? Aucune date, rien. Et les autres photos étaient tout aussi flippantes voir même plus, sur certaines elle se retrouvait déshabillée, seulement vêtue de ses dessous. Max venait alors prendre une feuille la main presque tremblante, alors que la punk venait mettre en boule l'une des photos, ses épaules s'agitant alors qu'elle serrait les dents, ses mains crispées sur son volant le regard dans le vague, dans ses pensées, surement pas très joyeuses au vu de l'eau qui se formait dans le coin de ses yeux. Elle haïssait voir son amie ainsi, et une nausée lui prenait presque, son estomac serré comme jamais face au mal aise et à l'anxiété, menaçant fortement de faire remonter la bille, mais elle commençait à lire le mot laissé sur ce bout de papier blanc. C'était à peine quelques lignes écrites par ordinateur dans une police plus qu'ordinaire, de couleur noir, rien qui pouvait indiquer l'auteur de ce message : « Je sais que vous cherchez des informations sur cette affaire. Tout va trop loin. J'aimerais vous aider plus, mais c'est le maximum que je puisse faire. C'est le peu de choses que j'ai trouvées et je devais vous en faire part. »

Lâchant le papier, la brunette venait se mordre nerveusement la lèvre, regardant de nouveau les photos du coin de l'œil. Elle ne connaissait pas personnellement Rachel Amber, mais voir cela là rendait mal, triste, colérique même. Malgré tout, même après l'avoir simplement vue sur des photos, elle se sentait proche d'elle et surtout reconnaissante bien que légèrement jalouse, c'était elle qui avait prit soin de Chloé à sa place… Comment cela avait pu arriver… ? Qui était derrière tout cela ? Il fallait que tout cela s'arrête… Elle était convaincue que cette affaire était liée à Kate aussi. Tout allait trop loin, et cette personne comptait sur elles afin d'engrener ces rouages lugubres. Et soudainement, elle pensait à ce qu'avait pu lui dire la petite religieuse. Une pièce entièrement blanche ! Son cœur venait soudainement s'accélérer. Etait-il arrivé la même chose à Kate ? Les deux incidents devaient être liés s'en était quasiment certain ! Mais pourquoi Kate était revenue et non Rachel ?… Les choses semblaient se démêler pour s'emmêler encore plus après s'en était réellement frustrant… Passant sa main dans ses cheveux, soupirant longuement pour évacuer cette pression presque trop lourde, elle relevait son regard vers son amie d'enfance qui lui tournait le dos, silencieuse, se refermant sur elle-même. Elle n'aimait pas ça, elle ne voulait pas que Chloé se mur dans ce silence, elle avait besoin de se confier, il ne fallait pas qu'elle garde toute ça pour elle, c'était destructeur, elle devait s'appuyer sur son épaule, elle était là pour. Mais elle ne disait rien. Elle venait alors lentement poser une main sur son épaule, commençant peu sûre d'elle :

\- Hey Che. Dis-toi que ça nous aide à avancer, ce sont des indices en plus pour la retrouver…

A cela la punk venait rapidement la repousser, claquant sa main, la fixant le regard noir. Max savait que ce n'était pas contre elle qu'elle en avait, mais contre le monde, car elle vivait une nouvelle fois une belle chute avec cela. Peut-être une chute trop lourde. La bleutée venait alors cracher violement ses mots, évitant de la regarder dans les yeux en fixant son volant, n'arrivant pas à affronter ce regard plein de compassion venant de la petite hipster :

\- Fuck ! Max, faut que j'arrête de me voiler la face putain. Ca fait sept fuckin' mois qu'elle a disparue ! Et maintenant ces photos ! Les gens réapparaissent pas subitement comme ça. Merde. Je la reverrai pas. Vivante en tout cas. Alors arrête de dire des conneries. J'ai juste envie de trouver l'enculer qui a fait ça et de lui exploser le crâne.

Max savait qu'elle avait raison dans le fond… il y avait peu de chance que Rachel Amber soit en vie, et pourtant elle avait cette impression qu'elle était toujours ici. Pas loin. A chaque fois qu'elle voyait une photo de Rachel, elle ressentait ce sentiment bizarre, comme si ont attendait quelque chose de sa part, c'est presque comme si on lui criait de la retrouver avant qu'il soit trop tard. Comme si un regard, une présence, était posés sur elle. S'en était presque oppressant parfois, mais elle sentait que c'était son devoir de suivre cela, de suivre la voie que Rachel leur montrait. Puis cette Dark Room… on la retenait peut être, et ces photos venaient de ce taré. Tout était possible… Il fallait absolument qu'elles tirent les vers du nez de Nathan, c'était un risque à prendre, même si elle ne savait pas si cette Dark Room existait réellement ou bien si le Prescott était réellement instable mentalement. Elle venait regarder ses pieds, essayant de trouver les bons mots à dire à son amie pour la calmer. Mais avant qu'elle puisse ouvrir la bouche, Chloé la coupa dans son élan :

\- Remonte le temps Max. Je veux voir l'enculé qu'a mit cette saloperie ici.

Le cœur de la manipulatrice du temps ratait un battement, la pression sur ses épaules s'alourdissant d'autant plus face à cette demande. Elle savait qu'elle allait décevoir Chloé. Elle connaissait son pouvoir, elle se connaissait. Cela serait bien trop simple. Elle ne savait même pas quand cette personne était passée et elle ne pouvait pas remonter plus d'une dizaine de minutes dans le temps… La regardant quelque peu effrayée, peu sûre d'elle, elle commença doucement à protester pour raisonner la bleutée :

\- Chloé je-

\- BORDEL ! Fait le Max ! Juste fais le ! Maintenant !

Elle sursauta, elle détestait voir Chloé ainsi, sentant toute sa rage s'abattre sur elle, cette rage qu'elle avait contre le monde, contre sa propre vie qui s'effondrait malgré tous les efforts qu'elle faisait pour la rendre plus agréable, et voir ce regard aussi dévasté… Et dire qu'elle espérait avoir pu lui redonner le sourire, elle sentait tout ses efforts réduits à néant, le chien noir de la dépression grossissant et rattrapant sa meilleure amie avec ce coup dur. Ce dernier la saisissant à la jambe et la traînant de nouveau au sol… pire que le Cujo de Stephen King. Fermant fermement les yeux, n'arrivant pas à affronter ce regard si perçant et horrible à supporter qui la suppliait presque de résoudre ce mystère, elle leva sa main, se concentrant et donnant toute son énergie dans son pouvoir, ses oreilles bourdonnant, elle passa plus d'une minute à remonter le temps, alors qu'elle commençait à grogner bassement de douleur, sentant le sang couler de son nez, mais elle continuait jusqu'à ce qu'elle sente, cette fois-ci, le sang dans sa gorge, la faisant tousser violement, mais elle tenait encore un peu, sans une fois ouvrir ses yeux. Sa tête lui faisait un mal de chien et elle sentait qu'elle allait lâcher prise, qu'elle allait s'évanouir… Puis soudainement elle sentit un mur, elle ne pouvait plus, elle bloquait, même avec toute la volonté du monde, le pouvoir s'arrêtait, se heurtant douloureusement contre une sorte de paroi invisible. Elle lâcha. Rouvrant les yeux, elle ne voyait rien, ayant un voile noir devant eux alors qu'elle respirait comme elle pouvait, la respiration saccadée, toussant du sang par petite gouttelettes. Elle avait trop forcé, elle n'arrivait même plus à penser correctement, sa tempe tapant contre la fenêtre de la voiture, clignant des yeux en fixant le vide, le voile se dissipait peu à peu alors qu'elle reprenait sa respiration. Le froid de la vitre aidant son mal de crâne horrible à s'évanouir quelque peu. Elle sentait son portable vibrer dans sa poche alors qu'elle recevait le message de Chloé, très certainement. Douloureusement, l'héroïne de Blackwell venait alors se redresser, regardant l'heure du mieux qu'elle pouvait sur son portable, un mal de crâne l'assaillant comme jamais, ses tempes bâtant, ses yeux fatiguant, 18h24… elle était remontée dans le temps d'une vingtaine de minute. Se raidissant, elle venait regarder le pare-brise de l'intérieur, espérant que cette satanée enveloppe ne serait pas là… mais elle sentait presque son cœur s'arrêter lorsqu'elle la voyait fièrement trôner entre le verre et l'essuie-glace. Levant la main, elle s'apprêtât à essayer de nouveau à remonter le temps, ne serait-ce que pour quelques minutes en plus. Mais elle se heurtait de nouveau à ce mur, son nez coulant bien plus de ce liquide vermeil, tachant son haut blanc avec l'éternelle biche dessus. Utilisant son gilet pour s'essuyer grossièrement, elle ouvrait la portière, sortant, tremblante quelque peu sur ses jambes elle saisissait cette maudite enveloppe, mettant un peu de sang dessus, se dirigeant comme elle pouvait vers le dortoir où la punk l'attendait, les pas toujours hasardeux, mais elle essayait de les faire fermes et rapide alors qu'elle redressait l'échine. Heureusement qu'il n'y avait presque personne dans le jardin du campus à cette heure-ci. Elle aurait eu des problèmes si on la voyait avec tout ce sang, un vrai carnage…

Ayant fait quelque pas et soufflant fortement, toujours un peu de sang sur le visage et en particulier ces lèvres, elle sentait son énergie réintégrer peu à peu son corps faible. Ses pas devenant un peu plus sûrs, et était rapidement de nouveau sur pied arrivée au portail du dortoir malgré son mal de tête toujours omniprésent, et son ouïe toujours un peu saturée par ces interminables bourdonnements et autre sifflements désagréables. Elle apercevait de loin Chloé qui fumait toujours sa cigarette contre le mur. Et lorsqu'elle entra dans son champ de vision, elle arrivait à lire l'expression choquée et inquiète de son amie qui courait avec de grandes enjambée vers elle, criant un « Max » vraiment préoccupée. Elle venait trembler lorsque la bleutée passait un bras autour de ses épaules pour la soutenir. Agrippant le haut blanc imprimé dans sa main de libre, le salissant de rouge, elle n'arrivait pas à affronter son regard. Max venait alors étouffer un léger glapissement qui menaçait de sortir d'entre ses lèvres pour exprimer son mal être.

\- What the fuck Max ! T'as encore trop poussé avec ton pouvoir ?! Débile ! Ca va ? Tu tiens debout ? Tu veux aller t'allonger ? T'as foutu quoi encore ? T'as essayé d'échapper à Warmen ou quoi ?

Elle aurait tendrement sourit de voir son amie si soucieuse en d'autre circonstances. Mais elle venait simplement poser son front plus que douloureux sur son épaule, laissant échapper une respiration quelque peu tremblante. Elle allait revoir son amie brisée. Mais elle ne pouvait pas lui cacher cela, pas à elle, il ne devait y avoir aucun secret entre elles, plus rien, comme de vraies amies. Elle voulait être honnête avec Chloé, on avait était trop de fois malhonnête avec elle. Elle le méritait. Même si c'était pour recevoir un tel coup, il valait mieux qu'elle l'apprenne maintenant que plus tard d'un moyen encore plus radical. Ouvrant sa bouche pâteuse, ayant toujours le goût métallique abject de son sang, elle laissa échapper d'une voix roque et basse :

\- Je… Je peux rien faire Chlo. J'ai essayé mais c'est de trop pour moi. J'ai pas pu le voir… Juste… regarde ça et tu comprendras…

\- Hey, doucement, doucement Max. C'est bon, je vais le faire, assis toi.

Elle voyait bien que Chloé était suspicieuse, surement qu'elle s'attendait à tout sauf à cela. La punk faisait quelque pas pour s'asseoir sur les marches du bâtiment, commençant à ouvrir la lettre alors que Max la suivait, s'asseyant également, alors qu'elle fixait le sol, l'air coupable et maladif. Passant de nouveau la manche de sa veste sur son visage, elle sentait son sang sécher sur sa peau, c'était désagréable, mais c'était le moindre de ses problèmes. Elle voyait alors Chloé se lever, jetant les dossiers au sol et les écrasants avec son pied, les déchirants de ses bottes et les salissants. La photographe voyait tout le corps de son ami trembler de nouveau alors qu'elle écrasait sa cigarette dans sa main. Elle tenta alors de se redresser, prise quelque peu de vertige.

\- Chloé je-

\- Va te reposer Max.

La punk claquait de nouveau ses mots froidement, l'interrompant une nouvelle fois, suivant le même schéma. Mais cette fois-ci, Max savait que son amie faisait cela pour ne pas montrer sa tristesse, sa faiblesse… Pourtant, dans ce genre de situation, il était normal d'être faible.

\- Che, écoute je suis là tu peu-

\- Maxine.

La photographe savait que lorsque Chloé l'appelait ainsi, cela allait mal, vraiment. Elle détestait qu'on utilise son prénom complet, et habituellement elle aurait fait la remarque, mais là, c'était tout sauf le moment. Elle n'osait plus rien dire, elle savait que, même si elle insistait et y mettait toute la bonne volonté du monde, la punk continuerait interminablement à la repousser. Elle ne comptait sur rien ni personne pour sécher ses larmes, elle avait trop peur que l'on use de cela, elle avait trop peur de ce qu'on pouvait lui faire si elle montrait les failles dans sa carapace. Elle avait trop peur d'ouvrir de nouveau son cœur à quelqu'un au risque que ce dernier soit de nouveau piétiné, comme en ce moment même. Et cela, même quand c'était Max… Restant silencieuse quelques instants, n'arrivant pas à trouver ses mots, la hipster venait se geler quand Chloé parlait de nouveau, toujours aussi froidement :

\- Je me casse. Va te reposer.

A cela Max venait poser une main sur son épaule, mais elle fut rapidement dégagée. Chloé restant hermétique à sa bonne volonté. Elle venait alors se résigner quand elle voyait la punk partir et elle lui tournait le dos tandis que la bleutée ramassait les papiers qu'elle avait sauvagement détruits. Rentrant rapidement dans le dortoir, n'arrivant pas à contenir ce surplus de frustration, d'angoisse, d'oppression, de tristesse même… parce que tout prenait une ampleur trop grande pour elle, parce que son amie ne lui faisait pas confiance. En même temps elle était l'une des personnes qui l'avait trahie par le passé… Elle savait que Chloé lui en voudrait surement toujours pour ça… et elle, elle ne se pardonnerait pas non plus. Elle parcourrait alors rapidement le couloir évitant que Dana la voit dans cet état, n'ayant strictement aucune envie qu'elle lui pose des questions, elle venait passer par la salle de bain, nettoyant grossièrement son visage, l'eau fraiche sur sa peau surchauffée lui faisant un bien fou. Profitant de ce piètre moment de détente, elle fini par revenir dans sa chambre… Et à peine fut-elle allongée dans son lit que tout devenait noir. Trop de fatigue, d'émotions, trop de choses d'un coup… Et sa tête lui faisait toujours autant mal et sa gorge continuait à la piquer sévèrement. Ce black-out était loin d'être de tout repos. Ouais, cette journée était loin d'être parfaite enfin de compte…

Ce fut plusieurs heures après, alors que le soleil se couchait, qu'elle se réveilla en sursaut, ayant des sueurs froides, son téléphone sonnant, affichant l'image et le prénom de son amie punk. Pourquoi l'appelait-elle ? Avait-elle encore fait une connerie ?! Elle n'avait pas une minute de répit… Mais elle préférait cela que Chloé continu à la repousser… Elle prit alors son téléphone en main pour répondre à l'appel, le serrant fortement entre ses doigts, le portant à son oreille, suspicieuse et alarmée. Elle entendait alors directement la voix tremblante et roque de son amie au bout du fil : 

« - Max… Tu peux venir s'il te plait ?... »

La petite hipster entendait son amie renifler bruyamment à travers l'appareil, au vu de sa voix et de cela, il était indéniable qu'elle pleurait, et elle sentait son cœur se serer, elle espérait sincèrement que Chloé n'avait fait aucune conneries sous le coup de la tristesse ou de la colère… Soufflant longuement, essayant de calmer ses nerfs elle répondait la voix posée, et voulant se vouer à être rassurante :

\- Bien sûr, tu es où ? J'arriverais dès que je peux. Je suis là pour toi Chloé tu le sais.

Max entendait alors un léger glapissement étouffé derrière le téléphone, se doutant que son amie pleurait de plus belle. Elle n'avait jamais vu pleurer la punk ainsi… même après qu'elle ait apprit que Rachel sortait avec Frank et que son amour et sa confiance envers elle avait été piétiné, elle ne l'avait pas vue pleurer une seule fois. Enfin si… la seule fois était lorsque son père fut mort et elle avait tout essayé afin de lui remonter le moral, rien ne marchait… et ça lui faisait mal de la voir dans cet état de nouveau… généralement elle connaissait son amie d'enfance comme une personne forte et fière, mais elle savait depuis le temps que ce n'était qu'une carapace pour cacher sa fragilité, et là… sa carapace volait clairement en éclat. Et elle avait peur pour son amie, vraiment… Elle venait alors entendre la petite voix lui répondre, toujours aussi grave :

« - Au phare… excuse pour cet appel merdique… »

Elle entendait alors la bleutée raccrocher, seule la tonalité lui répondant. La personnalité revenait bien vite au galop il fallait croire… Soupirant longuement de nouveau, elle se massait les tempes, son mal de tête étant toujours là. Elle vint alors jusqu'à son PC, les pas toujours quelque peu tremblants alors qu'elle consultait les lignes et les horaires de car. Elle avait une dizaine de minutes avant le prochain bus, elle espérait juste que pendant ce temps là, Chloé n'aurait pas une merveilleuse idée, du style se jeter de la falaise. Bon elle savait que son amie n'était pas spécialement suicidaire, mais tout de même, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'inquiéter terriblement pour elle. Changeant rapidement de t-shirt, celui actuel étant plein de sang, elle ne prit pas la peine de le ranger correctement, le laissant simplement en boule sur le sol, elle retira également sa vestes, ses manches étant tintée un peu de rouge, prenant la première chose qui lui tombait sous la main, et ce fut le flanelle de Rachel que Chloé lui avait demandé de garder… cela n'était pas spécialement bienvenu, mais elle n'avait pas spécialement le temps de chercher autre chose, elle faisait donc avec, sortant de son dortoir, ce fut le pas rapide qu'elle s'approchait de l'arrêt de bus. C'était l'un des derniers de la journée, au diable le couvre-feu, sa meilleure amie avait besoin d'elle.

Le trajet lui sembla extrêmement long avec l'anxiété qu'elle éprouvait. Regardant l'extérieur, elle voyait le phare s'approcher de plus en plus, se demandant si Chloé allait mieux après cet appel, mais elle avait beau tenter de la rappeler, la bleuté ne répondait pas, l'inquiétant encore plus. Après une bonne vingtaine de minutes, le bus s'arrêtait devant l'entrée du parc qui bordait le phare. Le chemin pour les voitures étant de l'autre côté, elle espérait simplement que Chloé ne repartirait pas avant qu'elle arrive. Descendant du transport en commun, elle passait les grilles du parc, remontant, le pas rapide vers le phare de son enfance. Il lui fallut un petit moment avant d'apercevoir au loin que le pick-up de Chloé était garé (toujours aussi mal) au loin, au bord des arbres, juste à côté d'une table pique-nique. Elle soupirait presque de soulagement en le voyant là. Elle venait alors accélérer sa marche, traversant ce chemin pour monter au phare, toujours semblable à celui de son enfance. C'est par la suite qu''elle fini par apercevoir Chloé, assise sur le banc qui bordait la falaise et le soulagement fut total. Elle semblait aller bien… enfin « bien », elle était en un seul morceau quoi. 

Max venait alors s'approcher de son amie, l'appelant bassement tandis qu'elle se mettait en face d'elle, soucieuse. Posant une main sur l'épaule de la bleutée, cette dernière releva son visage, ses yeux étant rouges et gonflés et ses joues humides à force de trop pleurer. Le regard rempli de tendresse et compassion Max venait lui essuyer quelque peu les joues alors que Chloé lui saisissait son poignet fortement la tirant contre elle. La punk puait la drogue et l'alcool, enfin, bien plus qu'habituellement et ce n'était pas de la simple bière ou weed d'après l'odeur plus que forte et nauséeuse. Elle regardait au sol où se trouvais déjà cinq ou six mégots, elle ne savait pas s'ils étaient tous à elle, mais elle semblait avoir bien fumé et surtout bien bu au vu de la bouteille de Bacardi Black presque finie qui trônait sur le bois du banc à sa droite. Du rhum pur, comme une vraie pirate, bien jouée Chloé, franchement… Elle soupirait longuement alors que son amie venait de nouveau sangloter, sa tête posée sur le haut de sa poitrine, enfouie dans son t-shirt, murmurant le prénom de Rachel. Cela avait le don de serrer le cœur de Max, de voir que sa Chloé était dans cet état pour Rachel, mais elle comprenait également, cela devait être dur de se dire que la personne qui nous avait aidé à remonter la pente avait subit cela et était sûrement morte… Non, il ne fallait pas penser comme cela, Rachel Amber avait encore des chances d'être en vie et il fallait la retrouver, vite. La photographe passait alors lentement sa main sous le bonnet de son amie pour lui caresser les cheveux longuement, étant toujours fascinée par leur douceur, mais ce n'était pas spécialement le moment de penser à cela, elle essayait surtout de lui donner du réconfort tandis qu'elle trempait son haut blanc avec ses larmes qui n'arrêtaient pas de couleur. Décidément le combo drogue et alcool n'avait pas un bon effet sur la Price…

\- Chloé… on fera tout pour la retrouver t'inquiète pas… on avance peu à peu…

La punk ne répondait pas passant simplement ses bras fermement derrière Max, se calmant peu à peu, remontant son visage dans son cou, se laissant ainsi aller dans l'étreinte réconfortante de son amie. Restant ainsi un bon moment elle venait alors parler, la voix cassée et basse, Max arrivant à peine à comprendre ce qu'elle disait :

\- Res… vec…moi…

La brunette venait faire un petit sourire amer à cela, venant embrasser le haut du front de Chloé, remettant correctement son bonnet tandis qu'elle se tirait de son étreinte, mais la punk venait rapidement se relever pour enrouler de nouveau ses bras autour de son cou, recommençant à pleurer quelque peu, mais bien moins fortement qu'il y avait quelques instant :

\- J'ai… j'ai besoin de toi…

De nouveau, elle serra brièvement la punk contre elle avant de reculer, la fixant droit dans les yeux. La bleutée prenait alors un air surpris, bien qu'au vu de son visage, on savait qu'elle était carrément ailleurs avec les substances illicites qu'elle avait ingurgitées. Ses yeux étaient rouges à cause de la drogue et des larmes et son haleine puait le rhum. Mais Max continuait à la regarder dans les yeux, essuyant ses joues de nouveau avec la manche de la veste tartan de Rachel :

\- Hey… je suis là pour toi, t'inquiète pas… maintenant rentrons…

Chloé venait simplement la fixer sans rien dire avant de baiser le regard vers le sol soupirant longuement. Max continuant à la regarder se disait qu'elle ne pouvait pas la laisser conduire dans cet état d'épave… Elle allait devoir s'y coller. Ca faisait un baille qu'elle n'avait pas touché à un volant, elle avait passé son permis à seize ans comme la majorité des américains, mais depuis qu'elle était retournée à Arcadia Bay, rien, pas même le pick up de Chloé. Donc ça risquait d'être laborieux, mais elle ne pouvait faire autrement. Enfin dans tous les cas, elle restait plus prudente que Chloé au volant et pourtant ce n'était pas son père qui était mort dans un accident. C'était peut être un peu trop dur de dire cela… William était un très bon conducteur, juste un accident malencontreux… Elle venait alors passer ses mains sur le haut des cuisses de son amie qui la regardait bizarrement, arrivant pas trop à comprendre ce qu'elle faisait sous l'influence des substances illicites :

\- Hey… Tu me fais… des avances maintenant ?... Je pensais que tu-

\- Je cherche tes clefs de voiture idiote !

Rougissant quelque peu, même si ce n'était clairement pas le moment, elle restait tout de même mal à l'aise avec ce genre de chose. Elle venait alors passer sa main dans la poche gauche de son jean troué, retirant ces fameuses clefs avec le panda robot dessus. Fière d'elle, elle se reculait de son amie, commençant à marcher vers le pick-up. Toutefois Chloé ne la suivait pas… ou du moins elle essayait de la suivre sans grands résultat puisqu'elle titubait quelque peu et elle jura comme un charretier quand elle se prit le genou sur le bord du banc. Elle venait alors se pencher pour saisir la bouteille de Bacardi, avançant de nouveau mais manquant de tomber. Max revenait vers elle, presque désespérée de l'état misérable dans lequel elle s'était mise pour oublier sa tristesse momentanément, lui tendant sa main, mais la fierté de la Price revenait au galop alors qu'elle ignorait cette main… mais après un énième fail, elle devait s'avouer vaincue. Max se jurait qu'elle ne laisserait plus jamais Chloé boire ou fumer. Vraiment.

Supportant son amie totalement saoul sur son épaule, elle venait saisir la bouteille d'alcool la rangeant dans la porte du pick-up avant de prendre la place du conducteur, faisant bien attention d'attacher Chloé, car vu son état, elle ne l'aurait pas fait seule. La punk venait alors geindre comme quoi elle détestait qu'on touche à sa caisse, mais Max venait lui répondre que c'était sa faute, qu'elle était obligée, et à cela la bleutée se taisait tandis que la petite brune démarrait, l'engin faisant un bruit de tous les diables comme d'accoutumée. Elle avait réellement du mal à conduire ce vieux taco, ne connaissant pas du tout les dimensions de ce dernier, elle fut prudente comme jamais tandis que Chloé se foutait royalement de sa gueule, car elle avait du s'y reprendre à trois fois pour sortir de la jolie « place de parking » qui n'en était pas vraiment une, que la punk s'était trouvée. Mais une fois sur la route, tout allait mieux et il fallait compter à peine une vingtaine de minutes pour retourner à la maison Price. Elle espérait simplement que Joyce ou David ne voient pas leur fille dans cet état, cela allait sûrement mal se passer, et le sergent en chef lui aurait encore foutu cela sur le dos. Joyce aurait été beaucoup plus compréhensive, mais cela l'aurait une nouvelle fois déçue de sa fille et Max n'avait pas envie de mettre encore plus de pression sur les épaules déjà bien usées de la femme. Concentrée sur la route, elle remarqua que trop tard que son amie avait reprit la bouteille de Bacardi, buvant au goulot comme si de rien n'était. La hipster venait bassement grogner, ralentissant encore, en profitant que personne soit sur la route, pour la sermonner, lui reprenant la bouteille quasiment finie et la maintenant sur la portière côté conducteur :

\- Idiote, je sais pas ce que t'as pu déjà boire, mais vu ton état, c'est déjà de trop, j'ai pas envie que tu me fasses au coma éthylique ou une quelque chose du genre ! T'es limites sont atteintes depuis longtemps Price t'enfonce pas encore plus !

Accélérant de nouveau, elle entendait Chloé protester en disant qu'elle connaissait ses limites, mais elle l'ignorait. Elle n'aimait pas les gens saoul, la plus part du temps ils lui faisaient peur, même si elle avait confiance en Chloé, mais devoir s'occupait d'elle ainsi et la voir dans cet état lui faisait vraiment mal, elle le voyait presque comme un échec en tant qu'amie car effectivement, elle n'arrivait pas à soutenir la personne qui lui était la plus chère à ses yeux… Pourtant elle faisait son maximum pour elle, mais cela ne devait pas être assez. La personne dont Chloé aurait réellement eu besoin était Rachel Amber, mais elle n'était pas là, et elle ne pouvait la remplacer, elle n'était pas elle, elle avait plus tiré Chloé vers le bas que l'aider à remonter la pente… Soupirant longuement face à ces pensées carrément déprimantes, elle venait apercevoir la maison à moitié peinte en bleue au loin.

Garant correctement le pick-up, avec un peu de mal elle devait l'avouer, elle avait faillit embouter la porte du garage, elle retira les clefs et les mit dans sa poche. Elle en avait enfin terminé avec cette machine infernale ! Elle espérait sincèrement ne plus avoir à la reconduire, c'était plus stressant qu'autre chose. Elle préférait de loin la petite voiture de ses parents, laissée à Seattle. Sortant, elle venait du côté du passager pour aider Chloé à s'extirper de là, la soutenant toujours, son bras autour des épaules, elle fermait le pick-up avant de se rendre à la porte d'entrée… qui été fermée. Si les habitudes des Price étaient restées les même depuis 5ans, c'est qu'il ne devait y avoir personne chez eux. A moins que, vu la paranoïa de David, il obligeait Joyce à s'enfermer chez elle, mais cela l'étonnerait. Soupirant longuement, elle fouilla de nouveau les poches de Chloé qui venait simplement et bassement rire, mettant un peu plus de son poids sur les épaules de Max, ce qui la faisait doucement soupirer alors qu'elle trouvait les clefs de la maison dans la poche arrière de la punk qui ne pouvait s'empêcher de faire une remarque comme quoi elle était « impatiente », juste parce que ses doigts avaient frôlé quelques secondes ses fesses. Diable oui elle était impatiente de laisser Chloé décuver sur son lit pendant qu'elle se prenait une douche, car elle comptait bien s'inviter ce soir, vu qu'il n'y avait plus aucun bus à cette heure-ci. Puis ce n'est pas comme-ci ça changeait de d'habitude. 

Bon… personne dans la cuisine, dans le salon… la maison était terriblement silencieuse. Chloé avait réellement de la chance, Joyce et David étaient sûrement tout deux de nuit aujourd'hui. Mais le pire des obstacles s'offrait à elles : les escaliers.

Ce fut avec beaucoup d'huile de coude et de nombreuses minutes d'effort et de jurons, qu'elle avait réussi à se hisser, elle et la punk, en haut des marches. Et la punk n'avait quasi rien fait pour l'aider. Non vraiment, elle lui avait simplement fait subir son poids mort. Elle devait être fière d'elle ! Ouvrant la porte de la chambre, elle aida Chloé à s'asseoir sur son lit tandis que cette dernière passait ses bras autour de son cou, la traînant dans une énième étreinte, silencieuse. Bon de ce point de vu là, elle préférait qu'elle soit collante et affectueuse, que déprimée et colérique. Berçant son amie dans ses bras quelques instants, elle se redressait, lui retirant son bonnet afin de nouveau lui caresser les cheveux, voulant se vouer rassurante et cela semblait fonctionner au vu du visage serein qu'arborait son amie d'enfance. Si seulement elle pouvait toujours être comme ça… Se reculant de nouveau, elle parlait bassement, espérant que malgré les produits illicites qui parcourraient son corps, elle la comprendrait :

\- Je reviens, je vais simplement me prendre une douche ok ?

La bleuté venait alors hocher la tête, son expression redevenant fatiguée et fade, elle venait simplement s'allonger dans son lit, prenant son téléphone. Bon, elle semblait au moins s'être calmée quelque peu… Max pouvait aller se laver en paix. Car elle devait avouer qu'après avoir autant saigné, stressé, fait d'effort et serré Chloé dans ses bras, elle ne se sentait pas spécialement propre. L'odeur de l'alcool et de la drogue lui collant à la peau d'ailleurs, mais elle allait devoir faire avec. Partant de la chambre, laissant la punk seule avec elle-même, elle s'enferma dans la salle de bain pendant plusieurs longues minutes de détente, enfin depuis les dernières heures… même si elle devait avouer que la question de Rachel lui saturait l'esprit. Mais pour le moment il fallait qu'elle s'occupe de Chloé, elles creuseraient cela plus en profondeur une fois que sa meilleure amie serait remise sur pied.

Sortant de la douche en empruntant la serviette pirate de Chloé –elle ne lui en voudrait pas, si ?- elle remettait ses habits, ou du moins ses habits avec la veste de Rachel. Bien que cela sentait toujours cette odeur nauséeuse, elle ne pouvait faire autrement. Soupirant et évacuant ce trop plein de stress, elle retourna dans la chambre de Chloé. Cette dernière avait allumé un nouveau joint et avait son téléphone contre son oreille. Max allait finir par se demander où elle cachait sa drogue, histoire qu'elle puisse lui retirer des mains une bonne fois pour toute ! Mais cela venait rapidement lui sortir dans la tête lorsqu'elle entendait la voix derrière le téléphone.

« Ici Rachel Amber, je ne suis pas disponible pour le moment, mais veuillez laissez un message, merci. »

Et le « bip » sonore habituel, présent pour laisser un message vocal, raisonnait alors que Chloé raccrochait… Voir cela arrivait à serrer un peu plus le cœur de Max tandis que son amie prenait une bonne bouffée de fumée, l'air déprimé et les larmes ayant encore coulées… Elle détestait la voir dans cet état… elle détestait se sentir aussi impuissante… S'asseyant à ses côté, la punk venait longuement lui sourire quand elle se rendait compte que Max était revenue. Laissant son joint dans son cendrier se consumer peu à peu elle se redressa pour faire face à la brunette, ses yeux la fixant longuement tandis qu'ils se remplissaient peu à peu de larmes une nouvelle fois au fil des minutes. La photographe prenait alors un air inquiet en voyant cela, pourquoi Chloé partait dans une nouvelle crise de larmes ? Avait-elle fait quelque chose qui ne fallait pas ? Elle se demandait souvent ce qui pouvait se passer dans la tête de son amie, et aujourd'hui plus que jamais, car elle souhaitait à tout prix l'aider. Elle savait qu'elle n'arriverait sans doute jamais à la cheville de Rachel pour ça, mais cela ne tarissait pas cette volonté de vouloir le meilleur pour son amie d'enfance qui avait trop souffert jusqu'à maintenant. Effaçant de nouveau ses larmes avec sa manche, elle fixait la punk avec une tendresse infinie, lui faisant comprendre par son simple regard qu'elle serait là pour elle, pour lui servir d'épaule sur laquelle pleurer. Chloé venait alors saisir la main de la petite hipster, l'air toujours aussi abattu tandis qu'elle frotta avec son pouce le tissus tartan de la chemise de son amie disparue que Max portait. Elle vint alors enfouir son visage de nouveau contre la clavicule de Max, ses larmes coulant toujours lentement le long de ses joues tandis qu'elle inspirait profondément, le nez enfouie contre la chemise punk de Rachel, comme si elle recherchait à sentir de nouveau son odeur, sa présence, alors que c'était Max qui portait le vêtement. Max quant à elle venait doucement saisir l'épaule de Chloé, une boule en travers la gorge. Chloé n'avait pas besoin d'elle… elle avait besoin de Rachel… pas d'elle. Elle le savait parfaitement, et cela n'était que plus évidant quand Chloé venait geindre le nom de son amie disparue. Son cœur se serrant, elle s'en voulait de réagir ainsi, elle n'avait pas à réagir ainsi, c'était égoïste… pourtant, de voir que Rachel était bien plus importante qu'elle, la rendait triste, vraiment, et elle ne savait nullement pourquoi, après tout c'est elle qui avait abandonné Chloé en première… Toutefois, elle restait là, souhaitant simplement que sa présence puisse aider la punk, même si ce n'était pas celle qu'elle voulait vraiment.

Restant un moment ainsi, dans cette maigre étreinte, la plus âgée s'était lentement calmée, se berçant simplement contre son amie d'enfance alors que son visage, humide par ses larmes, se nichait dans son cou, sa voix roque à force de trop pleurer raisonnant et brisant ce silence qui se faisait de plus en plus lourd :

\- Ne me laisse plus. Ne m'abandonne pas de nouveau. S'il te plait. Je ne veux plus être seule. Ca fait trop mal… Reste avec moi… j'ai besoin de toi…

J'ai besoin de toi… c'est mots étaient forts, presque tout aussi forts que « je t'aime », elle le savait, « j'ai besoin de toi » était une demande, une promesse de la part de la Price, une promesse qu'elle laisserait quelqu'un de nouveau entrer dans sa carapace, une promesse qu'elle donnerait de nouveau sa confiance. Mais au fond elle savait que Chloé était saoule, et dans un très mauvais état, elle savait que ces mots ne lui étaient pas destinés, pas à elle, mais à la propriétaire de cette veste. Pourtant elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de fermement serrer ce corps tremblant entre ses bras. Ses yeux hermétiquement fermés, son visage également enfouie dans le creux du cou de la punk. Se berçant presque mutuellement l'une contre l'autre ainsi, elle essayait d'ignorer cette odeur qui collait à la peau de la bleutée et qui ne faisait que lui rappeler qu'elle était dans un état second. Elle sentait alors Chloé bouger quelque peu contre elle, mais avant même qu'elle daigne ouvrir les yeux, elle sentait quelque chose contre ses lèvres. Doux, chaud et humide, sa respiration se bloqua et elle ouvrit directement les yeux, se rendant compte que son amie d'enfance était entrain de l'embrasser. Son haleine sentait toujours autant l'alcool, et elle pouvait presque goûter la drogue qu'elle venait de fumer… Son cœur venait subitement s'emballer, alors qu'elle tremblait à son tour, ressemblant presque à un animal apeuré ainsi. Elle n'osait plus bouger alors que Chloé tentait d'approfondir le baiser. Mais c'était de trop. Max recula subitement, n'osant même plus la regarder dans les yeux, la respiration courte, l'estomac noué, sentant presque la bile monter de nouveau face à l'anxiété qui la prenait. La punk arborait un air perdu, presque choquée qu'elle se soit dégagée de son baiser, la hispter elle, savait que ce n'était pas ses lèvres que Chloé voulait embrasser, que la drogue lui faisait faire des choses qu'elle regretterait le matin venue. Et c'est la voix tremblante, presque cassée face à la tristesse qui la prenait, qu'elle lâchait ses mots :

\- Chloé… arrête… je… je ne suis pas Rachel.

Elle n'osait même pas relever le regard pour voir l'expression de son amie, elle se sentait réellement au pied du mur en ce moment même. Elle ne savait plus quoi faire, que dire, elle se sentait réellement perdue et n'osait pas affronter la vérité qui la taraudait autant… Toutefois, elle n'eu pas le temps de réfléchir plus lorsque sans un mot Chloé venait de nouveau l'embrasser, bien plus ardemment que le premier, la renversant sur sa couche. Ses lèvres se faisant insistantes sur les siennes qui ne répondirent pas à son baiser, Max la fixait, les larmes aux yeux qui commencèrent à couler alors que ses mains étaient sur ses épaules, les pressant fermement pour la faire reculer. Elle ne voulait pas cela, elle ne voulait pas que Chloé l'embrasse alors qu'elle était sous l'effet de la drogue et de l'alcool, elle ne voulait pas que Chloé l'embrasse alors qu'elle ne souhaitait que les lèvres de Rachel. Car elle le savait, et surtout depuis cette histoire avec Frank, Chloé était amoureuse de son amie disparue malgré tout… elle voyait plus un avenir avec Rachel Amber qu'un avenir avec Max Caulfield, s'en était certain… Puis elle ne souhaitait pas être le substitut de Rachel… Mais le pire était que Chloé allait regretter ce qu'elle faisait sous l'influence des substances illicites. Lâchant un léger geignement contre ses lèvres, elle trouva assez de force pour la repousser alors qu'elle se redressait, tendant la main, prête à remonter le temps. Non elle ne voulait pas que Chloé ait de nouveaux regrets à porter sur ses épaules.

Néanmoins, elle avait à peine le temps de lever son bras que la punk venait lui saisir, plaquant son poignet contre le matelas, l'air paniquée et implorant tandis qu'elle était de nouveau au bord des larmes, la fixant en essayant de lui transmettre sa détresse :

\- Non ! S'il te plait, non… Ne rembobine pas… s'il te plait… même si…si j'agis… co…comme la pire des merdes… je veux… je veux juste… enfin…

La manipulatrice du temps ouvrait grand les yeux, choquée, pourquoi Chloé lui demandait-elle ça ? Faisait-elle fausse route ? Son amie d'enfance savait-elle que c'était elle qu'elle serrait dans ses bras depuis le début ? Il fallait croire… « l'espérer » aurait été de trop peut-être. Mais elle ferma sa main pour former un poing, ne résistant nullement… aussi dur cela puisse-t-il être, elle n'allait pas remonter le temps, au risque de se prendre une belle claque par la suite… Fermant les yeux et se résignant, elle soupira longuement ses larmes continuant de couler quelque peu sous le stress qui peu à peu s'évacuait.

Elle venait alors sentir de nouveau cette douceur envelopper ses lèvres dans un baiser bien plus lent et calme bien que maladroit, il ne fallait pas oublier que Chloé était sous l'emprise de produits illicite, et le goût de ses lèvres ne faisait que terriblement lui rappeler. Elle s'en voulait de profiter ainsi de son amie, mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de lentement presser ses lèvres contre les siennes à son tour. Cela était si chaleureux, si doux, ça la faisait se sentir bien et elle avait enfin l'impression d'être utile à son amie… de pouvoir être là pour elle et de se sentir importante…

De longues minutes passèrent avant que ce baiser doucereux prenne fin, Max serrant le drap en sentant une certaine culpabilité monter tandis que Chloé venait nicher son visage dans son cou, restant silencieuse, mais elle pouvait la sentir sourire contre sa peau, ce qui avait le don de la détendre quelque peu. Essuyant vaguement ses joues humides par le peu de larmes qu'elle avait versées, elle soupira longuement, laissant le silence reprendre, et très vite elle sentit que la punk s'était endormie contre elle. Et de son côté, la hipster devait avouer ne plus avoir aucune énergie, même pas assez pour se replacer correctement dans le lit. Elle restait donc ainsi, en travers, serrant la bleutée tendrement dans ses bras, cherchant aussi le sommeil, le fantôme des lèvres de sa meilleure amie étant la seule chose qui occupait ses pensées, toute les questions que cela soulevait lui fatiguant l'esprit, elle finit par s'endormir lourdement. Au diable le couvre feu de Blackwell…

…. ….

Le réveil fut extrêmement dur pour la Price, elle avait clairement la gueule de bois, sa bouche étant sèche comme jamais, ses tempes bâtant furieusement et douloureusement, ses oreilles bourdonnant sans cesse, elle sentait une grosse pression sur ces épaules et la fatigue était toujours présente, mais elle n'arrivait nullement à se rendormir, elle se sentait bien trop mal, nauséeuse et assoiffée, ce fut avec difficulté qu'elle se redressa, sa vue étant voilée de noir quelques instants sûrement car sa tension devait être bien basse, elle baissa son regard avant de voir que Max avait dormit avec elle et que cette dernière semblait toujours profondément assoupie. Un léger sourire lui prenant aux lèvres, sa main commença alors furieusement à trembler en serrant le drap alors que son cerveau rassemblait les pièces du puzzle avec difficulté.

Elle savait qu'elle avait commencé à boire, puis à fumer après avoir défoulé ses nerfs sur le parking de Blackwell, elle avait conduit comme une folle jusqu'au phare. Les photos lui revenait à l'esprit et son estomac se serra, protestant contre la montée de stress. Elle sentait sa respiration s'accélérer quelque peu, suivit de ses battements de cœur. Ouais elle s'était comportée comme la pire des merdes, elle se voyait encore appeler Max et chialer sur son épaule, la honte la prenant férocement. Elle avait un peu de mal à se souvenir de la suite, elle ne savait même plus comment elle était rentrée chez elle. Max conduisait ? Sûrement. Et bien, elle avait eu du cran de conduire avec une Price totalement défoncée à côté d'elle. C'était bien sa Mad Max. Toutefois, elle venait rapidement perdre le léger sourire qui avait réussit à remonter, son visage se vidant carrément de ses couleurs, un long frisson d'horreur lui prenant. Putain, merde, bordel, qu'avait-elle fait ?! Elle se revoyait clairement embrasser Max, sa meilleure amie ! Mais elle était conne ou quoi ? C'était qu'un rêve non ? Non, fallait pas se faire d'illusion. Malgré l'épave qu'elle était, elle savait qu'elle pouvait faire plus ou moins confiance à sa mémoire lorsqu'elle était défoncée. Elle venait alors jurer entre ses dents, sentant son corps trembler de nouveau fortement, son visage étant livide elle sentait réellement une crise de panique monter, ses palpitations se faisant de plus en plus fortes alors que les questions se bousculaient dans sa tête. Qu'est-ce qu'elle avait fait à sa meilleure amie sérieusement ? Elle allait de nouveau la perdre, elle avait merdé, elle allait se retrouver de nouveau seule… Max allait la détester pour cela, elle allait avoir peur d'elle, leur amitié allait être détruite. Elle avait détruit leur amitié en laissant l'alcool prendre le contrôle d'elle et en jetant son dévolu sur la pauvre petite hipster qui n'avait rien fait d'autre que la réconforter. Puis toute cette histoire avec Rachel… comment elle allait faire sans Max pour la soutenir, tout son monde qu'elle avait eu tant de mal à reconstruire allait de nouveau s'effondrer, elle cherchait juste une vie stable, était-ce trop demander ? Oui… elle détruisait tout autour d'elle…

Relevant son regard sur la brune toujours endormie, elle sentait sa tête tourner et les larmes piquer le coin de ses yeux. Elle n'avait pas envie de perdre de nouveau sa meilleure amie, mais que pouvait-elle faire ?! Rien. Ce qui était fait, était fait, elle ne pouvait pas remonter le temps, pas comme Max. Elle n'osait même plus poser son regard sur la plus jeune, honteuse, mal à l'aise, elle était carrément prise de nausée face au stress qui montait et à la honte qu'elle éprouvait. Puis sa gueule de bois était loin de l'aider. Prise d'un horrible frisson et d'une sueur froide, elle se levait brusquement, sortant de sa chambre pour se diriger dans la salle de bain, son estomac se retournant alors que le goût âcre de l'alcool lui traversait les lèvres tandis qu'elle se penchait au dessus de la cuvette. Elle était malade comme un chien, autant physiquement que mentalement. Elle avait du mal à respirer en sentant sa poitrine se compresser. Elle savait qu'elle faisait une énième crise de panique, cela lui arrivait plus souvent qu'il n'en avait l'air. Pour cela que, généralement, elle essayait de faire sortir tout ce stress par la violence, la haine envers le monde, mais là elle n'avait personne d'autre à blâmer qu'elle-même, elle le savait, ce n'était pas comme si Max l'avait priée pour qu'elle détruise leur amitié tout de même, c'était ridicule. Finissant de vider la bile de son estomac, elle se sentait plus légère, mais les sueurs froides étaient toujours autant présentes. Se redressant, elle venait s'essuyer la bouche, tirant la chasse d'eau, Essayant de reprendre sa respiration, elle avait appris à maîtriser ses crises maintenant, bien que ce n'était pas toujours cela… elle devait s'excuser au près de Max, quitte à piétiner sa fierté, elle ne souhaitait pas perdre une autre personne importante à ses yeux. Surtout pas Max. Fatiguée mentalement et physiquement, elle saisit sa brosse à dent, se rinçant la bouche et se lavant les dents, ne supportant pas ce goût âcre, elle frottait vigoureusement, au point de s'en faire saigner les gencives. Elle détestait vomir, elle l'avait bien trop fait après la mort de son père et le départ de Max. La photographe ne connaissait que la partie de l'iceberg sur ce qu'elle avait pu vivre… elle était jeune, troublée… ça n'avait pas réellement changé en fait.

Crachant le liquide blanc, mélangée au sang, elle se rinça de nouveau la bouche, toujours quelque peu essoufflée. S'asseyant sur les toilettes en sentant des vertiges son regard parcourait l'évier à sa gauche pour lui occuper l'esprit le temps qu'elle se remette un peu… le savon habituel, le maquillage de sa mère, les brosses à dent, même de la laque et sa coloration bleue… et là, au bord se trouvait le rasoir du step-douche. Le prenant en main, elle soupira longuement en fixant les cicatrices sur son bras, elles étaient vieilles… Mais elle avait sérieusement besoin d'évacuer, ne serait-ce qu'un peu, elle voulait faire partir cette douleur mentale par la douleur physique de nouveau, elle voulait oublier ses problèmes et se concentrer sur cette souffrance qui écorchait sa peau et qui lui faisait plus de bien que de mal… elle avait simplement envie de laisser ce liquide vermeille sortir pour endormir ses idées sombres. Soupirant longuement, la main légèrement tremblante elle se concentrait à essayait de faire sortir les lames.

Mais tout lui tomba des mains lorsque sa joue lui brûla, se prenant une violente claque, tout son être se figea face à la peur, collant son dos contre le mur, elle releva son regard, croisant le regard noir de Max. C'était parce qu'elle avait osé l'embrasser, elle se vengeait car elle s'était comportée comme une merde avec elle n'est-ce pas ? Elle n'osa même pas affronter ce regard, tournant simplement l'autre joue elle se mordait la lèvre, souhaitant simplement une autre gifle, comme si cela allait faire en sorte que Max allait la pardonner. Mais rien ne venait. Au bout d'un moment, elle sentit alors son bras se faire soulever, un doux touché parcourant ses vieilles cicatrices. Elle ouvrit de nouveau les yeux, osant tourner son regard pour rencontrer celui bleu perçant de son amie qui n'hésita pas à parler, l'air sévère et la voix sèche :

\- Che. Ecoute, je sais que tu vas mal, mais je n'accepterais pas que tu te blesse de nouveau ainsi. Alors ressaisit toi s'il te plait, je suis là pour t'aider tu sais.

Elle baissant la tête, honteuse, Max se souciait encore d'elle ? Cette claque était parce qu'elle avait eu l'idée de s'automutiler de nouveau ? Pas… pas à cause de ce baiser ? Elle se mordit un peu plus fort la lèvre tandis qu'elle lâcha la voix basse et toujours aussi enrouée :

\- Je… je pensais que tu allais… je sais pas… te barrer, ne plus me parler…

Elle n'osait même pas regarder la plus jeune en face et pourtant elle aurait vu le regard choqué et presque blessé de son amie. Elle sentait alors sa prise de raffermir sur son poignet tandis que Max se rapprochait d'elle pour l'obliger à lui faire face :

\- Che, sérieusement ? Tu penses que je referais deux fois la même erreur stupide ? Tu l'as toi-même dit, on sera toujours ensemble. Pourquoi tu voudrais que je m'en aille ?

La punk serrait les dents, elle ne savait pas si elle pouvait faire confiance à ces mots, après tout elle avait placé leur amitié sur un équilibre précaire… La petite hipster pouvait-elle réellement tenir cette promesse ? Pouvait-elle la supporter comme elle était ? Elle venait alors se lever, une bouffée d'adrénaline lui prenant sous le stress qui revenait alors qu'elle venait fixer Max droit dans les yeux, dégageant son poignet de sa prise pour la saisir brusquement par l'épaule, la repoussant d'elle tandis qu'elle haussait la voix :

\- Peut-être parce que ton amie lesbienne a voulu te rouler une pelle quand elle était déchirée et que tu dois très certainement pas être dans ce trip ?!

La photographe venait afficher un air quelque peu surpris face à cela, avant de doucement rire, prenant les joues de son amie d'enfance entre ses mains et la regardant tendrement, bien qu'elle avait toujours un léger voile de tristesse qui recouvrait son cœur en se disant que Chloé avait juste fait cela car elle était « déchirée ». Elle venait alors bassement soupirer, gardant son sourire tandis qu'elle parlait bassement, sa voix se vouant réconfortante :

\- Déjà Chloé, de un, je me doute depuis longtemps que tu es lesbienne. De deux, dois-je te rappeler que c'est moi qui t'ai embrassée en première lorsque tu m'as donné ce défi ? Puis on était habituées à le faire quand on était petites si tu te rappel bien.

\- Max ! On été des gamines, on avait à peine dix ans, c'est plus pareil mainten-

Elle fut alors coupée par les lèvres de la manipulatrice du temps qui s'était mise sur la pointe des pieds pour l'embrasser, comme lors du défi… mais contrairement à ce moment, elle ne reculait pas. Toutefois, elle n'y répondait pas non plus, fixant avec choc la brunette, une légère rougeur se rependant sur ses joues. Max venait rapidement casser ce baiser plus qu'innocent, la fixant l'air presque déterminée :

\- Voilà, maintenant on est quitte, tu n'as plus à te soucier de cela ! Maintenant si tu veux bien ranger ta connerie…

Pointant le rasoir à terre, elle venait alors lui tourner le dos, se dirigeant de nouveau vers la chambre de la punk, laissant se rependre son rougissement alors qu'elle se maudissait intérieurement. _Merde, merde, merde, Max, qu'est-ce que tu fou ? Tu pousses ta chance trop loin là, tu sais bien que Chloé a des sentiments pour Rachel. Puis t'es hétéro non ?! A croire que non. Diable Chloé, pourquoi tu me donne toujours envie de t'embrasser. C'est pas comme si j'étais pas habituée à tes lèvres, c'est les même que quand on été gamines et pourtant ! Merde. Max, tu sais que tu devrais pas faire ça, si Rachel revient tu tomberas de haut ma vieille, Chloé a toujours pas tourné la page, tu le sais bien. Elle a juste besoin d'un peu de réconfort…_ Elle soupirait longuement, tandis qu'elle s'arrêtait à la porte de la chambre, entendant la voix de son amie résonner, semblant avoir retrouvé un peu d'humeur :

\- Max, t'as pas intérêt de remonter le temps ! Si j'apprends que tu as fais ça je te tue !

La punk riait bassement tandis qu'elle suivait ses pas, entrant à son tour dans sa zone de « détente », ou du moins ce qui était censé l'être. S'asseyant sur le lit, elle soupira longuement, son esprit étant maintenant un peu plus clair malgré son mal de crâne constant, elle avait d'autres questions qui venaient. Mais ça, elle savait qu'elle pouvait compter sur sa meilleure amie pour l'aider à y répondre :

\- Dis… tu penses qu'on retrouvera Rachel… ? En vie je veux dire.

A cela, Max venait lui saisir la main, presque tendrement alors qu'elle fixait ses pieds, cherchant ses mots, sachant que cela été un sujet sensible :

\- Je ne sais pas… tout ce que je peux te dire, c'est qu'il est presque sûr que l'affaire de Kate et celle de Rachel sont liées. Il faut obtenir des infos de la part de Nathan, c'est lui qui est au centre de tout ça j'en suis certaine. Je vais pas te cacher que c'est suspect que Kate soit revenue et pas Rachel… je… je pense que tu t'en doute. Mais, je ne sais pas comment dire… j'ai l'impression qu'elle est toujours auprès de nous, qu'elle nous guide. On fera tout notre possible pour la retrouver ok ?

Chloé avait prit un air morose, mais elle savait que Max avait raison, elle ne devait pas se voiler la face, mais ce n'est pas pour autant qu'elle devait baisser les bras, tout se démêlait peu à peu et c'était tant mieux. Elle referma sa main sur celle de la brunette, lui décochant un léger sourire malgré son expression toujours quelque peu maussade.

\- Hey… Merci Max… vraiment. Merci d'être là. Je me demande ce que j'aurais fait sans toi…

\- Ce n'est rien, les amies c'est fait pour ça non ? Puis excuse-moi pour ta joue… t'as une belle trace rouge…

\- Pff… Ca va vite partir, et je crois que j'en avais réellement besoin.

Elle venait alors doucement rire, passant une main dans les cheveux courts et bruns de son amie d'enfance, elle se rapprocha un peu plus d'elle, pensant qu'elle s'était sûrement trouvé un second ange gardien. Après l'avoir sauvée plusieurs fois d'une mort certaine, maintenant elle l'aidait de nouveau à remonter la pente, et elle sentait qu'elle pouvait lui faire confiance. Le devait-elle ? Elle n'avait pas envie de perdre Max à son tour, mais elle savait que la brunette n'allait pas la laisser s'en tirer comme ça, elle était le genre de personne à aider les autres, elle l'avait toujours été. Elle soupira alors longuement, évacuant tout ce stress, se sentant presque sereine de nouveau alors qu'elle regardait le petit matin à travers sa fenêtre. Un oiseau bleu étant posé sur le rebord. Cela devait très certainement être un geai.

…. ….

Il venait fermer la porte de son bureau, la fatigue le prenant alors qui s'installait sur ce fauteuil, certes hideux, mais confortable. Un verre devant lui, il venait verser un liquide ambre dedans, le portant à sa bouche, tandis qu'il se parlait à lui-même, essayant de se convaincre de quelque chose :

\- J'espère simplement avoir pris la bonne décision avec ça… ça va beaucoup trop loin…

Mais il ne pouvait rien faire, il avait les mains liées par un maître chanteur… et s'il le faisait tomber, il tomberait très certainement avec. A moins que ces filles fassent quelque chose.

…. ….

 _(Fun fact 3 : When they were younger, Max and Chloe were accustomed to kiss innocently each other when they were happy or sad.)_

 **Traduction :** _(Annecdote 3 : Quand elles étaient petites, Max et Chloé étaient habituées à s'embrasser innocemment quand elles était contentes ou tristes.)_


	4. She was a sk8er gurl

**4)** **She was a Sk8er gurl, she said "you're such a dork"**

Traduction : C'était une skateuse, elle a dit « tu es vraiment une dork* »  
(Sk8er boi – Avril Lavigne)

 **Shirley :** Une Chloé totalement défoncée sans embrasser Max c'est pas possible =') Contente que ce chapitre t'ai plu en tout cas ! Autrement l'angst ce sont des fics où les personnages sont sujet au stress, à l'anxiété, ils sont assaillit de questions, d'hésitations, et peuvent subir des torture mentales et/ou physique. Je pense que le chapitre 3 y correspondait plus ou moins ^^  
Puis voilà, t'es vœux sont exhaussés je pense x'D Avoue tu as menacé Dontnod pour !

Merci une nouvelle fois pour ta review, cela fait plaisir ^^ 

**IloSmily :** Comment ne pas être fan de ce jeu faut avouer ? xD (réponse : ne pas être masochiste, c'est de la torture mentale tout ça !) Plus sérieusement, je dois avouer être vachement touchée, j'essaye effectivement de rester fidèle au caractère des personnages, tout en y ajoutant un peu ma sauce avec certains headcanon (comme Chloé qui se scarifié par exemple) et de la même manière j'essaye de décrire au mieux leurs émotions, même si parfois je ne suis pas très satisfaite de moi, par exemple en relisant le premier one-shot xD Enfin ! J'espère que tu vas apprécier le reste de ces slice of life, car même si je poste pas souvent (allez 1/mois…xD) je compte continuer =) Et j'ai même plusieurs idées de fic entrain de germer (AU ou non) ! Bonne lecture dans tous les cas =)

 **Lokiie69 :** Merci bien cela motive bien ! =)

 **Guest :** Comme dit dans plusieurs réponses aux commentaires, je suis contente qu'on trouve que la façon dont j'écris corresponde aux personnages car c'est ce que j'essaye de faire au maximum ^^ Et je dois avouer que j'aime les rythmes progressif où l'on voit la relation se construire, donc j'essaye d'en faire une ici ^^ c'est vrai que dans plusieurs fics c'est rapide malheureusement. En espérant que la suite te plaise tout autant !

 **Pawliin3** : Effectivement il n'y a pas beaucoup de fic française LiS et je trouve ça bien dommage car pourtant il y a une très grande communauté française ! Il faut motiver les gens, surtout maintenant que c'est fini ahah xD Contente que ça te plaise dans tous les cas en espérant que ce chapitre te plaise autant ^^

…. ….

Bon ce chapitre à trainé pendant plus de deux mois, j'en suis sincèrement désolée. Mais il est enfin bouclé, oui enfin ! Peut être que je vais faire une petite pause dans les one shot et me lancer dans une fic, qui j'espère n'aura pas des chapitres aussi longs à écrire (car bonjour je suis flemmarde et très occupée par les cours) m'enfin bon ! En espérant que ceci vous permet de souffler un peu après les émotions de l'épisode 5 !

Bonne lecture !

…. ….

Ces derniers jours avaient été durs à supporter, vraiment. Non pas qu'on l'ennuyait en cours, pas spécialement, pas plus que d'habitude, tout était revenu à son état normal, bien trop même. Mais l'héroïne de Blackwell, en cet instant, se sentait tout sauf héroïne. Depuis cette soirée avec Chloé, tout semblait changer et de façon inquiétante. Les photos de Rachel lui hantait toujours l'esprit, lui rappelait qu'elle été au pied du mur et que même avec ce fantastique don qui s'offrait à elle, elle n'était pas capable de retrouver la jeune fille disparue alors qu'elle semblait avoir besoin qu'on soit là pour elle au plus vite. Nathan, quant à lui, était introuvable à Blackwell, elle avait même eu le courage de demander à Victoria, mais après lui avoir bien fait comprendre qu'elle la faisait carrément chier, la blonde lui avait tout de même avoué à demi-mots qu'elle n'en savait pas plus qu'elle. C'était ennuyant, déprimant, frustrant, il était la seule clef de ce foutut mystère… et rien, personne ne l'avait vu. Plus les jours passaient plus elle avait l'impression de perdre quelque chose. Tout semblait si proche et à la fois si loin… Mais en réalité, le pire dans tout cela, était de voir l'humeur de Chloé qui se dégradait peu à peu. Cela n'aurait jamais été pire que le jour où elles avaient découvert ces fichiers, droguée et alcoolisée au possible. Elle faisait l'effort de lui rendre visite tous les jours pour la soutenir, même si cela était toujours composé de longs silences oppressants il fallait avouer. Elle montrait à son amie qu'elle était présente pour elle, qu'elle l'aiderait coûte que coûte à avoir de fin mot de cette histoire et qu'elle serait toujours là pour recoller les morceaux malgré son cœur de plus en plus meurtrit. Elle avait envie d'être la pour sa meilleure amie qui avait déjà bien trop souffert, elle se devait d'être là. Néanmoins, la photographe avait la cruelle impression que la punk s'éloignait de plus en plus d'elle pour se refermer de nouveau, pour rebâtir cette carapace déjà si dure à percer. Elle la prenait dans ses bras, lui prêtait son épaule, mais jamais la bleutée avait répondu à ses étreintes depuis ce jour. Non pas qu'elle évitait les contacte physiques mais elle qui semblait si tactile ne l'était plus du tout. Et Max n'osait nullement lui demander si ceci était dû à son humeur ou bien à ces baisers échangés. Elle ne voulait pas que leur amitié change, pas de cette manière, elle avait envie que Chloé soit à ses côtés, et non pas seule, perdue dans son esprit, à laisser grossir le chien noir de la dépression. Elle savait que c'était de nouveau un coup dur pour la punk et elle n'exigeait pas d'elle un moral à toute épreuve, mais simplement à ce qu'elle lui fasse confiance et qu'elle puisse s'appuyer sur son épaule. Être présent pour les personnes qui nous était chères était normal non ? Elle n'aimait pas voir son amie d'enfance se détruire à petit feu. Elle arrivait à peine à lui arracher quelques mots, en particulier à ce sujet, non pas qu'elle voulait remuer le couteau dans la plaie, mais elle avait besoin de se confier. Intérioriser notre mal être ne faisait qu'accroître notre tristesse.

Puis, elle avait besoin d'elle, elle ne pouvait pas avancer seule dans ces recherches, il lui fallait un peu de la confiance-en-soi de la punky pour braver les interdits. Elle était sûre que si son amie était d'une meilleure humeur et non pas au bord de la dépression, elles seraient déjà entrées par effraction chez les Prescott afin de tirer les vers du nez de Nathan qui devait très certainement rester terrer chez lui à sécher les cours, malgré son dossier il était tout sauf un bon élève. Si les Price fournissaient les fonds de l'école, elle était certaine que même face au dossier bourré de conneries de la bleutée, elle serait toujours scolarisée à Blackwell avec un GPA de 4/4. Elle soupira longuement, serrant un peu plus son sac photo contre elle, elle s'apprêtait à prendre le bus, attendant devant l'arrêt pour se rendre chez sa seconde famille comme d'accoutumée, mais très vite son attention fût détournée de la route où le trafic était rare par une voix familière :

\- Hey Maximus ! Ca fait un baille !

Se retournant, elle apercevait une casquette rouge, cachant des cheveux blonds et sales, avec une barbe de trois jours mal rasée. Justin. Le skaters s'approchait d'elle tout sourire, planche sous le bras, avec lui s'accompagnait l'odeur de weed qui collait toujours à sa peau, un peu comme si il était toujours sous l'effet de la drogue, vingt quatre heure sur vingt quatre. Ca ne gênait pas spécialement la hipster, elle était déjà habituée avec Chloé, mais elle devait avouer qu'elle se sentait néanmoins gênée en sa présence, et encore plus quand le gars venait lui tendre la main pour un check. Lui répondant qu'effectivement, ça faisait quelque temps qu'elle ne l'avait pas croisé, pour ensuite faire, timidement, la poignée de main demandée, les mettant directement après dans la poche de son éternelle veste grise, afin d'éviter tout autre contacts physiques avec le jeune homme. Il venait alors lui répondre avec sa voix roque, qui semblait toujours entrain de muer, l'air un peu moins confiant que d'habitude :

\- Hm, tu sais ta pote aux cheveux bleus, Chloé ? Y a quelque temps ont été allé faire du skate ensemble, et tu sais, depuis qu'on s'est croisé y a pas si longtemps, je me disais que ça pouvait être cool qu'on se refasse ça, d'user un peu de gomme sur le bitume et tout. Mais j'ai pas son num et je la vois plus traîner dans le coin, donc je peux pas lui demander. Tu pourrais lui passer le mot et venir aussi vu que semble kiffer le skate. On compte zoner au skate park à côté du phare dans une heure avec Trevor et d'autres bro, on aura de la bière ça pourra être cool.

Il ne fallait pas s'appeler Sherlock pour deviner que le blond avait un crush sur la punk et avait surement abandonné Dana qui sortait toujours avec son meilleur ami. Elle ne voulait pas lui donner de faux espoirs, après tout Chloé avait elle-même dit être lesbienne et non pas bi, mais elle devait avouer que cela ferait surement du bien au moral de son amie de sortir un peu se changer les idées et de voir d'autre potes au lieu de ruminer dans le noir de sa chambre et à se nourrir d'omelette au bacon une fois par jour. D'autant plus qu'elle se rappelait que la bleutée souhaitait se remettre au skateboard, cela serait une bonne occasion. Relevant alors son regard de biche* vers celui du skater, les veines rouges se voyant dans le blanc de ses yeux indiquant qu'il avait fumé récemment, elle répondit avec un léger sourire :

\- Je lui demanderais si ça la tente, je te préviens par sms, je dois y aller ! A plus tard j'espère.

Lui faisant un léger signe de main, elle se dirigeait alors vers l'arrêt de bus, sachant que le car jaune allait arriver d'une minute à l'autre. Mettant ses écouteurs, elle trouvait ironique que « Sk8er boi » se mettait en route grâce à la lecture aléatoire, c'était une vieille chanson qui trainait dans son mp4 depuis facilement trois, voir quatre ans. Bon elle devait accorder que ce n'était plus réellement le genre de musique qu'elle écoutait, préférant l'indie folk, pop et rock de loin dorénavant. Mais lorsque le bus arrivait et qu'elle prenait place à son bord, elle laissait tout de même les paroles défiler en même temps que le paysage qu'elle commençait à connaître par cœur à force de se rendre chez la Price.

Le trajet ne fut pas excessivement long, une dizaine de minutes comme d'accoutumée, Arcadia Bay était une petite ville. Et lorsqu'elle descendait du transport, ses pas furent rythmés par sa musique bien plus posée, la montée en elle même ne fut pas très compliquée, tandis qu'elle se rappelait que petite, elle ne cessé d'être essoufflée quand elle la gravissait. Elle atteignait très vite la maison à moitié peinte en bleue, lui rappelant à chaque fois, tristement, le travail non achevé de William. Soupirant bassement, elle sortait son portable écrivant rapidement son message « Yo Che, je suis là ». Elle n'eut strictement aucune réponse, comme d'accoutumée, mais très vite elle entendait des pas lourds dans les escaliers derrière la porte, jusqu'à ce que cette dernière soit ouverte.

Elle fut de nouveau accueillie par le visage fermé de sa meilleure amie, mais elle lui lançait néanmoins un léger sourire, rentrant et commençant à se diriger vers les escaliers, les montant et étant suivie de près par la bleutée, mais cette dernière l'interrompue dans sa marche par ses mots toujours aussi plats :

\- Tu sais Max, tu pourrais rentrer directement au lieu de m'envoyer un message, la porte est presque jamais fermée.

A cela la concernée fronçait les sourcils, se retournant vers Chloé, étant un peu plus grande qu'elle dût au fait qu'elle était une marche plus haute. Soupirant de nouveau, la brunette vint donner une pichenette sur le front de son amie avant de rapprocher son visage du siens, bien que sa vis-à-vis venait quelque peu le reculer :

\- Au moins ça te fait sortir de ta tanière dork, tu es pire qu'un ours en hibernation. Parfois je me demande même si tu vas te laver !

Recevant simplement un léger « humpf » de la part de la punk, Max levait les yeux au ciel venant passer ses bras autour de son cou, la serrant chaleureusement contre elle, venant passer sa main dans les cheveux bleus où les racines commençaient à se montrer de nouveau. Restant ainsi un petit moment, Chloé restait plantée sans rien faire, saisissant simplement la barre d'escalier et fermant les yeux, elle la sentait profondément expirer, semblant relâcher une certaine pression grâce aux bras de la petite hipster. Ou du moins c'est ce qu'elle espérait de tout son cœur. Elle ne pouvait néanmoins pas s'empêcher de remarquer la légère odeur de sueur sous celle du tabac et de la weed, la faisant se reculer alors qu'elle lui pinçait les côtes, sachant que Chloé restait chatouilleuse après toutes ces années. Ce fut avec un certain plaisir qu'elle apercevait l'ombre d'un sourire sur les lèvres fines de la punk et profitant de cela, elle venait doucement cogner son front contre le siens lui lâchant l'air légèrement taquin :

\- Allez va te laver tu pues, et on sort dans une heure, fait en sorte de ne pas faire partager à tout le monde cette merveilleuse odeur de sueur.

Oui, non car en fait, ce n'était pas une « légère odeur de sueur », c'était un euphémisme pour ne pas dire une « très forte odeur de sueur » qui piquait carrément le nez. A cela la punk levait à son tour les yeux au ciel avant de ce mordre la lèvre inférieur en se répétant une seconde fois les mots de la photographe :

\- Attend ? Sortir ? Max je n'ai aucune envie de-

Elle fut directement interrompue par la voix déterminée de Max :

\- Chloé, crois-moi, ça te fera le plus grand bien. Et c'est Justin qui m'a demandé si tu ne voulais pas aller skater avec Trevor et lui car ça faisait longtemps. C'est tout. Fais-moi plaisir, s'il te plait ?

Habituellement c'était Chloé qui lui donnait un regard de chien battu, mais cette fois-ci les rôles étaient inversés, et même si la punk était bien moins sensible à son regard de biche, cette dernière abdiqua rapidement, lui décoiffant les cheveux rapidement avant de doucement la pousser sur le côté pour passer dans les escaliers, continuant à monter jusqu'à s'enfermer dans la salle de bain. Elle éleva alors sa voix de derrière la porte, de sorte à ce que Max l'entende :

\- J'en ai pas pour longtemps, on ira chercher ma planche après histoire que la requinquer un peu. Et c'est pour toi que je fais ça, je sais au combien tu adores les skaters !

La photographe venait alors baisser quelque peu la tête, timidement, frappant dans le bois de la porte pour faire taire la punk-ass qui lui servait d'amie. Et oui, elle devait avouer, elle adorait les skaters même si ces derniers ne s'étaient jamais intéressés à elle, mais ses joues prirent un peu plus de couleur quand elle réalisa que : Chloé aussi faisait du skate. Alors dans quel sens devait-elle interpréter sa phrase ? « Y'aura des mecs skaters ça va te plaire » ou « Tu pourras me regarder faire du skate » ? Après tout depuis cette nuit là… enfin… elle ne savait plus trop quoi penser de leur relation et encore moins de ce qu'elle ressentait elle-même. Mais surtout : ce n'était clairement pas le moment. Ce genre de choses pouvait se faire après avoir retrouvé Rachel, non ? Oui il valait mieux… elle ne souhaitait réellement pas se mêler de ce que Chloé avait pu ressentir envers son « ange », elle ne voulait pas être un remplacement également… elle serrait mal d'espérer quelque chose et que tout soit détruit après le retour de Rachel… enfin si elle n'était pas… si elle n'était pas « partie ». Mais Chloé n'était pas comme ça, du moins elle l'espérait fortement. Elle lui faisait confiance, mais personne ne pouvait contrôler ses sentiments elle le savait bien… Soupirant quelque peu, elle alla alors dans l'entre noire de la bête. Ca sentait clairement le renfermé et la fumée presque étouffante. Elle se décida donc d'ouvrir la fenêtre, ramassant les diverses fringues, les mettant dans le sac de linge sale, jetant à la poubelle deux canettes de bière vide, et faisant le lit. Elle savait que Chloé était bordélique, mais il y avait un niveau à ne pas dépasser et elle ne souhaitait pas que sa meilleure amie continue à se laisser aller de cette façon. Vidant le cendrier se doutant qu'elle avait consumé plusieurs joints dedans, elle s'essaya à la chaise de bureau, sortant le pc portable de la punk du mode veille. Son fond d'écran était une image sexy, d'une fille bien entendu, ça l'étonnait même pas, tatouée, les cheveux mi-longs, avec des petits seins, presque plate et fine… donc Chloé préférait les petits seins ?... Max secoua quelque peu sa tête, se sortant de ses pensées, restant tout de même quelque peu désespérée, mais elle ne fit aucun commentaire. Ouvrant la page internet, plusieurs onglets étaient déjà ouverts et elle se rendait rapidement compte que c'était des recherches sur son pouvoir, mais également des débuts de pistes sur Rachel, la propriétaire du PC ayant récolté les diverses informations et liée entre elles, Rachel, Kate, Nathan, les fêtes du Vortex Club… elle avait même dressé une liste de lieux qui pouvaient contenir une telle pièce où elle avait été prise en photo. Et dire qu'elle ne faisait rien à côté… elle prenait un regard quelque peu coupable et sursauta lorsqu'elle entendit Chloé ouvrir la porte de la chambre. Croisant son regard, presque choquée, elle pensa à rewind pour éviter que son amie découvre qu'elle fouillait dans ses affaires, toutefois elle préféra éviter, voulant assumer la chose, mais avant qu'elle ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit, son amie d'enfance la coupa :

\- Je n'arrivais pas à dormir hier soir, donc j'ai préféré faire quelque chose de constructif.

A cela elle s'approcha de Max, les cheveux toujours humide, goutant sur la peau de la petite nerd, tandis qu'elle fermait l'ordinateur portable, le plongeant de nouveau en veille. Laissant se répandre la légère odeur musquée du gel douche masculin pas cher qu'elle devait utiliser, rappelant celle du réglisse par-dessus l'odeur de tabac qui lui collait à la peau naturellement. C'est ce que la brunette aimait parfois chez son amie, vraiment, ce léger côté masculin tout en restant féminine était plutôt attirant, elle devait l'avouer, une légère couleur rose lui montant aux joues, elle secoua la tête, se sortant ça des idées. De son côté, la punk semblait s'être plus ou moins calmée et c'était une bonne chose, cela faisait réellement plaisir à Max de la revoir ainsi, il semblait que durant la nuit elle avait fait elle-même quelque peu le tri dans sa tête et c'était une bonne chose, un magnifique premier pas qui montrait qu'elle décidait de se prendre une fois pour toute en main. Lorsque la photographe releva son regard vers la bleutée, elle vit celle-ci se sécher rapidement les cheveux avec la serviette qu'elle avait autour du cou, lui donnant l'irrésistible envie de la prendre en photo. Et sans même la prévenir elle fouilla dans son sac et sortit automatiquement son appareil, ayant son amie dans le viseur, la photo sortie rapidement tandis que Chloé la fixa, amusée et désespérée à la fois, prononçant un simple « dork » qui fit monter le rouge aux joues de Max de nouveau alors qu'elle rangeait sa nouvelle prise. Elle vint alors lui faire une tape amicale sur l'épaule prenant un doux sourire et une voix calme :

\- Au fait. Merci pour la chambre. Allez vient, on va chercher ma planche.

Ca faisait vraiment bizarre de la voir ainsi, comme si elle se forçait à avoir le morale et à paraître bien, enfin… c'était même très certainement le cas. Le sourire n'était pas faux, mais toujours amplis de tristesse, de même que son intonation, et son estomac se serra quelque peu, même si c'était surement une amélioration par rapport aux autres jours. Fixant son dos elle avait envie de la prendre dans ses bras, mais ça aurait fait bizarre, non ? Soupirant bassement, elle suivit sa meilleure amie hors de la chambre, descendant l'étage pour aller dans le garage qu'utilisait habituellement David. L'endroit n'avait quasiment pas changé en plusieurs mois, outre quelques outils sur le plan de travail, ça sentait toujours l'essence et la poussière. Nullement impressionnée, et cette fois-ci n'ayant pas peur d'être prise en flagrant délit de fouiller dans des dossiers qu'elle n'était pas censée voir, elle se retourna vers Chloé qui jurait entre ses dents, parcourant le débarras des yeux, poings sur les hanches avant de gesticuler un bras rageusement.

\- Putain, je suis sûre qu'elle est là pourtant. Si le step-douche* y a touché il va entendre parler de moi, ça coûte cher ces conneries merde. Max tu veux bien me tenir ça pendant que je cherche derrière ?

Elle souleva plusieurs cartons et autres vieux trucs tandis que la petite hispter prenait rapidement la relève. Laissant la skateuse fouiller ce fut après d'autres jurons et quelques jappements suite à quelques doigts coincés et autre qu'elle réussit à extirper l'objet tant cherché. Poussiéreuse, la planche semblait néanmoins en bon état, le grip était toujours plus ou moins complet et les roues pas trop usées. Elle tapa alors dessus retirant la poussière et grimaçant face aux toiles d'araignée.

\- Un peu de nettoyage, vérifier les vis et tout, et je pense que ça sera bon…

Bon ok, il n'y avait pas eu que ça à faire, et ça avait prit bien plus d'une heure pour tout remettre en place, en plus la punk avait envie de retaper les dessins du dessous, les couleurs bleutées commençant à se barrer avec la vieillesse de la planche. Et une fois son petit caprice satisfait, elles embarquaient dans le pick up qui lui aussi aurait besoin d'un petit retapage. Ne mettant qu'une poignée de minutes afin d'arriver au lieu-dit, le chemin étant bien moins laborieux que la fois où la geekette avait prit le volant aux côtés de la punk totalement défoncée.

Se garant comme une gauche, la skateuse et son amie se faisaient facilement remarquée par les trois, quatre gars qui étaient déjà dans le skate park côte à côte au parking. Arrivant sur les lieux et à en juger par les bouteilles de despérados déjà ouvertes, trônant sur la pierre de la petite estrade taguée vulgairement qui faisait face au park, ils étaient déjà depuis un petit moment. Max soupira lourdement, alcool et skate, bon mélange, elle espérait sincèrement que Chloé ne se casse pas une jambe ou autre, ça lui aurait donné encore plus de boulot et de soucis. Elle souhaitait juste se détendre et redonner le sourire à sa meilleure amie, était-ce trop demandé ?

Sortant du véhicule les deux filles furent accueillies par Justin et Trevor qui se ruaient presque sur elles. Surement heureux d'avoir une quelconque présence féminine dans leur groupe. Les deux autres jusqu'à là inconnus aux yeux de Max, les ignoraient, discutant ensemble sur le meilleur moyen d'arriver à faire l'une de ces figures dont elle ne se rappelait jamais le nom. Le bitume était sale, des canettes et des morceaux de verres trônant par terre, toutes les installations étant taguées, parfois de manière ridicule, parfois de façons extrêmement travaillée. C'était très certainement un spot parfait pour exercer quelque peu ses talents en street art, puis aucun risque de recouvrir le tag d'un quelconque gang de banlieue, malgré le fait que cela n'ait pas l'air, Arcadia Bay était plutôt calme, il y avait quelque petits groupes, mais rien de très organisé la ville était petite et il n'y avait rien d'intéressant à des kilomètres à la ronde.

Le drogué et le labrador venaient, par la suite, les accueillir chaleureusement, un fist pump* par-ci, une tape dans le dos par-là pour Max. Le blond semblait réellement heureux de voir la punk ici et semblait fier comme un coc prêt à lui montrer tout ce qu'il avait apprit depuis qu'elle avait arrêt de trainer avec eux. Non sans oublier de remercier une nouvelle fois "Maximus" comme il se plaisait à nommer la photographe avant de laisser tomber son skate au sol pour mettre un pied dessus. S'il savait, il ne la remerciera pas ainsi, le pauvre se faisait vraiment des illusions. Et il devait être sacrément déchiré pour ne pas remarquer le « GAY » inscrit en gros sur le front de la bleutée. Il venait alors se venter qu'il avait réussi à rentrer un trick* nommé le "Darkslide", ca ne parlait nullement à la photographe qui était une vraie buse en skate outre quelque bases comme les slips et les rotations, rien de plus. Ca lui rappelait juste Star Wars tel la geek qu'elle était. Toutefois, la skateuse ne se laissait nullement impressionnée, planche en main elle planta son regard perçant dans le blanc des yeux rougis de Justin, toujours son long sourire provocateur aux lèvres le défiant de réaliser le trick en question. Reniflant, le skater se plaça, sous les encouragements de Trevor qui se moquait plus ou moins de lui en réalité.

Voyant le regard perdu de la petite photographe, la punk venait alors lui parler, tout en fixant le skater. Lui expliquant vaguement ce qui allait se passer, un rictus moqueur, presque malsain, aux lèvres, parlant bassement afin que seule son amie l'entende :

\- Il va essayer, je dis bien essayer, de faire un Darkslide, c'est-à-dire, un slide sur le rail* avant de faire un demi-flip* pour retomber sur le grip*.

Mais Max affichait toujours un regard perdu, détournant son visage pour fixer ce que faisait le blond, n'osant pas demander à son amie plus d'info pour se faire passer pour plus bête qu''elle ne l'était déjà en la matière. Mais ceci avait simplement le don de faire sourire un peu plus moqueusement Chloé, alors qu'elle lui donnait un léger coup de coude dans les côtes pour la taquiner.

\- Hey. En gros il va glisser sur la partie noire du skate. Et crois moi, il va magnifiquement se casser la gueule. Prépare ton appareil !

Que c'était bon de se sentir soutenu par ses amis ! Justin venait donc prendre de la vitesse en descendant facilement d'une rampe -souvenir douloureux pour Max qui avait déjà essayé par le passé de descendre cette installation en skate et cela avait résulté une violente rencontre entre ses fesses et le sol, depuis elle se demandait comment ils faisaient pour que cela semble si simple-. Se dirigeant droit sur le rail, il n'eut aucun mal à commencer par un slide*, tenant en équilibre sur sa planche, il tenta alors de commencer à faire un flip, mais à peine la planche fut-elle surélevée de la ferraille qu'il perdait son équilibre, ne maitrisant surement pas encore assez le trick. La photographe en voyant ca ne pu s'empêcher de s'inquiéter pour lui, mais elle avait gardé son appareil en main et le clic et le flash suivaient directement juste avant qu'il ne touche douloureusement le sol, s'étant rattrapé sur ses genoux. Les skaters autour ne semblait nullement surpris, les gamelles étant plus qu'habituelles ici, même si Trevor venait l'aider à se redresser, plus de peur que de mal en un sens. Et un magnifique cliché pour la photographe en plus.

Poing sur la hanche, planche toujours sous le bras, Chloé venait fixer avec le rictus moqueur le blond en se dirigeant vers lui, ce dernier semblant honteux pour quelques secondes, mais ne se laissant pas abattre il reprit vite du poil de la bête :

\- Bordel, pourtant la semaine dernière j'étais certain de l'avoir rentré. Demande à Trevor il m'a vu le réussir plusieurs fois.

Sous le rire de la skateuse, qui semblait avoir oublié momentanément ses soucis en étant dans son élément, elle venait alors lui donner une tape vigoureuse dans le ventre de manière amical :

\- Allez dude (mec) je sais que tu mens pas sur ce genre de trucs. Va t'en fumer un et retente au pire ! Je vais voir ce qui me reste après tout ce temps perso. Et Max je veux des photos, comme ça tu pourras montrer à tout le monde au combien je suis badass… et surtout bien plus douée que Justin !

La punk semblait si pleine de vie avec sa planche, et Max ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire tendrement en voyant ça, elle était heureuse de voir l'humeur de son amie. Loin de tous les soucis, ça allait être une journée de repos bien mérité et elle comptait en profiter, même si elle sentait toujours l'ombre de ce mystère planer sur elle, elle préférait l'ignorer pour le moment. Il fallait qu'elles se remettent toute deux sur pieds. Et ces quelques heures seraient parfaites pour. Elle avec son appareil entre les mains, et Chloé avec son skate, rien de meilleur pour qu'elles se purgent un tant soit peu l'esprit et que toute la tension des derniers jours retombe. Allant s'asseoir sur la petite estrade où étaient posées les bouteilles de bière et boissons énergisantes, elle venait élever son polaroid à hauteur d'œil, suivant les mouvements de Chloé qui commençait avec quelques tricks simples sur quelques modules*. Elle venait alors réussir à la prendre entrain de faire un nosegrind* sur le curb*. L'air concentré qu'elle arborait sur la photo arrivant à déstabiliser quelque peu Max, elle devait avouer que voir Chloé faire du skate lui plaisait beaucoup. A Seattle elle était habituée avec Kristen et Fernando à rester quelques temps zoner au skatepark et à regarder les skateurs s'exercer, elle avait toujours trouvé ça extrêmement attirant, et cela n'avait pas du tout changé, la visuelle de cette pratique lui plaisait énormément, alors voir sa meilleure amie d'enfance en faire était encore mieux. Surtout de la voir s'entraîner si dur. Il était rare de voir Chloé réellement sérieuse et investie dans quelque chose autre que leurs recherches intensives. L'hipster venait donc sourire tendrement, rangeant le cliché, tandis que Justin venait s'asseoir à côté d'elle, joint dans une main, bière dans l'autre. Il venait donc tendre la boisson à la photographe qui venait quelque peu grimacer :

\- Yuk. Non merci.

Il venait alors lâcher un léger rire moqueur, prenant une forte bouffée de son joint et relâchant la fumée, après quelque seconde. Fixant les skateurs, ou plus particulièrement la skateuse, qui venait de réussir à faire un 50-50*, c'est la voix pâteuse qu'il venait parler à Max :

\- Elle est vraiment cool… Hey, dit vu que tu es genre, sa meilleure pote, à Chloé… tu pense… enfin tu vois, de ton point de vue. Y'aurait moyen tu crois ? Qu'elle s'intéresse à moi quoi. On irait bien ensemble tu penses pas ? Elle a personne de toute manière, si ?

Le blond semblait réellement gêné, tout en étant un peu dans les vapes par ce qu'il fumait. Cela aurait été marrant à voir si ces mots ne mettaient pas extrêmement mal à l'aise Max. Elle ne savait pas quoi dire sans prendre un point de vue personnel et quelque peu… jaloux ? Oui, elle devait se l'avouer, elle sentait son estomac se serrer de manière presque imperceptible, mais tout de même présente, et rien que cette pensée la rendait encore plus embarrassée. Elle venait alors fixer le sol où se trouvait des chewing-gum écrasés et mégots de cigarette, répondant la voix basse :

\- Je… je sais pas du tout. Il me semble qu'elle est… comment dire. Plus axée sur les filles en ce moment ?

Elle ne savait pas si Chloé aurait aimé qu'elle dévoile son homosexualité, ou bisexualité, ou tout simplement son attirance pour la gente féminine de cette manière, pourtant elle ne semblait nullement en avoir honte, bien au contraire au vu de la façon dont elle pourrait agiter un drapeau de la gay pride sur le toit de Blackwell si ont lui donnait l'idée. Et de toute manière, elle ne voulait pas que le blond se fasse de faux espoirs… puis d'un côté, d'un très mauvais côté, de quelque chose enfouis au fond d'elle et qu'elle essayait de taire, car s'en était presque malsain : ça l'arrangeait. Cela empêcherait le skater de trop tourner autour de son amie. Elle se sentait vraiment mauvaise de ressentir ça… mais ce sentiment fut rapidement remplacé par un profond mal être suite aux paroles du drogué :

\- What ? Attend, attend ! Elle est intéressée par les nanas ?! Bah putain, elle a grave changé si c'est ça ! 'Fin je veux pas être vulgaire ou autre hein, mais quand je l'ai connue c'était pas une meuf qui se prenait la tête, quand elle avait envie de baiser, bah elle baisait, et j'ai pas souvenir que c'était avec des meufs. Genre, je sais pas, Bryan là, tu vois le mec aux cheveux noirs avec une mèche mauve qui fait du skate, c'est pas une meuf à ce que je sache ! Elle a du t'en parler non ? Qu'elle était putain de hot ! Non franchement, sorry, mais là j'ai du mal à y croire, enfin, elle peut être intéressée par les meufs hein, mais what the fuck, vu comment elle était, je suis sur le cul ! Pas que je cherche à baiser ou autre, je préfère plus sérieux, mais voilà quoi !

Rien que ces mots arrivaient à remuer les intestins de la petite hipster qui venait se replier légèrement sur elle-même, mal à l'aise, vraiment. Oui Chloé lui avait parlé de sa période boy toy, mais l'entendre de la bouche d'une autre personne, de cette façon, était encore pire. Son amie semblait si… évasive, limite non-intéressée par le sujet, comme si cela avait peu d'importance, alors que Justin… mettait tout de suite le point d'honneur sur ces relations sexuels dont elle n'aurait préféré ne jamais en entendre parler et encore moins savoir avec qui. Relevant son regard de biche vers les modules, au lieu de tomber directement sur les cheveux bleus, elle voyait ce type, quelque peu basané, aux cheveux noirs et à la mèche mauve, toujours discuter avec son pote, grand, très grand même, surement bien plus que Chloé, qui était déjà difficile à dépasser la plus part du temps, il était quelque peu musclé et super bien fringué, et même pour Max, surtout pour Max, qui était à fond sur les skateurs –et récemment skateuse sans se mentir plus longtemps-… il était attirant. Mais rien de plus, le voir arrivait simplement à lui donner un peu plus mal à l'estomac, alors qu'elle bougeait nerveusement de là où elle était assise, soupirant profondément. Elle n'avait rien de comparable à lui, vraiment, elle se sentait presque minable à côté, si Chloé pouvait attirer des personnes aussi belles –et cela ne l'étonnait même pas, son amie avait toujours eu un corps de rêve-, elle se demandait ce qu'elle trouverait d'attirant chez elle. Et oh que oui elle venait presque à complexer. Et même si Chloé lui avait clairement avoué être lesbienne lors de cette redescente qu'elle avait eu le lendemain matin de « l'accident », elle se disait que Justin aurait limite bien plus de chance qu'elle. C'est vrai quoi, elle n'avait aucune forme, pas de hanche, quelques kilos en trop, des petits seins, des tâches de rousseurs et grain de beauté partout sur le corps, et ses cheveux étaient toujours un gâchis immense, elle n'en prenait pas spécialement soin et n'avait jamais eu le courage d'y faire quoi que ce soit dessus niveau coloration, sans parler du fait qu'elle n'avait aucun style particulier, hipster, elle n'en avait que les goûts, elle ne savait même pas se fringuer. Et tout cela en étant un cliché de geek timide sur patte, elle n'avait rien d'enviable, du moins d'après elle. Remontant ses jambes contre sa poitrine, elle venait alors diriger ses iris bleus vers Justin de nouveau, parlant la voix basse, le ton bien moins confiant :

\- … Je sais pas. Je ne fais que dire ce qu'elle m'a dit. Mais… enfin, si y a quoi que ce soit, je te dirais…

Face à cet air piteux que lui donnait la geekette, le drogué venait la regarder bizarrement avant de sourire longuement, tirant une dernière fois sur son joint pour le finir, l'écrasant sous son pied, avant de ne pas hésiter à lui donner une forte tape dans le dos tout en expirant la fumée en plein dans sa figure sans réelle mauvaise attention, juste du fait qu'il était un peu high :

\- Allez Maximus ! Tire pas cette gueule d'enterrement, toi aussi tu pourras tirer ton coup avec un beau gosse un jour, t'es plutôt mignonne hein ! Bon je te laisse, ma planche m'appelle !

« Plutôt mignonne » comme si tout se foutait contre elle après ce qu'elle venait de penser, juste pour enfoncer un peu plus le couteau dans la plaie. Puis…Si seulement ce n'était que ça le problème. Elle venait échapper un léger rire forcé, le laissant aller. Puis sans hésitation, elle fit la seule chose qu'elle s'avait faire pour s'occuper l'esprit : regarder en travers son appareil photo. Elle se sentait toujours mieux, là, en spectatrice, aucun besoin de se mêler du reste, aucun besoin de s'attirer plus d'ennuis qu'elle en avait déjà… Prenant une photo de Justin qui essayait quelques tricks simples, et une autre de Trevor et de ce Bryan qui étaient côte à côté sur le half-pipe*, puis elle réussit à saisir l'instant où Chloé réussit à faire un indy grab*, la rendant quelque peu fière d'elle-même et de son amie, qui était plus douée qu'elle ne le pensait sur une planche. Toutefois, elle commençait à ne plus se sentir à sa place ici. Ce n'était pas spécialement son élément... Posant son polaroid et examinant ses clichés, elle remarqua Chloé et le basané parler rapidement ensemble, mais la bleutée l'ignorait plus qu'autre chose, lui donnant même une poussée sur l'épaule pour l'éloigner d'elle, faisant trébucher ridiculement le skater dans le bowl* ce qui avait tout de même le don de faire doucement rire Max malgré elle. Elle venait alors vers la brunette, planche sous le bras et front quelque peu brillant de sueur face à l'effort, son air ennuyé se transformant rapidement en léger rictus satisfait en voyant la petite photographe et ses clichés. S'asseyant à côté d'elle, elle attrapait une boisson énergisante, la posant sur le genou de son amie avant de lui décocher un doux sourire :

\- Relax, t'as l'air hella tendue, y a quoi ? Ton appareil a un souci ? T'as plus assez de films ? Bois-ça, je sais que tu préfères la Monster à la bière et les gars dirons quedal t'inquiète pas.

\- Non, non, c'est pas un souci d'appareil ne t'inquiète pas…. Et merci.

Elle venait se forcer à lui décocher un léger sourire, mais elle savait que cela ne suffirait pas à Chloé, la punk avait le don de savoir quand elle n'allait pas bien, Warren aurait tellement été simple à convaincre, Chloé était une toute autre paire de manche à ce niveau, ce n'était pas sa meilleure amie d'enfance pour rien. Et elle savait qu'elle était grillée par le regard turquoise et peu convaincu de cette dernière. Préférant se concentrer sur la boisson, elle venait l'ouvrir avant d'en boire quelques gorgées, laissant le goût sucré et le gaz s'emparer de sa bouche, lui mettant l'esprit ailleurs, mais ça ne servait nullement à descendre cette tension dans ses épaules, qui se renforçait encore plus au fur et à mesure que Chloé parlait :

\- Justin t'as dit de la merde ? L'écoute pas, il est totalement défoncé h24 !

\- Non plus, mais c'est rien Che, juste un coup de barre, je t'assure.

Elle ne voulait pas que son amie en apprenne plus, elle savait que leur amitié était sur un équilibre précaire depuis quelque temps et ça la mettait encore plus mal. Buvant une nouvelle gorgée, toujours quelque peu repliée sur elle, elle n'osait même pas relever son regard vers la punk qui venait simplement soupirer lourdement :

\- T'es vraiment pas décidée à me dire ce qui va pas hein ? Toujours aussi difficile, même après toute ces années, t'es pas possible Caulfield ! Ok je sais que je suis pas bonne pour parler ou toute ces merdes comme ça mais tout de même !

La punk prenait alors un air vexé, et elle redressé rapidement son regard, presque apeurée, vers elle, elle ne voulait pas que Chloé s'énerve ou quoi que ce soit envers elle. C'est pas qu'elle ne lui faisait pas confiance, mais comment diable lui dire que son principale problème la concernait ?! « Oh t'inquiète pas c'est rien, Justin m'a simplement venté tes exploits sexuels avec de beaux mecs, alors que putain, je pense être carrément attirée par toi et que je suis une fille qui n'a strictement rien d'attirant ! ». Comme si elle pouvait lui dire cela et faire comme si de rien n'était. Mais elle venait néanmoins attraper faiblement le débardeur de la skateuse, ne pipant mot. Ayant presque peur qu'elle parte et la laisse seule avec ses pensées obscures. Et en voyant ce geste presque minime, mais remplis de sens, Chloé se détendait automatiquement… quand elles étaient petite, Max faisait toujours cela pour lui dire qu'elle avait besoin d'elle, de sa présence, même si les mots ne dépassaient jamais de sa bouche, préférant garder ses problèmes pour elle et à ce niveau elle était tout aussi tête de mule que la punk. Le sourire presque tendre, elle venait allumer la cigarette qu'elle avait en main, avant de s'approcher quelque peu de la photographe :

\- Hm… Tu sais que je vais savoir ce qui va pas hein ? Je le sais toujours. Tu peux rien me cacher. Allez. C'est Warren ? Kate ? Victoria ? Nathan ? Le step-douche ? Tes parents ? Une mauvaise note ? Ta plante qu'est morte ? Me dit pas que tu doute encore de tes talents de photographes hein !

Elle venait doucement rire, ne faisait que taquiner la brunette, elle passa rapidement une main dans ses cheveux. Et voir que Chloé s'inquiétait ainsi pour elle arrivait à la détendre quelque peu, mais elle restait toujours repliée sur elle-même avec une mine triste sur le visage. Puis elle fut incroyablement surprise à ce que disait la punk, ses sourcils se surélevant quelque peu :

\- Tu me fais confiance Max ? Je sais pas ce que t'as mais je connais le meilleur moyen de te détendre !

\- Bien sûr que oui ! Mais sérieusement Che j'ai pas besoin de me dé-

Elle fut interrompue lorsque la punk venait approcher son visage du siens, le laissant simplement à quelques millimètres, la fixant droit dans les yeux et l'une de ses mains se posant presque tendrement sur sa joue. A la limite d'être pétrifiée, Max sentait le rouge lui monter aux joues alors que ses yeux s'ouvraient de manière encore plus grande face au choc, qu'est-ce que sont amie comptait faire ?! Etait-ce vraiment ce qu'elle pensait ?! Mais avant qu'elle puisse dire quoi que ce soit… elle sentit la prise de la punk forcer doucement sur sa mâchoire, la poussant à l'ouvrir, alors que de la fumée épaisse venait quitter la bouche de la bleutée. Diable, elle avait prit une longue bouffée de sa cigarette et… et c'était tout sauf une cigarette, à en juger par la forte odeur de cannabis. Max ne savait nullement comment réagir entre la confusion et l'embarras qu'elle éprouvait, elle laissait son amie faire et elle savait exactement ce qu'elle faisait. Presque lèvres contre lèvres, elle les sentait parfois brosser imperceptiblement contre les siennes, lui donnant presque la chaire de poule, tandis que le souffle de la punk et la fumée venait pénétrer ses poumons à chacune de ses inspirations. Sa gorge s'assécha et la brûla vigoureusement, et ses yeux commençaient à piquer avant de devenir quelques peu humides. Malgré elle et son envie de rester plus longtemps ainsi avec son amie, elle se recula pour fortement tousser, n'étant nullement habituée à cela, n'ayant strictement jamais touché à la cigarette et encore moins à la drogue, avoir de la fumée ainsi dans son système respiratoire n'était nullement quelque chose d'agréable, mais il en allait ainsi pour tout le monde la première fois non ? Elle venait alors fixer le sol une fois sa quinte de toux passée, ne sachant plus où se mettre, les joues légèrement rouge, elle sentait une sorte d'adrénaline lui parcourir les veines. Chloé lâcha alors un léger rire, passant son bras autour de ses épaules en la tirant dans une légère étreinte avant de lui décoiffer les cheveux :

\- Allez tire pas cette tête ! Ca va aller mieux dans deux minutes crois moi ! Pas trop secouée ? Normal si t'as l'impression de cracher tes poumons la première fois !

Max ne venait pas lui répondre, sentant néanmoins la pression partir peu à peu, elle venait appuyer sa tête un peu plus sur l'épaule de la punk, soufflant longuement en commençant à sentir une sorte de pression sur son crâne grandir peu à peu. Regardant le skate park en face d'elle sans réellement l'analyser, elle voyait les mouvements des skateurs sans pour autant les suivre du regard, le regard un peu perdu dans le vide avant qu'il se pose sur ce Bryan de nouveau, la faisant râler bassement contre elle-même de penser à ces conneries. A cela elle sentait alors la prise de son amie se desserrer alors qu'elle la fixait droit dans les yeux :

\- Hey Max ? Tu m'en veux pas hein ? Je… je sais que j'aurais pas du te faire fumer comme ça sans ton avis, désolée de t'avoir forcée… j'ai cru que ça te ferais un peu de bien…

La petite hipster venait simplement secouer la tête, murmurant un « t'inquiète pas ca va », alors qu'elle sentait l'effet du produit lui monter quelque peu à la tête. Elle ne savait pas si elle trouvait ça agréable ou non, elle avait l'impression de ne plus réellement sentir son corps et de ne plus pouvoir réfléchir correctement, comme si elle n'avait plus aucune barrière. Pourtant elle essayait de rester calme, même si elle avait l'impression qu'en elle tous ses sens étaient en ébullitions, la chaleur du corps de son amie près d'elle la rendait presque hyper sensible à chacun de ses mouvement. Entendant les battement de son propre cœur raisonner dans ses oreilles, elle se laissait complètement aller contre le corps de Chloé, appréciant cette promiscuité. La poitrine de la punk venait alors bouger quelque peu tandis qu'elle lâchait un léger rire :

\- Déjà bien après un petit gunshot… cute. T'as l'air d'apprécier, c'est déjà ça. T'y fait pas trop hippie.

N'ayant pas la foi de répondre, Max venait simplement saisir le tissus du débardeur de la skateuse, fermant les yeux et profitant de cet état de légèreté. Mais elle sursauta presque lorsqu'elle entendit une voix masculine, et son estomac se serra pour ensuite avoir la sensation d'une certaine rage qui s'accumulait dans ses tripes, sans qu'elle puisse la contenir, en voyant la personne qui était en face d'elles :

\- Yo Chlo' ! C'est ta pote ? Bah putain, elle tient pas des masses, une vraie gamine ! T'aurais pas du gâcher de la weed pour elle, c'est pas de son niveau, pas envie qu'elle nous fasse un bad trip non plus on serrait dans la merde.

\- Laisse la tranquille mec, elle en avait bien besoin. Puis c'est moi qu'ai payé l'herbe, c'est pas tes affaires.

Chloé semblait réellement ennuyée par la présence du basané, que la photographe catégorisait directement comme : connard, et cela la foutait sur les nerfs, elle n'était pas habituée à s'énerver ainsi, non vraiment, habituellement elle se serrait sentie mal et se serait quelque peu écrasée, puis elle n'aurait rien eu d'intelligent à rétorquer contre lui. Mais elle se sentait libérer de ce poids, de cette timidité. Et elle le foudroyait presque du regard, sa tête restant toujours sur l'épaule de son amie, mais le gars l'ignorait totalement :

\- Ok, ok, c'est bon je rigole, enfin elle a l'air toujours aussi coincée, entre nous. Totalement entrain de phaser.

Il venait alors prendre ses aises en s'asseyant au côté opposé à Max, la skateuse étant donc entre eux, comme si ils se préparaient à se la disputer tel un morceau de viande entre deux lions affamés. Elle venait, sans aucune honte, resserrer sa prise sur le vêtement de son amie qui lâchait un long soupire, alors que le basané s'allumait un joint :

\- Hey, puisque t'as l'air d'humeur à faire des gunshot, tu veux pas que je t'en fasse un ? Ca sera bien plus agréable qu'avec cette débutante crois-moi.

Il faisait alors ce genre de sourire totalement détestable, du genre mec trop sûr de lui qui se prenait pas pour de la merde et qui tentait de faire un truc charmeur, mais qui faisait simplement vulgaire. Le fixant dans les yeux, bien qu'elle ne savait pas si c'était la drogue, la jalousie ou la réalité qui faisait ça, elle avait juste l'impression que son regard lubrique disait clairement « je veux te sauter » à son amie et elle détestait cela, en plus d'être profondément vexée par ce qu'il disait. Elle était peut être débutante, mais elle saurait cent fois mieux satisfaire Chloé que lui, et ce sur tout les plans possibles. Elle en était certaine. Le voyant alors prendre une bouffée de son joint, elle agit presque par instinct, une main venant saisir brusquement celle de la bleutée pour prendre le pète entre ses doigts, le portant à sa bouche et inspirant profondément, sans pour autant respirer la fumée. L'air déterminé, elle se redressa, et vint face à son amie, mains sur l'épaule et l'autre sur sa joue, du côté opposé à celui du skateur, pour bien lui montrer ce qu'elle comptait faire. Elle entendit Chloé glapir un « Max ?! » sous la surprise, mais elle venait simplement la pousser à garder la bouche ouverte alors qu'elle soufflait la fumer entre les lèvres de la punk qui vint poser une main sur sa hanche, sa prise s'affermissant soudainement quand la petite photographe eu l'audace de poser fermement ses lèvres contre les siennes, continuant à expirer la fumée tout en la tirant dans un baiser maladroit, mais profond. Diable ces lèvres lui avait presque manqué depuis la dernière fois… elle aurait aimé pouvoir en profiter bien plus souvent, sans lui voler de tels baiser. Restant un peu trop longtemps ainsi, toute la fumée ayant été inhalée, elle venait ouvrir les yeux et fixer le skateur qui avait un regard choqué et presque haineux en voyant le rictus satisfait que prenait la petite hipster. S'éloignant de Chloé, elle lui donna un doux regard, fière d'elle-même en voyant l'expression étonnée et échauffée de son amie. Cela lui donnait un courage presque inexplicable, et elle était certaine qu'une fois que son esprit serait un peu moins brumeux, elle aurait carrément envie de se tuer, mais elle porta un nouveau coup dans la fierté de ce gars en lui crachant presque haineusement :

\- Tu sais ce qu'elle te dit la débutante ? Que tu n'auras pas une nouvelle fois son cul si facilement. C'est même pas la peine d'essayer, donc tu peux te barrer maintenant.

A cela totalement déstabilisé et carrément grillé sur ses intentions, le mec venait se lever brusquement, la regardant de haut, jouant l'offusqué :

\- Redescend un peu meuf, t'es qui pour parler ? T'es totalement paumée tu sais même pas ce que tu dis ! Putain Chlo', choisi mieux tes potes sérieusement. Passer de Rach' à cette gouine, t'es descendue bien bas !

Il venait même jusqu'à se diriger face à elle, agitant ses bras de manière ridiculement furieuse, alors que la petite hipster, qui normalement aurait été apeurée, venait se lever, presque prête à lui sauter à la gorge face à ces paroles, ces mots l'a blessaient, mais elle ne pouvait pas contenir cette rage, elle n'avait plus de limite, son « surmoi » avait totalement était annihilé par la drogue, laissant seulement le « ça » parler et le « moi » subir. Il venait alors la saisir violement par le bras, la prise forte, qui aurait surement laissé des bleus, mais elle ne bronchait pas venant simplement lui saisir le poignet pour le faire lâcher. Mais avant que les choses puissent s'envenimer encore plus entre les deux chiens presque enragés, la punk décida de sèchement s'interposer, faisant reculer le skateur de son amie d'un mouvement brutal du bras. Faisant face à basané, ce n'est pas les quelques centimètre qui lui manquait face à lui et à sa carrure qui lui faisait peur. Et personne ne touchait à Max, personne. Ce type commençait même carrément à la gaver avec toutes ces piques qui la faisaient bouillir toujours un peu plus, et là c'était la goutte d'eau qui avait fait déborder le vase :

\- Dégage. Je sais ce que tu veux mec, faut avoir de la merde dans les yeux pour pas capter, et comme elle l'a parfaitement dit, cours toujours pour avoir mon cul. Alors arrête avec ce jeu débile ok ? Soit un mec, prend tes couilles en main et dit le clairement « je veux te sauter ». Ca marchera peut être mieux qu'insulter et rabaisser mon amie. Et t'as un problème contre les gouines ? Hein ? Car excuse-moi mais t'es l'exemple parfait du gars qui rend les meufs lesbiennes, t'as le résultat sous tes yeux. Ouais, désolée de te l'annoncer, mais tu vas pas te vider les couilles ce soir, flash news : je suis dégoutée des mecs, alors bye.

Les masques tombaient carrément et un air dégouté, voir même haineux prenait place sur son visage, alors qu'il n'hésitait pas à cracher aux pieds de la bleutée, s'approchant d'elle en tentant de la dominer par sa taille et en la regardant de haut, essayant de se faire imposant, mais si l'on voyait la scène de l'extérieur, en voyant l'air sur le visage de Chloé, cela aurait été plus comique qu'autre chose car l'intimidation ne fonctionnait nullement, mais il tentait de rajouter une couche en venant la saisir à la gorge et en lui envoyant un regard écœuré :

\- J'aurais du me douter, en traînant avec des brouteuses, tu choppe la même saloperie. T'es sûre que tu veux pas baiser un coup avec un mec, un vrai, comme au bon vieux temps hein ? Tu adorais tellement te faire sauter comme une chienne, allez, voit les choses en face, t'es malade meuf, faut régler ça. Un bon coup de queue ça devrait suffire non ?

\- Va te faire élargir le trou, ça va peut être te déboucher le cul comme il faut et t'empêcher de sortir toute cette merde. Et t'as intérêt à me lâcher, tout de suite, je veux pas de tes mains dégueulasse sur moi.

Elle venait alors lui saisir le poignet, mais la prise se resserrait, la faisant voir rouge, en particulier quand Max essaya de s'approcher de lui pour lui faire lâcher sa prise mais qu'elle fut carrément balayée d'un mouvement de bras. Déjà qu'elle était frêle, mais en plus avec la drogue, elle était bien simple à maîtriser, et malgré cette haine qu'elle ressentait face à ce personnages plus que détestable, elle ne pouvait rien y faire. Mais la punk, habituée à ce genre de débordements ridicules, su facilement se détacher de la prise en lui donnant un coup de genoux parfaitement bien placé dans les bourses, il venait alors ridiculement geindre et reculer de douleur tandis qu'il se pliait sur lui-même, les mains sur ses attributs comme si cela allait soulager la douleur. Mais cela eut l'effet inverse : un second coup de genoux partit en plein dans son nez :

\- Ose même plus m'approcher, et touche encore une fois à Max, c'est pas ton pif qui va en prendre un coup, crois moi.

Se retournant vers la petite photographe, elle rangeait grossièrement l'appareil photo et les clichés dans le sac, et elle n'hésita pas à passer son bras autour des reins de son amie pour l'aider à marcher quelque peu et à la soutenir. La punk venait alors se retourner vers le mec qui la foudroyait du regard, humilié, un peu de sang qui venait couler de sa lèvre pétée par le coup de genoux et qui fut retenu par son pote, car il comptait s'élancer vers elle poings levée. Cela la fit presque rire, elle n'avait pas peur de ce genre de bagarre, et encore moins avec ce genre de personnage, elle avait déjà cassé la gueule à des types pour moins que ça par le passé et elle n'hésita pas à enfoncer le couteau encore plus dans la plaie alors qu'elle sortait haut et fort, l'air provocateur :

\- Et tu sais qui elle est pour pouvoir te dire ce qu'elle pense ? Une meuf qui embrasse cent fois mieux que toi.

Retournant alors son attention à la petite hipster qui venaient rougir jusqu'aux oreilles, appuyée contre sa poitrine, elle venait doucement rire en la poussant quelque peu pour la faire marcher vers le pick up.

\- Allez Max. On se barre, Justin a toujours le don de rameuter des enculés ici, je me rappel pourquoi je venais plus maintenant. Puis t'as hella besoin de t'allonger un peu.

Sans un mot, elle venait suivre la bleutée, profitant d'être ainsi contre elle, de sentir sa chaleur, toute la tension descendant d'un coup, elle se retrouvait de nouveau incroyablement bien. Ayant toujours un peu de mal à réaliser ce qui s'était passé, elle avait tout de même le sentiment qu'elle devait remercier son amie pour ce qu'elle avait fait. Et elle se sentait même carrément libérée d'un poids, ce poids qui la taraudait depuis qu'elle avait parlé à Justin. Là elle n'avait plus qu'une seule envie, s'allonger et profiter de cet état d'euphorie.

La Price n'eut aucun mal à la ramener chez elle, et en passant la porte, elles tombaient directement sur Joyce était entrain de préparer le diner, David quant à lui devait déjà être partit pour bosser de nuit à Blackwell. C'était parfait, car sinon il aurait directement remarqué l'état de la petite hipster, comme si il détectait la drogue à 50km. Prévenant sa mère que Max restait cette nuit avec elle et lui demandant de rajouter un couvert, elle aida la brunette à monter les escaliers, bien qu'elle n'en avait pas spécialement besoin, même l'esprit quelque peu dans le cotons elle savait marcher droit, ce n'était pas pire que l'état dans lequel Chloé pouvait se mettre bien souvent. Entrant dans la chambre de la punk, l'odeur habituelle du tabac et du renfermé venait frapper ses narines, mais cela ne la dérangeait nullement, elle s'était habituée, et elle venait même commencer à apprécier cette odeur, cette atmosphères presque chaotique et pourtant reposante malgré elle grâce aux tons orangés ou rosés de la pièce suivant la période de la journée. Cela lui rappelait terriblement bien Chloé, et ici, elle se sentait presque chez elle contrairement à sa petite chambre d'étudiante où elle avait la terrible impression d'être de moins en moins en sécurité. Chloé venait alors laisser trainer son skate par terre, foutant encore un peu plus le bordel sans aucun regret, avant de se jeter sur le lit soigneusement fait un peu plus tôt par Max, continuant à fumer le joint entamé avant l'altercation, le rallumant de nouveau. Soupirant bruyamment, tout aussi détendue que Max, elle fut rejointe très vite par cette dernière qui s'allongeait à ses côtés. Il y'eut un long moment de silence, vraiment apaisant, alors que les deux amies profitaient simplement de la présence de l'autre. Ce genre de moment étaient tellement rare, une atmosphère paisible, carrément apaisante, sans aucun soucis à l'esprit, juste un profond bien être de vivre à l'instant même aux côtés d'une personne importante pour nous. Max avait l'impression de retomber en enfance, après avoir fait la folle toute la journée avec sa Capitaine Price, après avoir était exténuée par leurs jeux et leurs combats, elle se rappelait s'allonger de la même façon, dans le même lit, et à profiter de l'instant présent, sans avoir conscience, et pourtant en étant certaines, que 5ans plus tard, cela se reproduirait. Si paisible. La punk venait alors bouger quelque peu afin de se mettre sur le côté, face à son amie hipster, la fixant longuement en ayant fini son joint. Un long sourire au visage, elle venait alors briser le silence, la voix légèrement roque, la fumée ayant irrité sa gorge :

\- T'as été hella hardcore Max ! Faut que tu fume plus souvent ! Ca m'a carrément laissée sur le cul ! Faut croire que j'ai définitivement une hella good bad influence sur toi !

Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de lui répondre par un long sourire, relevant ses joues remplie de tâches de rousseurs, même si elle devait l'avouer, son esprit était toujours dans le coton. Mais elle venait tout de même à se poser la question, Chloé avait apprécié, mais quoi donc ? Le baiser ? La façon dont elle avait remit à la place le gars ? Elle devait être fière de son amie car elle sortait enfin du cliché geek timide. Ca devait être ça, et elle se contentait de cette auto-réponse. Elle venait alors répondre, un peu lentement, la colère étant redescendue, les mots sortaient bien mon rapidement, alors qu'elle essayait de formuler en même temps dans son esprit une phrase correcte.

\- S'il te plait… C'est toi qu'à été… genre totalement… hardcore ouais. T'as vu comment tu l'as remit… hm.. à sa… place. Je te savais pas si… forte ? Enfin tu l'as facilement… mis au tapis.

\- Pff, rien d'impressionnant, c'est pas pour me venter ou me plaindre, mais quand t'as été au fond du trou, et que tu te dis que je m'attirais à peu près dix fois plus d'ennuis que maintenant, t'es habituée à voir ce genre de bâtard et de devoir les gérer. Ca s'apprend. Et ça sert je dois avouer.

La petite brunette avait le visage qui se décomposait, ne pouvant nullement retenir ses émotions et sa culpabilité, n'ayant presque plus de barrière. Se mettant sur le côté et tournant le dos à sa meilleure amie par une sorte de mécanisme de self-défense, elle lâche un piteux « désolée » ayant peur de la réaction de Chloé. Après tout, tout était de sa faute, si elle avait été là pour elle, elle n'aurait jamais vécu tout cela.

\- Excuse-toi encore une fois et je partage plus jamais ma weed avec toi ! C'est passé, c'est bon, plus la peine de t'excuser, ce qui compte vraiment c'est que tu sois là, ici et maintenant, et que tu ne m'abandonne pas de nouveau. Mais je te fais confiance Max.

\- Je… non, pas de nouveau…

La bleutée venait alors échapper un léger rire, trouvant son amie d'enfance adorable dans cet état, se rapprochant d'elle et posant une main sur sa hanche, elle venait alors parler un peu plus bassement, profitant de cette discussion à peu près sérieuse, et que Max se lisait comme un livre ouvert à l'heure actuelle.

\- Autrement, tout à l'heure, qu'est-ce qui chagrinait Bambi ? Tu me l'a toujours pas dit, et j'insiste ! Tu peux pas me cacher les choses très longtemps Caulfield !

C'était sur le ton léger qu'elle le disait, sachant que ça détendrait bien plus la photographe, alors qu'elle approchait quelque peu sa bouche de son oreille pour y chuchoter, la voix toujours aussi provocatrice :

\- Et je te préviens, si tu me dis rien, je te chatouille jusqu'à ce que mort s'en suive et crois-moi c'est pire que le supplice de la planche !

Ce fut au tour de Max de rire quelque peu, collant son dos à la poitrine de la punk sans sa pudeur habituelle, les joues quelque peu rosées, la bleutée ne pouvait pas le remarquer, mais cela s'entendait dans sa voix, alors qu'elle parlait bien plus bassement :

\- Rien… juste que… ça me faisait chier de penser que… que t'ai pu… hrm… coucher ? Avec un mec comme ça, c'est… un vrai con. Même si il est attirant… surement bien plus que… moi.

Chloé restait quelque peu stupéfaite par l'aveu de son amie d'enfance et surtout le ton qu'il prenait. Elle n'aurait pas imaginé que ce soit ceci qui lu ait donné cet air de chien battu. Et pourtant. Elle venait alors prendre un long et doux sourire satisfait, ayant presque l'impression que la petite hispter était jalouse et cela lui donnait carrément un coup de boost au moral, trouvant cela réellement adorable de sa part. La serrant un peu plus contre elle, elle ne lâcha que quelques mots sur un ton légèrement moqueur :

\- You're such a dork*

Et le silence se réinstalla.

…. ….

A peine une heure plus tard, Joyce, telle la parfaite mère de famille, venait prévenir les filles que le diner était prêt et servit d'en bas des escaliers. Mais sa seule réponse fut le silence. Se demandant qu'elles bêtises les deux hooligans* préparaient de nouveau, elle décida de monter, prête à pousser une gueulante si il le fallait, s'attendant presque à retrouver une nouvelle fois sa fille droguée au possible, car même Max n'arrivait pas à l'en empêcher, même si depuis qu'elle était revenue sa consommation avait radicalement baissée. Elle ouvrit alors la porte de la chambre, trouvant suspect de n'y entendre aucun bruit. Mais elle fut agréablement surprise lorsque son regard tomba sur les deux jeunes filles endormie l'une dans les bras de l'autre. Elle avait l'impression de rajeunir d'une dizaine d'année d'un coup, retrouvant ses deux petites filles qu'elle avait maternait pendant des années en pensant fortement avec son défunt mari que ces deux là était réellement des âmes sœurs. Et maintenant, après qu'elles se soient ainsi retrouvée, elle se disait que le destin avait peut être réellement bien fait les choses et que cette histoire était peut être vraie. Elle n'avait jamais vu sa fille aussi vivante et heureuse que depuis le retour de Max, même dans ses périodes les plus noires.

…. ….

 **Dork :** Une personne qui a des intérêts étranges, qui peut parfois être sotte/naïve, et qui n'hésite pas à être elle-même.

 **Step-Douche** : combo entre « step-father » (beau père) et « douche » (connard). Surnom que Chloé donne à David.

 **Fist pump** : poignée de main, check.

 **Trick :** figure en skate, roller, vélo, etc.

 **Rail :** Barre métalliques dans les skate-park, faite pour glisser dessus en skate ou roller agressif.

 **Demi-Flip** : Sauter avec le skate et retomber sur la partie noire.

 **Grip :** Généralement, partie noire du skate, qui accroche.

 **Slide** : Fait de glisser sur le rail avec le skate.

 **Modules** : installations dans les skates-park

 **Nosegrind** : Slide avec l'avant du skate.

 **Curb :** Module en forme de rectangle qui ressort du sol. Les rebords permettent de faire des slides.

 **50-50 :** Slide sur la longueur du skate (les deux truck (barre métallique qui relie les deux roues) en même temps)

 **Half-pipe** : Rampe en forme de tuyau coupé en deux.

 **Indie Grab** : Attraper le milieu de sa planche alors qu'on est en l'air.

 **Bowl :** Trou dans le sol formant une rampe

 **You're suck a dork :** tu es vraiment une dork.

 **Hooligan** : fauteur de troubles

* (Oui, je continue à dire l'expression « regard de biche » etc. Car je soutiens haut et fort que l'animal spirituel de Max est là biche. Je lis beaucoup de « Rachel = Biche » depuis l'épisode 4, mais même si ça parait « évident » pour certain car la biche a indiqué le lieu où était le corps de Rachel dans l'épisode 2, je vous pris de faire quelques recherches sur les animaux spirituels. La biche représente la douceur (le pouvoir de Max grandit en voulant venir en aide aux autres : Chloé, Kate, William/Chloé, et elle aide tout ceux autour d'elle), la capacité de se mouvoir en travers la vie, de changer rapidement de direction (son pouvoir), elle ne fait pas la distinction entre le bien et le mal (Max s'est fourvoyée vis-à-vis de Jefferson). De plus dans la tradition Amérindienne, notre animal spirituel est dévoilé par des visions que l'on a de lui (coucou vision de la tornade), le rôle de l'animal spirituel est de protégé et guider son propriétaire. La biche fait quoi ? Elle prévient Max de la tornade et guide Max vers ce qu'elle recherche : Rachel. Rachel est représentée par le geai bleu, elle a une boucle d'oreille en plume bleue et un geai bleu est présent chez Chloé comme si il veillait sur elle. Le geai bleu est représenté tel un ange : Rachel était l'ange de Chloé, et son rôle est de repousser le désespoir : elle était le soutient moral de Chloé et de guider vers la vérité : Max a répété plusieurs fois que Rachel les guidaient.

D'autre me diront « oui mais la biche est fantomatique, pas les autres animaux ». Y a deux explications simples, soit c'est tout bêtement un esprit que Max peut voir, étant donné que c'est son animal spirituel. Soit la biche est en réalité l'esprit de William qui partage le même animal spirituel que Max (coucou la boule à neige biche qui appartenait à William qui est mort lui aussi.) La dernière théorie expliquant pourquoi la biche aurait l'air triste quand Chloé pleure en voyant le cadavre de Rachel. De plus pour soutenir cette théorie : William est représenté par une boule à neige. Neige. Quel est le premier signe ? La neige. L'éclipse et les animaux qui meurent sont des signes de la culture Hopi et les deux lunes représentant très certainement deux univers qui se réunissent peu à peu (celui où Chloé se fait tirer dessus par Nathan et celui où Max sauve Chloé selon moi). Même si avec l'épisode 5, cela controverse quelque peu cette théorie puisque le papillon bleu n'est pas fantomatique, pourtant c'est l'animal spirituel de Chloé et il est présent lors de l'enterrement de cette dernière (shame on you, you must chose bae over the bay *out* just kidding xD) Et d'un autre côté ça confirme ma théorie que Rachel n'est pas la biche car le seul argument valable était « waih mais la biche est fantomatique et vu que Rachel est morte bah c'est elle trolololol ».

Voilà une grosse parenthèse, mais étant passionnée par la culture Amérindienne, je dois avouer qu'il est fatiguant de lire des gens qui te soutiennent corps et âme quelque chose sans avoir fait de recherches. Donc je tenais à éclaircir cela, merci ! Kiss sur vos fesses héhé *sort*)


End file.
